


The Dreamverse

by Gamewizard2008



Series: Kids Next Door Gameverse [51]
Category: Celeste - Fandom, Codename: Kids Next Door, Inside Out (2015), Jenny LeClue, NiGHTS into Dreams, Persona 5, Pocket Mirror, Rayman (Video Games), Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: Crossover, Dreams, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 75,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamewizard2008/pseuds/Gamewizard2008
Summary: Story 16 of the Newborn Saga, theDream Realm Arc. The evil Nightmare King has risen from his slumber as his Nightmares plague the Dream World. When people everywhere become locked in an eternal sleep, it is up to Madotsuki the Bubble Dreamer to defeat the Nightmares and save everyone's dreams.
Series: Kids Next Door Gameverse [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. The Nightmare Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madotsuki finds a strange library in her dreams. After meeting with a friend, the two find their selves in for a terrible night.

**It’s time to begin a brand new story, gang! I don’t really plan to get too complex with this story, just make it a nice, simple adventure that takes place in the Dream World. Probably be somewhere between 10 and 20 chapters. The “gameplay” for this story is heavily inspired from the original _Rayman_ game; in fact, the remake _Rayman Redemption_ was released this year, and that was the primary motivation to make this story! The main protagonist of this story will be _Yume Nikki_ ’s Madotsuki… of course, I’ll try to keep Seven Lights Saga spoilers to a minimum. The thing is, with these new stories, I don’t like spoiling events of previous stories unless it’s actually relevant, because you never know who might be reading out of order. XD That being said, there will be certain plot elements from Madotsuki’s arc that’ll come into play. Just as well, this story heavily draws on from the plot of _The Horrorverse_.**

****

**_

Night 1: The Nightmare Awakens

_**

****

_Good evening, my children. I am Polokus. For a time, I was the Spirit of the Dream World. I was given my position by the gods who created this world, to fight the evil Nightmares who plagued it. This Dream Realm was to be a haven for the mortals of the universe. A place to escape in their subconscious._

The illusions of five deities cast twinkling rays of energy over the realm, resembling constellations. One was pink and had two tails. One was white and catlike. One was yellow with a star head, but fast asleep. One was blue and resembled a crescent-winged bird. The last one was purple and resembled a ghostly cloak. Polokus named them as they appeared.

_Feelings… Imagination… Wishes… Peace… and Fear. These were the five forces that birthed our Dream World. The powers of these five gods were combined to create the Great Protoon, the very core of this world. But Fear was the most dangerous of them all. It corrupted the hearts of the mortals and birthed powerful Nightmares. That is why I, the Bubble Dreamer, was assigned to stop them._

A constellation of an impish, but long-armed and tall-hatted being brought a wand down. He softly blew bubbles from the wand, and those bubbles captured the dark, sharp-toothed monsters.

_By my power, the Nightmares fell to sleep, and the mortals could enjoy their dreams in peace. But I knew… my time in this universe was limited. I could not fight the Nightmares forever. And so, I cast my power onto the children._

Polokus waved his long-fingered arm as stardust sprinkled the moonlit earth. Amongst the billions of slumbering children, certain ones began to rise in their slumber.

_I chose special children to carry my power and fight the Nightmares in my place. Today, I only exist in the hearts of these Bubble Dreamers. And tonight, one such Bubble Dreamer will begin her adventure._

Polokus’s constellation turned into a single light. It swirled down onto the earth below and entered the heart of a slumbering, brown-haired girl.

_Madotsuki was a poor young girl plagued with terrible nightmares. Nightmares too horrific for the common person. But that past is no more. Now, a new destiny awaits her…_

Madotsuki had always enjoyed the warm embrace of slumber. She lived the life of an ordinary girl, adopted by her family, but the struggles of daily life tired the 13-year-old. She would always look forward to a warm night’s sleep, her dim lit room quiet and undisturbed.

…

Her sweet red eyes opened. She calmly pushed off her covers and climbed out of bed. Wearing a pink sweater with a window design, purple skirt, and soft red socks, she viewed around her room, lit only by the crescent moon through her window and a snowman nightlight. Her small TV and game console were turned off. Madotsuki approached the door and slipped on her red boots before stepping out.

The hallway was dark, and her parents’ and sister’s rooms were closed. She walked past them and further into the darkness. Their rooms drew further and further until they disappeared. And before Mado’s eyes… a portrait appeared.

It was a grand portrait possibly designed for a landscape, but it was almost completely blank. The only piece of the painting depicted some kind of shiny brown building on a green hill. “What… is this?” Madotsuki reached and tapped the painting. In an instant, her body shrank and was sucked into the building. (Play the _Reading Rainbow_ Intro!)

_Dream 1: Reading Rainbow_

_Mission: Exit the Great Library!_

Thousands of books lined the shelves of this posh, colossal library. But while there were plenty for the books, there was little floor for Mado to cross before an abyss awaited her. It seemed that little butterflies formed a path up the shelf beside her. There was a “?” sign beside her, so she read it. _You can make bubbles to capture creatures! Use these bubbles to give you a step up!_

Mado pulled out a wand and blew bubbles to trap the butterflies. These bubbles allowed her to bounce up higher and reach a path. To the left, a butterfly was placed below a cage. She bubbled that fly and bounced up. She blew a bubble-shaped key to unlock the cage, freeing the trapped Electoons (round, pink ball-shaped creatures with blonde ponytails). Madotsuki then headed right. There was a book on a pedestal that she simply had to hit to open. A rainbow stretched out of the book and some painted UFOs escaped as well. The rainbow would slope down into the abyss, but the next area was too far to jump to. There was another sign to help her.

 _Some floors are really polished and slippery. Your boots will keep you safe, but be careful when wearing socks._ However, it seemed that the slipperiness would benefit her here. Mado ran backward and removed her boots. She ran toward the rainbow slope, feeling her socks slip against the floor. With her momentum, she slid down the rainbow at great speed and performed a great JUMP, cartwheeling in the air as she crossed the chasm and landed on the far platform. She slid along that floor, but stopped before a UFO’s laser shot her. She put her boots on and evaded the airborne enemy. An open book platform served to help her jump up and hit the saucer with bubbles. Once it was weakened, she Bubbled it, watching the foe float up to the sky.

Madotsuki continued to a stairway of closed, floating books. She couldn’t stand on them like that, but a simple hit with her bubbles made them open. One grew flowers, another had a sandcastle, and the third released butterflies that flew left. …Mado backtracked and realized those flies led to a different path. She Bubbled them, jumped up, and reached a platform with an Electoon Cage. After freeing them, Mado returned to the main path.

There was a short, cartoony king in orange garb. He sat on the floor with a depressed expression: beside him appeared to be a blank, white structure shaped like a castle. “All the color in my castle is gone. I can’t rule my kingdom like this.”

Madotsuki felt bad for him, but she didn’t seem to have anything that could help. All she could do was move on and open another pedestal book. A collection of clouds floated out, making bouncy platforms for Mado to cross. However, small storm clouds with angry eyes loomed overhead. These eyes winked to strike lightning at Mado. She evaded them as she bounced, but noticed some clouds led downward. She followed them down to a platform with a cage—a large group of Flash Eyes spawned below and struck lightning upward. Mado avoided their initial strikes, quickly opened the cage, and jumped back up before she could take damage. At the end of the cloud path, a wall of Flash Eyes blocked her. Mado shot bubbles at the upper two, the droplets searing the eyes and making them shut. She could then jump over them and land on a stable foothold.

Madotsuki was behind a chubby, green, snoring dragon. Its snores generated soft gusts of wind. There was a sign that read, _Blow a big bubble from your wand to float over long gaps!_ Madotsuki blew a big bubble and kept it attached, letting the wind of the dragon blow her across the chasm. Blue, round creatures called Doomtoons floated with their helicopter hair and tried to impede her. She briefly shot them with bubbles before restarting her Hover Bubble, continuing to glide until she landed on the next platform. Some floating books would lead up some shelves. When Mado hit them, C-shaped rainbows stretched out. She could jump, grab, and climb those rainbows.

Madotsuki noticed a monochrome tail sticking out of a book in a shelf. However, she had no way to “officially” interact with it, so she kept jumping. Madotsuki reached a high floor that seemed to stretch all the way to the exit. Behind her, there was a series of rings leading high up to another cage, but she couldn’t interact with those, yet. All she could do was cross to the exit. More UFOs spawned and shot lasers at her, but Mado stayed true and ran. A troupe of Doomtoons poofed and charged at her, but Madotsuki jumped and glided across. With that, she reached the exit, going out into a beautiful, bright green plain under a pink sky.

The great, brown library was built atop a hill, a posh pathway sloping down and across the field. Madotsuki could hit a switch nearby, which would make a cage accessible across the field. Her time was limited, but she wasn’t fast on her own. Madotsuki removed her shoes and slid down the hill on her socks. The momentum dramatically picked up as she WHOOSHED across the field! She flew on her feet and made it to the cage, breaking it open before the barrier could reseal it. Mado continued to slide across the path, coming to a graceful and perfect land on her knees as she sat on a picnic blanket. (End song.)

An older girl was sitting on the blanket, sipping a cup of tea. She had dark-red hair in two pigtails, a wide pink hat, and a sunset T-shirt under an open, sky-blue jacket with clouds. She wore tall, blue-striped socks with her large pink shoes placed aside.

“Hello, Madotsuki.” The girl smiled, her face like that of a doll. She had blush marks on her cheeks and wide, somewhat plain, but friendly dark eyes. “You must be wondering where this is.”

“April-chan?” April Goldenweek was one of the first friends Mado had come to know following her memory loss. She was a talented artist who displayed little emotion, but was a peaceful and friendly person of 16. “Yeah… I don’t think I’ve been to this dream.”

“This dream belongs to another friend. All those books tell stories from countless different universes. You know, being a KND operative and seeing so many fantastical sights, it’s hard to appreciate the beauty of reading and immersing yourself in other worlds. But these dream worlds aren’t nearly as dangerous as the real world. That’s why they’re so much fun!”

“It depends on what dream we visit.” Madotsuki replied, taking a chocolate chip cookie and biting it.

“Yeah. There are plenty of awful dreams.” April took a cracker and bit. “Anyway, we have something important we need you to do, Mado.”

“Another villain?”

“Not really… but I brought this.” April reached into her jacket pocket and withdrew a small, shiny, grayish-black ball. It clearly looked like a Pokéball, which Mado knew from _Pokémon_. She handed it to Madotsuki.

“A Pokéball?”

“A Spirit Ball. Mado, do you remember Darkrai and Marshadow?”

“Yes, I do. Are they still asleep?”

“My friend said they were going to wake up soon. And if we head just across the valley, we can meet them.”

“But what do I do with this?”

“Well, Madotsuki… we need you to be his Guardian.”

**Chamber of the Protoon**

The Great Protoon resembled a spherical, pink glass orb with electrical currents inside. It levitated between the hands of a great statue that resembled Polokus. Hundreds of Electoons were levitating around the Protoon.

A small, black spirit with a fiery head approached the Protoon, his eyes yellow and orange. The Protoon possessed an almost hypnotic glow. Above him, a larger spirit floated, a similar dark cloak to make his body, but his head resembling a thin white flame with a blue eye. “That is the Protoon, Marshadow.” Darkrai said. “Created with the chis of Mesprit, Jirachi, Mew, Cresselia, and our father, it holds the weight of all mortals’ dreams. Now that you have attained control of your own powers, the test is now. Touch the Protoon… and let its dreams warm your heart.”

“But what if I ruin it? What if my fears are too strong?”

“Then I will set things right. In any case, you have nothing to fear… heh heh.” He chuckled at his own pun. “But we have known the warmth of dreams, Marshadow. That is thanks to Madotsuki.”

“…” Months ago, Marshadow had cursed the world with terrible nightmares and was responsible for mass despair. He was locked in a deep sleep with his little brother, Darkrai. Marshadow’s very aura compelled others to fear him, including his own father, and their fears drew Marshadow to rage. Now, the small spirit wished only to quell his aura. He drifted up… and reached his small hand to the Protoon.

**“HA HA HA ha!”**

A giant, pale-blue, long-fingered hand CLASPED the Protoon, squeezing it painfully as Marshadow was forced to the ground. _“So, he’s calling you ‘Marshadow’ now? What a sentimental little boy.”_ Marshadow gaped at the looming, terrifying entity. _“Well, I can’t let him outdo me! I won’t be afraid of you anymore, either! On the contrary…”_ The Nightmare King’s demonic, long-chinned visage formed in the darkness, his sharp teeth in a wicked grin. _“It’s time I reclaimed what is RIGHTFULLY MINE!”_

“FATHER!” Darkrai exclaimed. “This is impossible! How did you escape your seal?!”

_“Simple. With the two of you in deep sleep, the universe had no Nightmare God. It seems I was able to recover enough power to enter the Dream Realm. With the energy of the Protoon, I will be able to free myself entirely!”_

“NO! Marshadow, we must stop him!” Darkrai drew his sword, Exor, and flew up to slice his father’s arm.

_“How dare you attack me! You owe me quite a bit as well, boy!”_

“AAAAAGGGH!” Darkrai was overpowered by his father’s energy grasp. “Marshadow… please! Protect… the Protoon!”

“I…uh…” The little Nightmare hesitated, backing away. With fear rising to his chest, he was now more afraid to touch the gem.

 **Outside the library** (Play “Mr. Dark’s Domain” from _Rayman Redemption_!)

Madotsuki and April felt the field rumbling, looking around in panic. “Look!” In the far distance, there was a titanic explosion, forming the shape of the Nightmare King as its eyes flickered. The sky began to darken. “April, what’s happening?!”

“I don’t know! But that explosion came from where Darkrai and Marshadow were supposed to be! We have to go see! …Madotsuki, the ground!”

The ground to the library began to collapse. The girls quickly got off the picnic blanket and ran. Parts of the ground crumbled, but they jumped as necessary, with Mado having to carry them with a Hover Bubble at one point. Mado hit a book to make a rainbow stairway stretch out, but some Doomtoons landed on it with straws and sucked the color out. This made the rainbow intangible. “Don’t worry! I picked up a new trick from Sheila.” April said as she dowsed her fist in shiny paint. With a twirl, she punched a neon fist at the rainbow to repaint it! They were able to go up the stairs, and afterwards April punched the Paint Fist at some blank book platforms. Doomtoons flew up and down, but Madotsuki’s bubbles took them down so they could cross.

They reached new ground as Nightmare Butterflies swarmed and bit them, the duo suffering some hits before Mado could Bubble them. They found a blank canvas as April decided to paint a cookie, which would become real. They ate said cookie and got some health back. But with a few more steps, masses of darkness appeared behind them: they took the shapes of dark versions of April and Mado, their eyes blank and creepy. As the duo had to Bubble and jump up a series of butterflies, the Dark Clones mimicked their every move, though if they were to be touched, immense pain would shock them. Once up the butterflies, the girls ran along a rainbow path, but would have to duck and crawl under a gap beneath a wall. However, they found it easier to switch to socks and slide underneath after building momentum, greatly outpacing the clones.

The socks would prove handy as the rainbow became a slope that would whoosh them down. With this speed, they could leap and fast-glide over a series of gates they would have to waste time trying to bang open. After crossing a checkpoint, the clones disappeared. The girls were closer to the Protoon’s temple, so they kept running.

 _“Roar!”_ But it was then that a chubby, dark-blue dragon crashed before them. Mado recognized it as the sleeping dragon from the library, now corrupted by darkness.

_Sub-boss: Gruff the Evil Dragon_

The dragon took a breath and coughed a fireball, the girls ducking. There was a glowing orb on its tail, implied to be its weak spot, but the dragon wouldn’t let them over. It leapt and smashed the ground with a shockwave, the two jumping to avoid the sensation, but the force caused a jagged rock to burst out of the ground. April hit the rock with her Paint Fist to make a red target. The dragon was compelled to ram the rock, the duo ducking. The dragon became dizzy, allowing Madotsuki to climb over its back and strike the tail with a Bubble Burst.

The dragon flapped up with its wings, its tail dangling as it blew a continuous gust with its breath. They were unable to run close, but they saw a book blow up against the rock. Mado hit the book and released a tall, C-shaped rainbow. She took off her boots and let the wind blow her up the slippery rainbow, flinging her high above the dragon as she glided over, dropped behind, and quickly hit the tail. The dragon took to the sky and smashed the rainbow with a Ground Pound, keeping its tail bent up over its back. It repeated its Ground Pound in quick succession, trying to crush the duo. April punched a red target on the ground, compelling the dragon to only smash there for three turns. Madotsuki was able to time a good shot and strike the tail.

The dragon landed away from them and spat quick fireballs, propping itself upward, and painting targets on the ground would only work for one shot each. More Biterflies came and tried to bite them, but this gave April an idea: she rushed toward the dragon’s belly and punched a red target on it, prompting the butterflies to attack it. The dragon shook and danced around in trying to shake them off. Madotsuki punched its tail on the turn, finally shattering the orb. The dragon’s body changed back into green. Terrified by the storm around it, he shuddered in fear.

However, April struck him once more with the Chartreuse Color of Friendship. She and Madotsuki climbed on as the dragon obediently carried them to the Protoon Temple. (End song.)

They could feel tremendous power surging within, accompanied by screaming. Their faces were pummeled by Electoons who were blown out of the temple, soon to scatter all over the world! The dragon refused to fly farther, allowing April and Mado to jump off and rush into the center. Marshadow turned when he heard their footsteps. “Marshadow! Darkrai?! What’s happening?!” April yelled.

“AAAAAAHH! It’s my father! He’s trying to take the Protoon! And he’s… draining me as well!”

_“The years of work have made you quite stiff, son! But don’t worry. I’ll happily care for your creations!”_

“No way!” April exclaimed. “It’s Darkrai the First, the original Nightmare King!”

“How do we stop him?!”

“I don’t know…” April certainly wasn’t expecting this type of threat. She was about to paint a giant robot or something and try to attack him, but remembered… “Madotsuki, catch Marshadow with the Spirit Ball!”

“This?”

“Yeah! Then you’ll be able to borrow his power and beat him!”

“Okay!” Madotsuki threw the ball at Marshadow. The spirit turned into energy and was sucked into the ball. It shook and beeped on the ground as they waited with anticipation. However, April followed through on her first plan and painted a giant, colorful mech. The mech flew up to attack the king’s arm, wrestling him away from holding Darkrai.

Unfortunately, the ball popped open and released Marshadow. “Um…he got out.” Mado said.

“It didn’t work!” April yelled. “Does that mean… you’re not ready?”

 _“YAAAAAH!”_ An explosive Scare Scream blew April and Darkrai away. _“Yes, the Firstborn have always been a nuisance for us, but it seems you aren’t quite worthy, yet. And you will never have the chance! The Protoon is MINE!”_

“STOP!” Marshadow flew up and caught the gem in a hug, his impish body barely wrapping around it. The chamber rumbled violently as power swelled dramatically in that small space.

_“What?! What are you doing?! What’s happening to the Protoon?!”_

“AAAAAAHHH!” Against his better control, the Protoon flashed a deep red before ultimately self-destructing. The girls were blown off their feet, and the temple burst into pieces, exposing them to the dark sky. Five lights soared away with the explosion and across the Dream Realm.

Flashing red and blackness enveloped and dizzied Madotsuki like another dimension. Marshadow’s form appeared to be awash in the dimension, a dark-blue cloak flickering over him, before eventually disappearing.

Mado and April came to their senses, viewing the smokey aftermath of the event. “Marshadow!” Madotsuki saw the spirit on the ground and ran to lift him up. “Are you okay?!”

“Ow…that… really hurt… I don’t think I can… move…”

_“MWA HA HA HA! You fools! You’ve destroyed the Great Protoon! Without its stability, the Dream World will fall into chaos! My Nightmares will have the run of the place, hahahahaha!”_

April firmly grabbed her brush and tried to paint another mech, but… “My powers aren’t working?!”

_“Yes! Without the Protoon, no mortal can do as they dream, anymore! But that isn’t the best part. With it destroyed, the gates between Sleeping and Waking are no more. That means any sleeping person will never wake up! Conversely, all awake mortals can never enjoy the sweet embrace of sleep. Imagine all the pinkeye! The crankiness! The stamina they will never recover, ah ha ha ha!”_

“We can never wake up?!”

“I…I knew this was a bad idea.” Marshadow said weakly. “I’m… sorry.”

 _“Don’t worry, child! I’ll put you out of your misery!”_ The king raised his hand to impale them with his fingers.

“AAAAHH!” Darkrai intercepted the hand with his sword. “Hurry, girls! Take Marshadow and escape! Use that portal over there!”

They saw a portal pedestal nearby and ran to it. Madotsuki spun her bubble wand and was able to conjure a portal over it. “How do we fix the Protoon?!” Mado cried.

“Find the Chiptoons! There are five of them. Find the dreams they landed in and bring them together! Madotsuki, you still have a fraction of your Bubble Dreaming left, but you must be careful! If you die in the dream, you will not be able to wake up. Your bodies will enter a comatose state as your souls are scattered!”

“Will you be okay, Darkrai?” Marshadow asked.

“Yes, Marshadow, but you must stay with them! Fix the Protoon… and destroy the Holy Nightmare with dreams. You can do it!”

“I…I will! I promise!”

“Hurry!” April dove into the portal, and Madotsuki carried Marshadow inside. The portal immediately disappeared.

_“Ha ha ha ha! Go ahead and run! My Nightmares are already running rampant across the dreams! I may not have the Protoon’s power, but the fear that will result from this catastrophe will be the perfect nourishment. I shall rule from here in the center! The Nightmares will rise again!”_

“So you think… but I will do everything in my power to stop you!” Darkrai mustered his power in full and began to transform.

The Holy Nightmare’s form loomed over the plain like the darkest cloud, a symbol of true despair that could be seen by all. A young nun in a white and gold habit viewed the terrifying sight from her library. “I didn’t think Madotsuki could capture Marshadow that easily… but I didn’t think a disaster would happen already. This was probably fate at work. That means other disasters will happen when we try to capture the others. For now, we’d better be really careful.”

**Madotsuki’s Room**

The girls flew out of the library painting and expanded to normal size. “We’re back in here?” April noticed.

“Did you make this painting, April-chan?”

“Yeah. I thought it would be a cool way to travel dreams, besides using the Hall of Doors. Sigh…but I can’t believe this happened. I hope my friends are-”

They flinched, hearing a knock at the door. The two shared a look of concern. Madotsuki calmly approached the door… and answered.

“YAAAH!” A fairy with a big grinning mouth and green head zoomed in. “Mado! April! The manual for the latest Gameverse story just came in, and you won’t BELIEVE what’s gonna go down!”

“You’re too late, Murfy.” April said. “It’s already happened. The Protoon was destroyed!”

“WHAT?! I was just gonna tell you who the Gourmet Boss is! I didn’t get anything about this!”

“Murfy, maybe you can help! Fly to the dreams of all our friends and warn them what’s happening. Tell them that they can’t die, or they’ll never wake up!”

“You betcha! Man, this ain’t gonna look pretty for anyone. Their bodies are gonna have to get hooked to feeding tubes and everything. And don’t get me started on that bathroom stuff! Wellp, see you in the Phantom Thieves DLC!” Murfy flew away in a hurry.

Madotsuki released a sigh of distress and put a hand to her forehead. “This is horrible… people are supposed to feel safe in their dreams. They could die… _I_ could die…”

April looked with sympathy. While Madotsuki didn’t fully remember, she’s had experience with something similar. And even then, on the few occasions that Madotsuki’s helped them, she’s never had to worry. Most of her work took place in dreams, where “dying” would simply scare her awake. April felt awful to burden her friend like this.

“Hey… I think I’m feeling something.” Marshadow spoke up. “I’m getting a vision of… some kind of town.”

The Firstborn glowed in Mado’s arms, causing her window to glow as well. April stared into the shirt’s window: it displayed a town named ‘Arthurton,’ with a pristine lake and a beautiful valley under a twilit sky. April turned and painted something new on the wide canvas, continuing on from the library. She drew Arthurton as it appeared on Mado’s shirt. “I wonder if Marshadow is sensing the Chiptoons’ locations?”

“Is that why?” Marshadow asked.

“Then let’s hurry and find them!” Madotsuki ushered. “Before anyone dies!”

“Yeah… I promised my brother I wouldn’t hurt anybody, anymore. I don’t wanna be a bad Nightmare, anymore!”

“Tehe!” April smiled at his enthusiasm. “Then let’s start restoring everyone’s dreams!” She held hands with her friend as they both faced the painting. Their bodies were compressed and slurped into the Arthurton area.

**For those who don’t remember, the Holy Nightmare, known as Darkrai I in this story, is from _Kirby of the Stars_! The gameplay of this story is fairly unique as it’s meant to be a 2D platformer as opposed to 3D. Next time, we begin the first world!**

…

…

…

“What’s up, readers! Deadpool here!” greeted the red and black assassin. “First off, when the heck is CP0 gonna do anything?! Like, I get Gamewizard is savin’ us for a certain role and it ain’t time for us, yet, but at least remind people we’re still here! But anyway, he wanted me to let you guys know that this next part of the trailer may not be added to the story. He wants to officialize it as canon, but when he gets to writing this, he’ll really just wanna focus on the main story. With that said, here’s some DLC that’s totally worth your money!” (Play “Get Out There” from _Persona_!)

“Joker! The Nightmare King is corrupting all the dreams in the universe!” Morgana exclaimed.

“They had to have been planning this for a while.” Queen said. “That explains why the Phan-Site has been blowing up with cases.”

“Let’s leave the Nightmare King to those girls.” Joker decided. “We have our own job to do, gang. Let’s steal some hearts!”

“Hell yeah!” Skull cheered.

…

The Phantom Thieves cut down hordes of Plughounds as they cross the valleys of Planet Drool. Upon reaching a Power Plant, they follow a boy in a black cloak. “Linus! Hand over the Dream Journal!”

“First of all, my name is _Minus_.” The elementary school student said with emphasis, guiding a finger along the minus sign on his cloak. “And second, I’ll do with this loser’s dream world as I please.”

“How can you be so cruel?!” Panther shouted. “What do you get out of ruining someone else’s dreams?!”

“I was just doing it for fun at first! But after discovering the powers of a Bubble Dreamer, I wanna see how far I can go! Oh, and it looks like a thunder tornado will appear,” he wrote something in the journal, “right where you’re standing.”

“WHOOOAA!” An electrical tornado swept them to the sky!

…

Textopolis was a digital city populated by sentient Emojis, with buildings that resembled apps on an iPhone. The Phantom Thieves approached a dark-clothed boy named Alex, glaring at them with spite as a dark aura surrounded him. The Emojis surrounded the thieves to protect Alex. “Alex, you can’t spend your whole life on your phone!” Queen yelled. “These Emojis won’t make you happy!”

“Screw off!” Alex argued. “Why should I bother when real people are so complicated?! My parents always yelling at me, my friends just ditching me, this phone is the only friend I have!”

“Man, his argument is rock solid!” Oracle gasped.

“Of course you would be agreeing with him!” Skull remarked.

“Frankly, I think all of you look at your phones too much.” Morgana said in disappointment.

…

The Phantom Thieves wandered through an island of stone ruins under a dull sky. Looking atop a slanted pillar, a figure with an open black hoodie, and an otherwise half-naked body, peered down at them with glowing blue eyes. “Is that… the Black Rock Shooter?” Queen asked.

The thieves flinched as red eyes seemed to open in the sky. The Black Rock Shooter aimed a large gun and fired.

Joker grapple-hooked a Twitter Bird as it flew him across Textopolis. The scene cut to him jumping small pegs across a pool of electric eels. Mr. Electric, a robot with a magnified human face, stretched his electrified claw at Joker, but Oracle switched on an EMP blast to stun the arm. This allowed Joker to run across and attempt to tear off Mr. Electric’s face.

A Phantom Thief logo slapped under the title and read,

****

**_

BONUS: The Phantomverse

_**

****

The bottom of April’s painted map unraveled, revealing an additional map with the thieves’ logo.

**But no, I’m not actually gonna write out that story, but I will officialize it as canon! The DLC crossovers include _Sharkboy and Lavagirl_ , _Emoji Movie_ , and _Black Rock Shooter_! It would certainly be cool to write these, but I just wanna focus on the main story. Like, having to write out the Phantom Thieves going through their usual process would be too complicated. For this story, I sort of want to go chill with it.**


	2. The Case of the Conflicted Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madotsuki and April search for a Chiptoon in Arthurton, the home of the world's greatest detective.

**Our first crossover will take place in _Jenny LeClue_ , a short, sweet, but great detective game with a suspenseful story!**

****

**_

Night 2: The Case of the Conflicted Author

_**

****

Twilight glimmered as another day in picturesque Arthurton came to an end. To the casual observer, Arthurton seemed like any other small, quiet town. It was nestled in a valley between two mountains, lined by lustrous forests, and perched on the edge of a pristine lake. It had all the essentials from a school, beauty salon, or a church. It was typical, maybe even forgettable.

Or at least… that’s how it should’ve been.

Madotsuki and April landed at the doorstep of a college. Students were zooming by on bikes and adults were going about their business. They almost looked like hand-drawn cartoons with beady eyes, big blocky heads, but rather thin bodies. “Are we still in the Dream World?” Mado asked. “This place looks so… ordinary.”

“Maybe, but at least it looks like it’s still in shape.” April smiled. “Hmm…it’s called Arthurton, isn’t it? There’s something familiar about this place…”

“Have you been here before?”

“I’m not sure…”

“Hey, guys? I don’t feel so good…” Marshadow spoke sickly. “I feel like… that explosion did something to me.”

“Being right up against an explosion would hurt.” Mado figured. “It’s like hugging a bomb.”

“Hehe!” April giggled at the analogy. “That’s one way to put it. But I guess you won’t be able to battle like this. We’d better keep you safe.”

“I know! I can keep you in here.” Madotsuki opened her chest window and placed him inside.

“Haha! I didn’t expect that!”

“This feels weird…” Marshadow said, his head peeping out.

“At least you aren’t too heavy.” Mado smiled. “So, which way is the Chiptoon?”

“I can kinda feel something that way.”

“Then let’s get to it!”

_Dream 2: Arthurton_

_Mission: Search for the Chiptoon!_

_Act 1: Gumboldt Drive_

The duo began a relaxing walk up the street. A fire hydrant obstructed them, but it was as easy as jumping over. “Whooooaaa!” A boy screamed as he zoomed up on a bike, the girls jumping over. Afterwards, they were blocked by a tall lamp post. Mado struck a nearby hydrant with a Bubble Burst, causing water to spurt out of it. They could use the spout to shoot up and over the lamp. “Hey!” A chubby cop shouted at them. “You kids can’t go breakin’ fire hydrants!” He ran at them with a beating stick, April keeping him back with Paint Fists before Mado KO’ed him with a bubble.

They reached a destroyed part of the road, now sunk into a dirt gorge. There were spiked, blue quartz crystals within it, Mado gliding them over the first ones. Landing in the gorge, more cops tried to stop them, only to be beat down as necessary. After jumping a small pit, they landed on a minecart track. “Whoa!” Similar to the bikes, a man in a cart rolled down, the girls jumping as he crashed against the pit and flung out. They jumped a few steps in the cart track, but were rammed by a cart-rider who appeared out of nowhere. They endured the damage and got back up, being more wary for more carters. Afterwards, they could climb out of the gorge and continue on the sidewalk.

Their next obstacle was a large statue of an obese man with a jovial, smile-shaped mustache. Some workers were in the process of hauling it up on its pedestal with rope, and yet it seemed their tugging animation was in an endless loop. Mado shot bubbles at the statue's leg until the whole thing fell over, the head snapping and rolling off.

The action caused the world to flash, and the workers suddenly blipped out of existence. “Uh-oh…did we do something wrong?”

“We’re restricted to 2D movements, so we didn’t have much of a choice.” April replied. She looked around the peaceful, painted town, seeing none of the happy-looking citizens anywhere. “But something is wrong here…” (Play “The Man in Black” from _Jenny LeClue_.)

The duo kept going as the sidewalk led onto a pier over the pristine lake. They walked calmly, but worriedly, the ominous silence of the town steadily weighing on their hearts. The pier led nowhere else but the glimmering waters… but that glimmer soon faded when the sun vanished behind the mountains. Now, the lake was dark and unwelcoming. “I’m not good at swimming, April.”

“Me either. But maybe we can cross along the lakebed. Can you make a bubble to take us underneath?”

“What if you guys drown?” Marshadow asked. “You know you won’t wake up, right?”

“We have to find the Chiptoon somehow. Let’s just go…” Madotsuki blew a large bubble to envelop them. With that, they calmly walked off the pier and splashed into the lake. They carefully rolled the bubble along the sloping ground. Fish swam away from them, and as the lake grew darker and darker… there was light.

A series of alien lights gave the visual of what appeared to be an underwater fortress. The friends shared curious glances and patiently rolled toward an opening. They rolled up and out of a surface, able to dispel their bubble. There was a paint canvas nearby, so April made a big cookie to heal their earlier damage. “So, your paint powers do still work?”

“I can’t freely draw anything in the air. It looks like I have to have a canvas. Either way…”

The inside of this base looked like the hall of an ordinary house, their curiosity growing. They stepped ever deeper… and heard the faint sound of dripping. Madotsuki walked first toward a cracked-open door. …She peeked inside.

“What have I done…?” Madotsuki was behind a chubby old man with glasses, a yellow shirt, and brown knitted overalls with a diamond pattern. “I…I killed him.” There was a puddle of red ooze dripping at his feet. Parts of his clothes and his grey mustache had droplets of the ooze. “Why did this happen… I’m not a murderer… and he expects me to kill another? I…I can’t do it…”

Madotsuki looked upon him with concern. This man… killed someone? Or rather, someone compelled him to kill. But who… and why?

“Um…Madotsuki?”

Mado turned back to April, who was facing down and away. The Bubble Dreamer cautiously approached… and was treated to a grotesque sight: an obese man laying with a crooked neck. He resembled the statue they had knocked down earlier. A glowing, purple substance seemed to be growing from his neck. “What on earth happened to him?”

“Maybe… that guy did it?” Madotsuki nervously turned to the kitchen. With hesitation, the duo entered the kitchen… “Huh? He’s gone!”

April approached the puddle of red ooze. …On the counter beside was a spoon left in a bowl of jam. “It wasn’t blood. It was-”

_“WHO GOES THERE?”_

They whipped around. A large, cloaked shadow man stood in the doorway. _“Stop where you are, kids.”_

Mado shot a bubble at him, but it merely popped against without so much as budging him. “Run!” They fled as the man pursued at a slow pace. They ran through the kitchen and into a taller room stacked with boxes. They jumped up the stacks starting from the shortest, eventually finding a white lever on the ceiling. April used a Paint Fist to color it, allowing them to flip the lever and unravel a ladder into a ceiling hatch. They climbed up into an attic-like room where a giant teddybear blocked the way. Mado jumped to hang from the bear’s nose, using her weight to pull it down. “There’s a way through!” April noticed. “Let’s hurry before—AAAAH!” The Shadow Man suddenly appeared by the hatch they came from. “How’d he get up so quickly?!”

They rushed up a flight of stairs and into a dark chamber, glancing back to see if he was still following. But almost immediately, Mado tripped over something short, with April halting to observe the aftermath. Mado seemed to have tripped over a blonde girl in a blue sweater. Mado pushed herself up and looked over her fallen frame. “I’m sorry!” Mado bent down and pulled her to her feet. “I was running from a-”

The girl had a mouth and nose, but no eyes. “AAAAAAAGH!” The duo screamed.

“AAAAAAAAGH!” The girl screamed. “…What is it, what’re we screaming at?”

“Y-Your face!” Mado stuttered. “You have no eyes!”

“Huh?” The girl felt her face. “Oh yeah. My glasses are missing. I was just looking for them when you guys tripped me.”

“Uh…we’re sorry?” April said, confused by her casual demeanor to the situation. She looked back, and it seemed the Shadow Man hadn’t followed. “Do you remember where you lost them?”

“I was attacked by this ugly-looking bug. He had two arms and this big mouth, and he talked in this really dumb voice.”

“Who’re you callin’ a dumb voice, No Eyes?!” a whiny voice shouted.

The girls faced up, seeing a black bug with rectangular glasses floating with bug wings. “That must be it!” Mado exclaimed.

“Hey, I recognize that creature!” April pointed. “That’s a Black Lum! They’re evil Dream Spirits!”

“I ain’t just any Black Lum, toots! The name’s André, boss of all Black Lums! And I reckon you brats are looking for the Chiptoon, too.”

“Doing the Nightmare King’s dirty work?”

“The timing couldn’t be better! I guess I’ll nab that Firstborn from you, too. Let’s see, which ordinary object looks fun to possess?” André looked around the room. There was a lamp, a mop, and a photo of a mother and father, and the top half of a spectacled girl’s head, peeping up from the bottom. “Aha!” André swooped into the photo. (Play “New Foe” from _Rayman Redemption_!)

Before their eyes, the photo grew to a gigantic size. The upper part ripped opened, growing rows of needle-like teeth. The monstrosity hissed venomously, so the girls did as before and ran, with Mado holding the blind girl’s hand and pulling her along.

_Sub-boss: Family Photo_

The path was rather straightforward except for the fire hydrants trying to block them. As they jumped over, Mado shot bubbles to make the hydrants spurt out water. This didn’t seem to impede the photo much, but she realized that the spurts could shoot her level with the monster’s mouth. She could shoot a Burst Bubble in to hit its uvula, damaging the beast. Mado landed and kept running, about to use the next hydrant to— _“RAAAAH!”_ The monster suddenly charged and rammed her, forcing Mado forward as pain coursed through. Hunters in light-brown coats and scarecrow heads ran up to shoot them with rifles. April and Mado dodged the hoodlums’ shots and knocked the Black Lums out of them, though Mado had no time to Bubble.

“Hey, what’s that?” April noticed a floating blue ball above a hydrant. She hit the hydrant and used the spout to jump up and grab it. “Hey, this is paint! I bet now I can give you a power-up!” She painted Blue Strength over Mado to enhance her attack power. Mado ran far enough ahead before using a spout to shoot her up. The photo charged, but she shot a bubble at its uvula, the enhanced strength pushing it back. Mado used this chance to score another hit off it, subtracting two more HP. The photo closed its mouth and resumed chase, the girls taking down some more Hoodlums on the way. _“RAAAH!”_ The monster suddenly leapt overhead, curved down, and crashed with the girls between its teeth. It was about to snap, but Mado attacked its uvula just in time and made it leap back off.

As they kept running, a Hoodbomber was walking backwards and throwing bombs at them. Mado Bubbled one of the bombs as it floated level with the photo’s mouth. _“RAAAH!”_ The beast had decided to charge them once more, but its open mouth had accidentally swallowed the bomb. The bubble popped as the bomb exploded in its throat, burning the photo into two. (End song.)

“YOWCH OUCH OUCH!” André flew out of the monster with his wings on fire. “Ow!” He bumped into a ceiling vent. “Bah! Glasses are for nerds!” He threw them away before escaping up the vent.

“Phew…that was terrifying.” Mado said.

“Well, whatever happened, I hope we can stop running.” The girl replied. “Now, can we get my glasses back?”

“Yeah. …April, did you see where he threw them?”

“Not really.” April smiled sheepishly.

“Well, you guys sure aren’t useful.”

The two realized they were in a room full of boxes and book shelves. “Maybe they landed behind something?”

“Look, since you guys aren’t good at using your eyes, you can use this.” The blind girl withdrew a magnifying glass from her pocket. “Just give it back when you’re done.”

**You got the _Magnifying Glass_! You can now spot hidden collectibles in the background! Zoom in on the object in question in order to retrieve it.**

Madotsuki smiled and peered her eye through the glass, magnifying the red iris. Madotsuki examined the background thoroughly before spotting a spectacle sticking out from behind a box. When she zoomed her vision in, the glasses warped to her hands. “Aha! Here you go!” She put the square glasses over the girl’s face, the specs already complete with pupils.

A victory jingle played, the girl smiling as her vision returned. “Phew! In spite of your sloppy performance, I appreciate the help. Come to think of it, who are you? You’re not from Arthurton.”

“Arthurton…” When April remembered the town’s name and associated it with the girl’s appearance… it all came back to her. “I remember now! You’re Jenny LeClue! The main character of the _Jenny LeClue_ series!”

“What are those?” Mado asked.

“ _Jenny LeClue_ is a series of children’s books. Mary and I used to read them when we were little. We always loved the art style and the characters… but after a while, we stopped following the series. In fact, I remember hearing that book sales started dropping due to mediocrity. But that could only mean this dream belongs to the author!”

“Well, anyone could figure that out.” Jenny remarked, folding her arms with a snide glare. “I mean, who wouldn’t recognize me? I’m the world’s greatest detective!” She sported a grin, which was cutely missing a tooth.

“Tehe! Well, I am getting a bit nostalgic seeing you here. Maybe I’ll pick up the series again.”

“So then, you really aren’t from around here.” Jenny deduced. “Are you guys from the real world?”

“Pretty much.”

“Let’s see…” Jenny pulled out a notebook. “Magnifying glass, please.” Mado handed it back. Jenny began to look the duo over, starting with April. “Paint brush and palette indicates you’re an artist. The crumbs around your mouth look like they’re from a cookie. Your clothes seem heavily worn out from intense stress, as if you’ve seen a fair share of battles. But your build doesn’t seem very sturdy, so you probably utilize a strategy-based fighting style using paint. Though, since this is a dream world, you can probably use paint-based powers. Your skin feels unusually soft, so I imagine you take care to avoid taking damage. In fact… are you a hemophiliac?”

“Yep! All true!”

“And as for you… you’re carrying a strange black creature in your chest, so I assume you’re on some important quest for its sake. The bags under your eyes indicate you sleep a lot, and you don’t seem like you’ve been in combat as much as April. That bubble wand makes me think you’re a Bubble Dreamer, which could explain how you got here to begin with.”

“That’s pretty much it.” Madotsuki confirmed. “We’re looking for a gem called a Chiptoon. We have to repair the Protoon, or the Nightmares will destroy the Dream Realm!”

“Really? Then… I wonder if that’s why this is happening?” Jenny looked down and thought aloud.

“If what’s happening?”

“Arthurton always used to be a peaceful place. Everyone was… mostly nice, and it was a great place to live. But then, something terrible happened. Something that’s never happened in the history of my story.”

“What?”

Jenny narrowed her tiny eyes and spoke sinisterly: “A **murder**.”

“Murder?!”

“I couldn’t believe what I’d seen… It was only a week after I completed my latest case: The Case of the Missing Marmalade. When that sandwich went missing, it shook the whole town. No one knew what happened. Everyone thought it was Keith, but I knew, all along, that it was-”

“I think we’re getting off topic.” April interrupted. _Maybe this is why the book sales started dropping._

“And I thought things were going to be more of the same from then on… but before I knew it, the Dean of Gumboldt University was dead. After 38 books, nothing like this has ever happened… and I still have no idea who did it.”

“Earlier, I saw somebody.” Madotsuki said. “An old man who was spilling jam on the floor. He was saying that he killed someone…”

“Wait, you mean Mr. Finklestein? That can’t be right. He’s the author. And he doesn’t insert himself in his own story.”

“But wouldn’t the author have say over someone dying in their own story?” April wondered.

“That’s impossible! He’s never killed off anyone, except for offscreen characters! It has to be because of the Nightmares you mentioned! Normally, my stories don’t have supernatural aspects, but since we’re not in one of my stories, it’s the only answer that makes sense!”

“I remember that man saying that someone made him kill someone.” Mado mentioned. “And just now, we were being chased by a strange Shadow Man.”

“A strange Shadow Man? I don’t know anyone like that. …Eureka!” Jenny exclaimed. “That Shadow Man is the true murderer! He must be a Nightmare!”

“In that case, maybe you could help us?” April suggested. “I’m sure the world’s greatest detective could find the Chiptoon in no time.”

“Do you know what it looks like?”

“Not exactly. Maybe a magical energy shard?”

“Well, let’s find the way out of here first. Let’s go up there.” Jenny pointed to a passage above some box stacks, the trio jumping up them. They reached a small passage with a sealed door. It was locked, but by using her magnifier, Jenny spotted a key sticking out from behind a loose brick. (Play “Nothing Will Ever Be the Same” from _Jenny LeClue_.)

_Act 2: Lake Noware_

The door seemed to exit out onto a small island within the lake. There was a further island with a lighthouse, and what appeared to be several blimps flying around the air, belonging to the Hoodlums. “They seem to be gravitating around the abandoned lighthouse.” Jenny noticed.

“If it’s abandoned, why is the light still active?” April wondered.

“That’s always been one of Arthurton’s greatest mysteries. But I bet we can get there on this speedboat!” There was a parked motorboat nearby. The trio hopped in as Jenny steered the boat along. (From the player’s perspective, the camera would switch to an overhead view, in which they could steer the boat in multiple directions.) However, the lake would soon become a mazey river as they had to steer around curving walls and rocks. Hoodlums came around the corner on their own boats, but it seemed there was a turret built in as Jenny shot the monsters down. “Why would the Glatz Foundation install this?” Jenny wondered.

“Who?” April asked.

“They’re like a rich family that owns everything in town. At least this comes in handy for us.” They avoided some explosive buoys and turned down a left path, leading to an open, but secluded area of the lake. Piranhas jumped and lashed out at the girls, suffering some bites before Mado and April used their powers to K.O. them. The shadow of a whale could be seen lurking beneath the waves. When Jenny flashed the boat’s light at the whale, the beast’s red-colored back emerged for a brief moment. There seemed to be a monochrome tail sticking out of its blowhole. Jenny flashed the whale again and used her magnifier to zoom in on the tail.

A floofy round kitten flipped out of the blowhole, wearing a detective hat with her own magnifying glass. The Kittentia flipped onto land and trotted away, skimming the ground through its lens on her search for clues. There was nothing else in this area, so they changed direction. They steered the boat into a spirally part of the lake, where an Electoon Cage floated in the center. They shot the cage, destroyed it, and made their way out of the spiral. A blockade of Hoodlum boats lined up and fired bullets, Jenny quickly steering in evasion while returning fire. They sunk the four boats and steered around a curving river with multiple explosive buoys. “Why can’t the turret destroy those as well?” Mado asked.

“Shoddy design, I guess.” Jenny shrugged. A thick, wooden barrier seemed to surround the skull-shaped lighthouse island. “Darn it. Hmm…I remember hearing about a secret cave that led under the island.” Jenny steered the boat around the island, shooting down a few boats before sailing into a narrow, snaky path. After carefully steering around the close walls, they found the cave at the end of the passage. Piranhas leapt out, but they suffered quick defeats by the heroes. Jenny carefully parked the boat before the cave’s entrance as she and her new allies climbed in. (Play “Crystal Cavern” from _Jenny LeClue_.)

_Act 3: Crystal Cavern_

The cave was lined with beautiful blue quartz crystals. Not long after entering, Mado noticed an Electoon Cage behind a crystal in the background. Jenny used her lens to zoom in and bring the cage to the foreground, breaking it open afterward. The cave grew wider as wooden scaffolds would serve to lead the way upward. “How could you expect me to do this, Richard?” They looked up to a higher ledge, seeing the Shadow Man nudging Mr. Finklestein along. “Destroy everything I’ve built up over the last 30 years…”

_“No one wants to read the same boring drivel…”_

“Arthur…” Jenny spoke sadly. “I…I have to save him!”

“Wait, his name is Arthur, and the series takes place in Arthurton?” April noticed. “I wonder how long it took him to think of that name?”

“Does that really matter?! Come on!” The girls jumped up the scaffolds to reach an upper tunnel, which would slope downward. The girls jumped down some platforms, but boulders dropped after them, one of them hitting Mado’s head. “Ow!”

“You okay?” April asked.

“Yeah…I hope we find a cookie somewhere.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jenny asked.

“Oh, cookies give us health.”

Jenny glared at the readers. “Dream logic.” Once at the bottom of the shaft, the tunnel led onto a cart track. A mine cart blocked the way, but they could push it forward. It rolled down a hill in a wider cave, but it was too dark to see clearly.

“Hold on, I still have my Glow Paint!” April pulled out a shiny paintbrush.

“Thank goodness. I’m not a fan of the dark.” Jenny said. April painted her fist with the Glow Paint and could punch it forward to get a clear sign of where to step. They avoided some pitfalls, then had to jump across some small scaffold platforms. Doomtoons patrolled those platforms, but April’s fists knocked them off easily. They jumped onto a lift beside a lever, and flipping the lever would allow the lift to rise. A cage passed by them, but they missed. Mado jumped off, broke the cage, and landed back on the lever’s platform, having to sit through the process again. Further into the cavern, they had to break open some wooden boards blocking a doorway. Afterwards, cops charged them from the darkness, the girls quickly retaliating. Once they passed the cops, quartzes alit the cave again. There was a canvas that April used to paint a big cookie, the friends sharing with a smile.

They jumped platforms across a beautiful pond reflecting the glow of the crystals. The ceiling hung rather low, with stalactites hung between platforms. Simply striking the stalactites would make them fall and clear the way. _“Of course you don’t understand, Richard… You never cared about my characters!”_

“Richard… That name sounds familiar.” Jenny said. The pond came to an end as they landed on a large, crystalline foothold. They jumped up stairs within the large crystal and overlooked a shiny slope. There was a ramp at the bottom that would fly them to a C-shaped crystal. “Now… how to get up this?”

“We use our socks.” April answered as she and Mado removed their shoes. “We slide down and use the momentum to shoot up.”

“You realize my stories are supposed to be grounded in realism, right?”

“Realism is a very loose term in our world.”

Jenny shrugged and removed her shoes as well. The girls held hands and slid down the smooth crystal, flying up the ramp and to the C-shaped crystal, which flew them up higher. They landed and slid up another crystal slope, performing one last jump at the top. Their jump was just good enough for Mado to grab the ledge of a cage platform, freeing the Electoons. Afterwards, they dropped down to land in a minecart. The cart steadily rolled forward, but gained speed after rolling down a brief hill. (Play “Suspense” from _Rayman_.)

In the background of the cave, there was another cart rolling along the track: Mr. Finklestein and the Shadow Man were riding in it. “Hide!” April pulled Mado and Jenny down. The man perked up and looked toward the other cart, seemingly empty as it rolled in unison. The man held some kind of gun ready, ready to shoot the other cart if he suspected pursuers. They were driving to a gap in the track, with another cart parked on the other side. Fortunately, there was an arch-shaped wall that was in line with the girls’ jumping path, allowing them to stay hidden while changing carts. The next cart began moving, but Doomtoons hung from the ceiling and would drop down. Their drop points would be just behind some small walls, keeping them hidden for just a brief second so they could K.O. the Doomtoons, making the Shadow Man simply believe they landed in the “empty” cart.

The track would run out again, and the girls would have to jump up a series of carts going from right to left and so on. They stayed behind the conveniently-shaped walls while making the jumps, having to rely on Mado’s Hover Bubble a little, but they eventually settled on a cart going left. They sighed in relief, believing the Shadow Man wouldn’t spot them up here—but once they cleared a wall, they ducked again, seeing his cart and track rolling along the background again. Boulders crashed down on the track, requiring them to carefully jump behind the stone arches and land in following carts. They traveled behind a short barrier, and just as they passed it, an Electoon Cage magically appeared behind them. Mado barely had time to shoot a bubble and break the cage before re-ducking.

The area grew dark, making it safe for them to stand up. The Shadow Man used a flashlight to skim around the area, and it strangely provided X-Ray vision. Whenever it shone on the cart, the girls would have to jump and hover until it passed by. This routine repeated two more times, but on the fourth time, the shadow kept his flashlight on the cart. Thankfully, the girls could grab a vine wall and climb up. Crystals lit the upper shaft, and they could hide from the villain’s vision. Afterwards, they jumped up some scaffolds and finally exited the cave. (End song.)

The girls viewed up a long, spiraling staircase. They were no doubt within the lighthouse’s interior. They ran up the stairs, seeing Hoodlum ships beyond the windows, and reached the top of the tower. “ARTHUR!”

It seemed that Arthur and the Shadow Man had already arrived, the latter holding him at gunpoint. There was a Portal Pedestal across the room. _“No one wants to read your boring stories anymore, Arthur. Nothing ever changes in Arthurton. It’s always the same, predictable drivel!”_

“I can’t go through with it, Richard! There must be another way!”

“Wait… now I remember!” Jenny gasped. “Richard is the name of the publisher!”

“The publisher?” April repeated. “…I think I see what’s going on here now.”

 _“If you will not, there is no reason for this world to exist, anymore!”_ Richard aimed his gun at the lighthouse’s source. _“I am cancelling this story!”_

Madotsuki gasped: a small, white electrical sphere was shimmering in the core. “That’s the Chiptoon!”

Jenny jumped to grab his arm and pull his aim downward. “Jenny!” Arthur exclaimed.

“Leave Mr. Finklestein alone!”

 _“Ah, Jenny drolue. Perfect! Perhaps we’ll just kill YOU off! The readers will love it! The beloved, adorable protagonist meeting an unfortunate end, leaving a great hole in all the hearts of Arthurton. Yes… let’s bring life back to_ Jenny LeClue _, by killing Jenny LeClue!”_

Richard shook Jenny off and trained his gun on her, but Madotsuki and April jumped to block him. “We don’t want any part of your story!” (Play “Mr. Dark’s Dare” from _Rayman Advance_!)

_Boss fight: Richard Inkwell_

Richard fired missiles from his gun at varying angles, the trio either ducking or jumping. Madotsuki blew a bubble to catch the last missile, followed by April punching the bubbled explosive toward Richard. The missile exploded and damaged the Shadow Man. The villain snapped his fingers and suddenly blacked the area out, with only the Chiptoon retaining light in the room. The lights flashed on as Richard appeared behind Jenny, bashing her with his briefcase. The area darkened again, but April withdrew some Glow Paint this time. She was weary as Richard landed near Jenny, pulling the detective away and punching a Glow Fist against his briefcase. When he leapt to the air again, the paint gave away his position in the dark. April let him target Jenny and ran to a position that would be behind him. She threw a punch at the back of his head and damaged him.

Light returned, but Richard was nowhere to be seen. Missiles were raining from the ceiling, and while Mado was able to Bubble a few, they had no place to direct them, and they would be destroyed by other missiles. As Mado Bubbled two more, Jenny used her lens to study the background. She spotted Richard’s head poking out from under the tower’s edge, and by zooming in on him, he was warped back to the foreground. April knocked the two missiles against him. A helicopter emerged from his hat as he levitated in the air, while Hoodlums landed on the tower and charged them. As they KO’ed the Hoodlums, one of them dropped a red paintball, which April promptly collected. Jenny used her lens to spot a hidden fire hydrant in the background, warping it to the field.

Mado struck the hydrant, made a water spout, and shot up to strike Richard’s propeller, making him drop to the ground. April promptly punched a red Paint Fist, and while Richard blocked with his briefcase, red was painted on it. The villain fired more missiles, but they were homed in on his briefcase, destroying it while damaging himself. On his last leg of health, the villain jumped and landed behind Arthur and took him hostage. _“This is your last chance, Arthur! If you do not kill them, I am ending this world! For good!”_

With a gasp, Jenny looked for anything that could help. All she could surmise was the Chiptoon, so she used her lens to focus on and bring it to her. However, Richard shot a missile at her, Jenny dodging while tossing the Chiptoon. Marshadow shot out of Mado’s window to grab it. “AAAH!” He screamed as power surged through him.

“Marshadow! Not again!” April exclaimed.

“Ahhh…no…I can do it…I can… _AAAAAHH!”_

An explosion of chi ruptured and swept across Arthurton, destroying all the Hoodlums that heard his cry. “What the hell is that?!” André yelled, clamping his ears shut. “Crud! Time to vamoose!”

 _“NNNGH!”_ Richard fell to his knees, his head aching from the scream. After a moment, the scream faded into silence. Mado caught Marshadow in her arms, placing him and the Chiptoon into her window. Seeing Richard’s weakened form, she hurried over and molded a bigger Sleep Bubble. She enveloped the Shadow Man, his form falling into slumber as it ascended to the sky. (End song.)

“Phew…I think we won.” Madotsuki sighed in exhaust, resting on the ground. …She imagined the appearance of the Shadow Man once more. _Why did he look… so familiar, though?_

Jenny rushed over to her creator’s side, helping the elder to stand. “Mr. Finklestein, are you okay?”

The author wiped his glasses for a moment. “I’m fine, Jenny. But it’s no use. They won’t publish another book unless someone dies. It was never supposed to be this way. All I wanted was to create a nice, happy world for my characters to live. What’s wrong with repetition, anyway?”

“Repetition isn’t really a bad thing.” April said. “Most series I know tend to follow some kind of formula. In the _Mario_ games, Peach always gets kidnapped by Bowser, but most people buy the games to explore the new levels and gameplay elements. And most shōnen anime follow an arc-by-arc formula that involves defeating a villain who’s antagonizing the town or something, but people are still fascinated by the ‘why’ and ‘how’ and the context behind it. It all depends on what you want to do for the story; there’s no one ‘right’ answer. But I guess if you’re working for a publisher, it’s more problematic, huh?”

“Indeed. I had no real ending in mind when I began writing Jenny’s stories. So long as I had ideas, I would keep going. And with all the horrible things happening in the world, what’s wrong with a little lighthearted story about a young detective? There are plenty other stories where characters die left and right! If people want that, they can easily read something else! I wanted to keep my stories pure and wholesome… Isn’t that what you want, Jenny?”

The spectacled child looked down in thought. “To be honest… the repetition was getting a little boring.”

“It…It was?”

“I mean, missing marmalade? Who cares about that?” she asked with a glare. “I know this isn’t an epic fantasy series, but Arthurton’s been the same place for 30 years. Everybody’s stuck in the past. Guys have to become scientists or football players, and girls have to be prom queen. I’m not sure if killing someone off is the right answer, but… I wouldn’t mind some real excitement. A real mystery.”

“I see. Hmm…wait!” Arthur perked up. “I’ve got it! I’ve got the perfect story in mind!”

“You do?”

“Yes! Get ready, Jenny! It’s time for a new story arc: The Secrets of Arthurton! Oh, I’ve got to wake up immediately!”

“Um, about that!” April spoke up. “Uh…we’re kind of on an important quest ourselves. Nobody can wake up right now. We’re all trapped in our dreams, and if you die… well, you should really be careful not to die.”

“Ah…oh, dear. That does sound foreboding.”

April giggled. “But we hope it goes well. As soon as we get back to the real world, I’ll make sure to buy your whole collection! I’ll show my friends the world of _Jenny LeClue_!”

“That’s delightful to hear!”

“Thanks for your help, you two.” Jenny smiled. “If you want, you guys can keep my magnifying glass.” She handed the item to Mado. “You can probably find a ton of secrets with it!”

“I bet you’re right!” Mado replied, placing the lens into her window. “We’d better start looking for the other Chiptoons. We’ll see you later!”

The duo approached the Portal Pedestal as Madotsuki spun a portal into being. They jumped in and vanished from the dream.

**Between _Jenny_ ’s soundtrack and art style, the game really gives off some classic cartoon vibes, so it really sticks in my heart! Support Mografi by buying it if it looks good!**


	3. The Girl with the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madotsuki and April explore a dream belonging to a strange girl with a Pocket Mirror.

**I recently upgraded Microsoft Word… and now it’s more complicated to format stuff. And the same is happening to Wikia, too. Man, I hate upgrades. X) Anyway, I was gonna add another segment to this level, but I woke up with insomnia one day and figured it was long enough. X)**

****

**_

Night 3: The Girl with the Mirror

_**

****

André returned to the cumulonimbus that was Darkrai I. The frightened little fly passed the gaseous barrier of the indigo cloud and was met with the Nightmare King’s imposing form. _“André, why have you returned without the Chiptoon? Don’t tell me it got swallowed by a toad or something!”_

“We couldn’t get to the Chiptoon! There was this creepy man in black who kept stopping us! We had the lighthouse where it was surrounded, but then there was this huge explosion of Fear Chi! All my minions got wiped out!”

 _“YOU FOOL!”_ Darkrai bellowed with a flash of lightning. _“I know it was Marshadow! That spike in fearbending was obviously him!”_

“I-I know! He was with these two goils! One of them had paint, and another was a Bubble Dreamer! In fact, she looked kinda familiar…”

_“Familiar or not, I expect you to crush them next time. Until then, go get those Chiptoons!”_

“Why do I gotta do everything myself?! It’d sure be a lot easier if your pallies helped me!”

_“I shouldn’t need to waste my Nightmare Generals on such a simple task! They have more important matters to deal with, and that’s destroying the Bubble Dreamers! If more of them decided to team up with this elusive duo, I doubt things would be any easier for you. Now, GO!”_

“Yipe!” André perked up and buzzed out of the storm cloud.

“Do you honestly expect that little fly to be of any use?” A thin, lithe man of pale-gray skin and a black cloak formed out of the dark mist. His silver-golden eyes were like an eclipse. “Finding the Chiptoons would prove no hassle to me.” Waves of black sand stirred around him and formed into black horses with glowing golden eyes.

_“Because in the event those brats reform the Protoon, I must absorb more fear from the hapless mortals and become strong enough to combat Marshadow. A duty I’m certain you’ll do best, Pitch Black!”_

“And besides, the Bubble Dreamers will most likely gather friends and search for the Chiptoons on their own.” Spoke a man with long black hair, a white cloak, and spikes along the middle of his mouth mask. He had dark eyes with white pupils. “That said, we can at least send André some assistance.”

_

Wielder of the Zanpakutō Tatarforas  
ÄS NÖDT

_

“The Bubble Dreamers are close friends with several powerful KND operatives.” A spider woman lowered down from a web. Her legs were metal wires and she looked doll-like with black button eyes. “So, we can’t afford to waste too many soldiers.”

“Fortunately, Beldam, I was able to persuade certain Bubble Dreamers over to our side.” Pitch said. “Do you know about Planet Drool?”

“The dreamscape of that Max boy?” Äs asked. “One of the strongest Bubble Dreamers?”

“That dreamscape is being corrupted by another Dreamer who calls himself Minus. His ambition to ruin his classmate’s dreams was quite… _tasty_.”

_“Then make sure Max’s fellow Bubble Dreamers share the same fate! Quit wasting time and go! I have a feeling my son will return for Round 2…”_

“Yes, My Lord!” the Nightmare Generals chorused. Pitch rode away on a black horse, Äs rode on some flying thorns, and Beldam swung away on a web.

**Madotsuki’s House**

Madotsuki and April stretched out of the painting and returned to the calmness of the former’s night-lit home. Mado pulled out Marshadow and the Chiptoon, resting them on the bed. “What happened, Marshadow?” April asked. “Did the Chiptoon give you a burst of power or something?”

“I’m not sure… but in that instant, I think I could feel every one of that Arthur guy’s fears. But at least I didn’t break it this time…”

“Did you recover some strength?”

“No… I still feel really tired.”

“Well, it should be safe to carry you with the Chiptoons, at least.” Mado figured. “Let’s start looking for the next one!” She lifted Marshadow in her arms as his form glimmered once more.

April stared into Mado’s window. The image of an elegant manor surrounded by hedge gardens appeared. April painted the image on the canvas, connecting it with Arthurton. The girls touched the dreamscape of Mirror Manor and were whisked inside.

_Dream 3: Mirror Manor_

_Mission: Search for the Chiptoon in the mysterious manor._

_Act 1: The Dark Foyer_

Mado and April set foot in a dark, bricked chamber with flowers scattered about. Using Glow Paint to see, they walked forward cautiously. “Hee hee hee!” A jack-in-the-box sprung out, but it posed no harm. When it retracted, Mado jumped on and allowed it to spring her up, retrieving a Blue Paintball power-up. They found a line of jack-in-boxes, but these ones sported knives and pumpkin heads. The girls attacked these monsters and had them Bubbled. They walked by a white box afterward that didn’t seem to do anything. April realized she could paint it and restore another jack-in-box. This one sprung Mado up to grab another blue ball. “Another paintball?”

“No, this doesn’t feel like paint. Maybe we could use it for something.” They walked a bit more forward and found a vine wall. April climbed it up and found a green ball. She punched her Glow Fist to the left and saw some platforms. April told Mado to come up as they used her Hover Bubble to float across said platforms, having to take down Doomtoons. The last platform had a red ball. They returned to the ground and followed the path to a sealed door. There were three holes in the ground, fit for the balls they found. Once they were inserted, the door opened.

“Hehehehe!” Hearing a snicker behind them, the girls turned. There was a strange, grinning boy with brown hair covering his eyes, goat horns, and a top-hat with yellow roses. He had a white shirt and a brown coat hanging down his shoulders. He was bouncing a pocket mirror in his hand, gold with a fancy flower pattern. “You won’t get much farther without this~”

“Who are you?” April asked.

“I’m the one who should be asking that. You two don’t belong in this world.”

“I’m a Bubble Dreamer.” Mado said. “We’re looking for an electrical orb thingy. Have you seen anything like that anywhere?”

“Wherever it is, it’s certainly not in this room. But you won’t be getting anywhere without this~”

“I mean, the door’s already open.” April turned to confirm this. “We can at least go-”

“Wait!” Marshadow popped out. “I sense something really bad on the other side. We shouldn’t go through.”

“Oh…then, would that help us get through?”

“Possibly.” The boy teased. “But I’m not just gonna hand it to you for free-”

Mado stretched a bubble to catch the pocket mirror and bring it over. “At least let me finish my dialogue! I didn’t even get a chance to run away. Oh well. Just don’t get in that girl’s way too much.” With that, the strange boy vanished into the darkness.

The girls shared a curious glance before proceeding through the door. Nothing seemed to attack them as they walked up a staircase, faint light shining in from windows above them. They could jump onto the windowsills and follow a pathway of windows, discovering a hidden cage. Once the Electoons were freed, they proceeded up the stairs and into another doorway. They stepped on a pinkish floor with decorative patterns. There were jack-o-lanterns around the floor, flower vases, and some paintings. Some of the pumpkins were alive and tried to attack them, only to be Bubbled and put to sleep. The following door was locked, but it seemed that several objects that looked like keys were hidden in the background. They could use Jenny’s magnifying glass to check them.

One was sticking out of a vase, but it was actually the crank of a jack-in-box, which tried to attack them. After defeating it, they checked another key sticking out of a painting, but it was another jack. The third “key” was behind a pumpkin, but it was a friendly jack-in-the-box. This one actually handed them a key, and their journey continued. They entered a hallway of mirrors, which led to an apparent dead end, but there were platforms leading up to a higher layer. This passage led leftward until they had to jump up to a third one, going rightward. This passage ended at a painting of an eyeless girl. “I really hate the blonde painting’s eyes. If you ruin them for me, I’ll let you pass.”

“That sounds horrible!” Mado cringed.

“I guess this is our traditional horror level of the mission.” April figured. “We might not have a choice, Mado. Don’t worry, it’ll be alright.”

“I hope so…” The girls nervously returned down the hallways and back to the previous room. The painting on the far left depicted a cute blonde girl with pink eyes. April painted her fist white and punched it at her eyes, whiting them out.

“AAAAHH! You scum! You blinded me! You’re gonna pay for that!” The painting suddenly splattered into blackness, which began to spread and cover the room. (Play “Suspense” from _Rayman_!)

“Wait, we’re at the Danger Zone already?!” April exclaimed.

“I knew this was a bad idea!” Mado quickly bolted up the corridor, April scrambling behind as the blackness spread after them. When they raced through the mirror hall, their reflections ran out of the first one, the duo jumping the hazardous clones. Reflections jumped out of the following mirror, so they simply ran under, and they jumped once more over the third mirror’s reflection. On the second floor, the reflections doubled, so Mado used Hover Bubble to safely float over, resulting in other clones hovering as well. After crossing the third hallway, the eyeless girl snickered evilly and opened a way for them to pass.

Mado and April jumped up some small platforms with the blackness pursuing, punching down Doomtoons on some. One platform had a white jack-in-box, which April colored in so it could spring them to vine wall. They had to jump between small vine segments to ascend higher, eventually reaching a path that led leftward—though April first punched her Paint Fist rightward across the chasm to break a hidden Electoon Cage. Pumpkin Jacks dropped and ambushed them, the girls making short work with their Blue Paint power-up. Blackness suddenly enveloped their path, but they could duck and crawl under a narrow gap. There was room to stand again as they kept running, but reached a dead end. Mado Bubbled some butterflies to make bouncy platforms to carry them up.

From the top, they could jump some windowsills and reach another stable path. Nothing seemed to obscure them on their escape—until the Strange Boy whooshed by and swiped the pocket mirror. He tried to run into the darkness, but Mado caught up and stretched a bubble to take the mirror back. She quickly rejoined April as they ran for a doorway, going in and slamming it shut. They kept running until they—“OW!” bumped into a strange girl and knocked her down. (End song.)

“Uh-oh. Sorry!” April apologized, helping her to stand. “We have a bad habit of bumping into people lately…”

“It’s fine…” The girl said. She had light-brown hair with a pink hue that reached down to her thighs, a lacy long-sleeved white blouse, a navy-blue skirt, knee-high white socks, and pink Mary-Janes. Her cherry-red eyes brightened at seeing the object in Mado’s hand. “My pocket mirror!” She quickly snatched the golden trinket away.

“Oh? It’s yours?” April asked.

“Yeah. I’m not really sure why, but… this is important to me.” She hugged it to her chest.

“You’re not really sure?”

“No, but… Who are you two? Do you live in this mansion?”

“Not really.” Mado answered. “I’m a Bubble Dreamer. Is this your dreamscape?”

“Dreamscape? So, this is… a dream?”

“Are you okay?” April asked. “You seem kind of absentminded.”

“I think I have amnesia. I don’t even remember my own name. I’ve been trying to search for clues in this mansion…”

“Maybe we can look her name up online?” Marshadow suggested.

“Where’s the fun in that?” April giggled.

“Ah!” The girl jumped. “What’s that thing?”

“This is Marshadow.” Mado answered. “He’s a Firstborn. Do you know what those are?”

“Uh…nope. Doesn’t ring a bell.” She smiled modestly.

“I’m kinda fuzzy on it myself.” Mado smiled. “I also have amnesia.”

“Is that why you’re here, too?”

“No, we’re looking for something. Have you seen an electrical ball anywhere? Sort of looks like this?” She reached in her window and withdrew the Chiptoon.

“That looks very pretty! I wonder if Queen Egliette may have something like that.”

“There’s a queen in this mansion?”

“Well, not quite. She’s actually in this mansion.” The girl stepped aside, revealing a small mansion built into the wall.

“Ah…” April cocked a brow in curiosity. “It’s so tiny.”

“Don’t worry. I have an extra bottle of potion.” She held up a bottle of pink liquid. “We each just need one sip of this! Oh, but before we go… I don’t think I caught your names.”

“I’m Madotsuki!”

“And I’m April Goldenweek.”

“Goldenweek… That’s a really pretty name!”

“Thanks! Though, I’d like it if we had a name to call you.”

“Let’s just call her Girl.” Marshadow suggested.

“Uh…Girl?” Girl blushed. “Well, the queen calls me ‘my girl’ anyway, so that’s alright. Anyway, let’s drink up!”

Girl took the first sip of the potion before handing it to April. They watched as she miniaturized to a doll size, smiling at her cuter size. April drank next before handing it to Mado, who fed a portion to Marshadow before drinking some herself. Once all four were down to doll size, they could enter the smaller manor. (Play “Viennese Blood” from _Pocket Mirror_!)

_Act 2: The Queen’s Ball_

The entry corridor was far more bright and lively compared to the building they were just in. There were several pairs of foxes and rabbits gracefully dancing, but as they were blocking the way, the girls had to jump over them. “OW!” Mado burned her head against what appeared to be an upside-down, floating candle.

“Well, that’s hardly safe!” April shouted.

“It’s not like we’re supposed to jump around here…” Girl inferred nervously.

“I see a canvas up ahead. Just hang in there.” They jumped a few more dancers while avoiding the candles. Once they reached the canvas in question, April painted a cookie to replenish Mado’s health. In the following room, a Nutcracker soldier shot a rifle at them, the trio dodging as they worked to KO him (Girl’s pocket mirror could be used to deflect attacks). A rabbit/fox couple was bouncing on a giant red ball, the girls jumping over it while they were airborne. After KOing another Nutcracker, they had to jump a series of balls over a spiked floor, relying on Mado’s Hover Bubble to safely land in-between the couples’ bouncing. “This feels like a crazy _Zootopia_ convention.” April remarked.

They arrived at a platform, from which they could jump up a stairway of upside-down candles, the undersides serving as stable footholds. They jumped onto a hanging table with cakes and pumpkins, but Mado was hit by a Doomtoon hidden behind the sweets. They watched for and took down the sneaky monsters before facing their next obstacle: some Nutcrackers riding on up-and-down chandeliers. Girl used her mirror to deflect their bullets back, allowing them to jump the vacant chandeliers. They were level with the windows, a sea of stars among a purple sky surrounding the mansion. The trio jumped to grab the curtain of a taller window, climbing up to another table of sweets. There was a star-shaped hole in the wall. “I wonder what goes in here?” Girl said.

“Looks like a star.” Marshadow replied obviously.

“I meant where we could get one.”

“There’s plenty of stars in the sky.” April pointed through one of the windows.

“Those are a little too far to reach.”

“Not if I use this!” Mado used her magnifying glass to zoom in on a particularly big star with five points. The star was brought into the mansion as they could place it into the hole. Three chandeliers lowered, forming a staircase to an Electoon Cage. After freeing the creatures, the girls had to jump across some flipping candles, in which only their undersides were safe to stand on. The candles let up to another table of sweets. There was a monochrome cat digging into a cake, so they used the magnifier to examine her. Kittentia flipped out of the cake, holding a pumpkin keychain in her teeth, with a car key attached. She flipped out the window and landed in her new pumpkin convertible.

“Attention everyone! The waltz will end in three more minutes!”

The sound of the regal voice resounded across the ballroom. Far across the vast dance floor, there was a throne, on which rested a queen. She was an impish ragdoll with a large red crown, raggedy purple dress, and pink hair. Her large, wide eyes were rather crazed, hypnotic, and colorful. Suspended above her throne was a huge, electrical orb of a soft-blue color. “As you all know, the grand prize will go to the best dancers of the waltz! As for the others, well… **You know what will happen.”** A shadow cast over her eyes.

“Is that the queen?” April asked.

“Yep! She’s quite a doll, isn’t she?” Girl giggled.

“I bet I can find a kinship with her.”

“How come?”

“Oh, long story~”

“But look at that Chiptoon!” Marshadow pointed. “It’s huuuuge!”

“Actually, we are doll-sized, aren’t we?” Madotsuki remembered. “Come to think of it, how do we get back to normal?”

“All we’d have to do is leave the dollhouse.” Girl answered. “Still, it seems like the queen is planning to give it away as a prize. It’s gonna be difficult to reason with her.”

“How are you and the queen acquainted?” April asked.

“Earlier, I just kind of wandered into her dinner party. Luckily, she admired my intelligence, so she didn’t execute me.”

“I see… not very reasonable, huh?”

Madotsuki observed the slope they were standing above, leading down to the posh ballroom floor. “Hey, maybe the three of us can win this waltz!”

“How?” Girl asked. “Do you know how to dance?”

“No, but I bet we can get creative.” Mado removed her boots. “We can use this ramp to give us a boost!”

“Ah, I get it!” April removed her shoes as well.

“I’m not sure I follow…” Girl replied confusedly as she took off her Mary-Janes. “Isn’t it illegal to be shoeless before the queen?”

“No, just sockless.” April winked. “And besides, I don’t see any of those animals wearing any. We’ll follow your lead, Mado!”

All three girls held hands and formed a chain. They slid down the ramp and onto the dance floor, gliding on their socks! A rabbit/fox couple tried to block them, but they leapt and flipped with Girl leading the charge. They ducked and slid under a table, quick-jumped over two pumpkins, then flipped over a ball and under a bouncing couple. Mado led the slide again, swiftly skiing under some Nutcrackers on chandeliers as they failed to shoot them. They leapt over two jack-in-boxes as they sprung out in celebration, then three, followed by four jacks, before sliding to a graceful halt before the queen’s throne.

“Good gracious! What was that brusque performance?! Is this how your parents taught you to waltz, child?”

“We’re sorry, Your Highness.” Girl shirked. “I was only following her lead.”

“And just who are these two, anyway? I don’t recall inviting them to my ball!”

“These two requested an audience with you. They’re looking for something important.”

“That gives you no right to let them in my palace without permission. I could have you executed for interrupting my ball. But, as it happens… that was quite an impressive performance you’ve just displayed. The way you so boldly flew past the competition was quite eloquent. It is decided! The title of Best Couple shall go to this trio! Guards! Execute the losers!”

The troupe of Nutcrackers cocked their guns and aimed. “W-WAIT!” Girl cried. “Don’t-!” (Play “Evening Stroll” from _Pocket Mirror_!)

The guns fired and filled the animals with lead. Stuffing blew out of them as the foxes and rabbits collapsed on the polished floor. The girls weren’t too traumatized, given that they were toys, but the action left them shock-ridden regardless. “Now, this presents another problem.” Egliette said. “The prize is to only go to the best ‘couple,’ to which there are three of you.”

“Technically, a couple can be more than two-” April tried to say.

“Silence! In order for this to be fair, one of you must sacrifice.”

“Please, Your Majesty!” Girl pled. “That orb belongs to them! It’s called a Chiptoon.”

“The Chiptoon, as you call it, landed on _our_ doorstep. It is ours to do with as we desire!”

“Couldn’t we at least talk to Fleta?”

A dark veil fell over the queen’s strict visage. “You know very well what will happen!”

“We don’t have time to argue about this!” April stated. “We’ll take it by force if we have to!”

“April!” Girl panicked.

“How dare you threaten me?!” Queen Egliette stood from her throne in a semi-imposing fashion. “I shall have to execute you all by my own hand! You’ll pay for your insolence!”

_Boss fight: Queen Egliette_

The queen released golden scissors that flew to either side, the girls merely needing to duck or jump. She made a whistle and ordered her soldiers onto the field. One of the Nutcrackers caught April by surprise and grazed her shoulder, before she turned to throw punches at it. Mado and Girl took the two Nutcrackers on the right, the latter bouncing one’s bullets back at its head while Mado defended her from the other. Once the three Nutcrackers were KO’ed, Egliette hung herself on some strings and swung over the battlefield. As she swung to and fro, scissors launched at them, but Girl bounced one of them back up and chopped Egliette’s strings during her swing. Once Egliette fell, she was struck twice by Mado’s bubbles.

The queen returned to her throne and commanded some of the fallen couples to get up and dance along the field, knives grown in place of heads. The girls jumped them, but the last couple tossed scissors that cut Mado’s hip. Another trio of soldiers marched up to shoot them, but this time, pumpkins dropped from the ceiling. The extra hazard made it difficult to combat the soldiers, with April taking a stomach wound and a pumpkin bumpin’ Girl’s head. The Nutcrackers were KO’ed, prompting Egliette to swing over the battleground again. Instead of scissors, the queen dropped pumpkins, but rather than explode, the pumpkins would stack. The girls let them form a tall stack until Mado could jump up and shoot two bubbles against the queen. The pumpkins all popped afterward, with one of them dropping a Red Paintball. April promptly picked it up.

Egliette swung away and returned atop a huge ball. She balanced and rolled the ball toward the girls, but a jack-in-the-box had landed on the opposite side. April used the box to spring up to Egliette’s level and punch her off the ball, her Paint Fist soaked with red paint. April landed atop the ball and tried to roll it over Egliette, but the queen jumped back to her throne. Once more, she threw scissors that were meant to fly at the girls, but because the queen was drenched with April’s Target Paint, the scissors returned and impaled her against the throne. (End song.)

“Uck…how dare you treat the queen this way! Mark my words, you’ll suffer a fate worse than death!”

_“Egliette! Egliette! I wanna read a story!”_

“Oh, you’ve done it now.” Egliette stated.

The rumbling of the mansion was accompanied by a shrill, childish voice. The roof was torn open as a gigantic child of yellow-green eyes loomed over the dollhouse. She had strawberry-blonde hair under a dark-pink headband and a pink puff-shouldered mini cardigan. “Egliette, what’re you doing?!” With cranky eyes, she reached down and tore the scissors off the throne before lifting Egliette into the air. The doll queen was about the size of the girl’s chest. “Why did you get stuck in the chair?”

“…” Egliette seemed to say nothing.

“What? You mean that girl and her new friends weren’t playing nice with you?” The child glared down at the trio reprovingly. “And why is she making new ‘friends,’ anyway?”

“No, Fleta, it’s not what it looks like!” Girl yelled up, Mado and April terrified by the inevitable threat. “I was helping them look for something they lost! It’s that ball right there…”

“You mean this Shocky Ball?” Fleta curiously picked up the Chiptoon, “This is mine! I’m not gonna share it with some strangers trying to steal my friend!”

“Fleta, I only just met them! You’re still my best friend!”

“Then how come you always leave?! How come you don’t like playing with me?”

“Well, because… you always throw tantrums every time you lo-”

“I DON’T LOSE!” Their eardrums were ruptured by her shout. “I let you win! I let you win because you’re dumb and bad at games!”

“Hey, you can’t talk to someone like that!” Mado shouted.

“You can’t tell me what to do!” Fleta reached down and grabbed Mado by the hip, raising her to her cranky visage. “Friend-stealers should just go in the garba…?”

Having been pulled out of the dollhouse, Madotsuki stretched back to normal size and crushed Fleta beneath her weight. “AAAH!”

“Sorry…” Mado pushed herself off the smaller girl. Marshadow slipped out of her window in the process, the Firstborn lain on top of Egliette, whom he was about the size of.

Marshadow looked over and spotted, “Hey! The Chiptoon!” He jumped to grab the gem. “AAAAAAHHH!”

He ruptured with power as Fleta and the dollhouse were blown away. April and Girl stretched back to full size, struggling to withstand the force. Marshadow experienced a storm of complex feelings, from violent rage, confusion, and mental pressure, the spoiled desires of a little girl, and for a moment, he experienced total blindness.

By the time it was finished, darkness surrounded them. They appeared to be on the same brick ground as before, but not a trace of anything else remained. Girl lay sickened on the ground, her pocket mirror dropped beside her. “Girl, are you alright?” April asked, lifting her head up.

“Uhh…” Her cherry eyes peeped open with an exhausted sigh. “I feel kind of…”

“I guess that was a little too much for her…” The strange boy stepped out of the shadows. “Oh well. She should be fine. But it looks like you have what you came for, so you guys can be on your way.”

“Girl, who is this guy?”

“I…I don’t know.” Girl managed to sit herself up, glaring at him. “But I feel like… you have something to do with my missing memories.”

“I wonder if he’s some kind of Nightmare?” Mado said, readying her bubble wand.

“Whether I am or not, my business is with that girl.” The boy grinned. “You have no business getting involved.”

“Yes we do! We can’t just let you torment her dreams!”

“For all you know, maybe she deserves it. Maybe she’s a terrible criminal getting her due punishment. Maybe she’s trying to deny her past self. That’s why her name is gone and her memories are scattered.”

“But how… Is that really who I am?” Girl wondered.

“It’s just a theory. How could I know? I’m just part of the dream, in the end. A dream that’ll never end unless that Protoon is fixed, right? So, don’t you have more important things to do? Don’t waste your time anymore, and I won’t waste yours. See you around!” He gracefully slid back into the dark.

April helped Girl to her feet. “Girl, do you want to come with us? I don’t know what’s happening to your dream, but it could be dangerous to stay.”

“It’s okay, April. I’d hate to trouble you guys, anymore.”

“It’s no trouble.” April smiled. “We’re Kids Next Door. Protecting people is our job!”

“Kids Next Door? That sounds pretty cool! But I have to stay. I have to learn who I really am.” Girl bent down and picked up the pocket mirror, staring at her reflection. She smiled at April and Mado’s reflections behind her. “But I’m glad to have met you two.” She turned to them with a warm smile. “I hope we can meet again in the Waking World.” She then faced down at Marshadow, who was holding and staring at the blue Chiptoon. “I hope you find what you’re looking for, too.” Marshadow looked up as Girl squatted down. “Somehow, looking at you… I get a sense of calmness.”

“Well, shadows are supposed to be serene.” April inferred.

“But I’m a Nightmare Spirit, not a Shadow Spirit.”

“Maybe, but I can feel all my worries disappear around you.” Girl grinned. “Hehe…and by the way, don’t be mad at Fleta. She’s nicer than she lets people believe. I bet you and Egliette would be great playmates, Marshadow!”

“Heh…I guess so.”

Girl stood up and stared in her mirror. Behind her was a Portal Pedestal… but it seemed to be invisible in reality. “I think I see an exit. Follow me.” She stepped backward, the others following. Mado looked into the mirror and saw the pedestal in question. She spun a portal into being, Girl mesmerized as it materialized.

“Thanks, Girl!” April smiled. “Hehe…I hope we learn your real name someday! I bet it’s as pretty as Goldenweek!”

“I hope so, too! See you later!” Girl watched as her new friends swirled into the portal, soon to exit her dream.

**Madotsuki’s House**

Once they had emerged from the painting, the friends relaxed on the bed once more. “You seem to be a lot better, Marshadow.” April said.

“Yeah, kind of. I guess finding the Chiptoons really is helping!”

“We took some damage from that battle though.” April drew on a canvas in the room and made a giant cookie. The friends shared it to recover their strength. “What about you, Mado? You haven’t said much since the explosion…”

“Oh yeah, I’m alright. I’ve just been wondering… what kind of past Girl could have that she’d want to forget.”

“Oh…” April could tell that wasn’t the only thing on her mind.

“April… just how terrible was it? What… happened to me?”

“I mean… I could tell you if you want. But I’m not sure if telling you would make the memories come back or not…”

“Back on Halloween, when I saved Haruka from that creepy Nightmare… I got flashes of a pair of hands and a knife. And I felt afraid. But I…”

April waited for her to continue. “…Never mind.” Mado sighed. “You don’t have to tell me now. Maybe I should try to find out on my own. Like Girl…”

“Okay.” April shared a smile with her friend. “Then should we search for the next one?”

“Yeah!” Mado picked Marshadow up as he tried to focus another vision. _Even if there was a lot she wanted to forget… maybe there was a lot Girl wanted to remember, too. Maybe there’s something… that I really want to remember…_

**Pitch Black is from _Rise of the Guardians_ , Beldam is from _Coraline_ , and the other dude with the accent marks is from _Bleach_! And of course that whole level we just did is from _Pocket Mirror_ ; there was initially gonna be another act focused on Fleta’s level. She’s basically the “Mary” of the game, so I like her. X3**


	4. Outside In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April and Madotsuki enter a unique dreamscape that is run by sentient Emotion Spirits, in which they come to the aid of a sad Sadness.

**Originally, I was gonna add _Inside Out_ to the Madotsuki Arc of _Seven Lights_ , then I just naturally forgot to add them and realized they were unnecessary. XD**

****

**_

Night 4: Outside In

_**

****

Another image appeared within Mado’s window: it depicted some kind of pink cliffside over a dark abyss. There were five gray islands over the edge of the cliff, each with unique structures on them, and power lines connected them to a control station over the center of the chasm. The plains beyond the cliff seemed to have a vast labyrinth of some sort. April painted this setting on the World Canvas, connecting it with Mirror Manor. The girls tapped this new area and flew inside! (Play “Rainfall” from _Rayman_!)

_Dream 4: Mind Works_

_Mission: Find out why it’s raining._

_Act 1: Long Term Memory_

The girls were showered by a downpour as they gazed up a wall of colorful orbs. The road was broken a short way across, with several orbs floating in the flooded pit. The girls could platform across the golden ones, but red ones were bouncing higher with bursts of steam. They deduced these orbs to be hot and hazardous, so the girls avoided them amid their jumping. An impish, round blue creature called an Abstract was sucking red balls in through a tube. A Black Lum buzzed up and entered the Abstract, possessing him as his eyes turned red. He fired the Anger Orbs, the girls dodging as Mado shot bubbles to KO him. When the Lum was released, Mado quickly Bubbled the naughty creature.

A stairway of clouds led up and leftward, after which they could land on a piece of the shelves that was sticking out. There were Doomtoons disguised as blue orbs, waiting to drop down from above. April was caught by surprise and bit in the head, Mado smacking it off. There was a pink orb hanging over the end of the shelf, and by punching it, it would stretch into a beaded pole. They would have a few seconds to climb it before it would retract, having to hit and unravel more on the way up. They noticed a hanging, glowing ring far to the left, but it seemed they had no way to interact with it.

The Pole Beads led up to a stable path, but Flash Eyes appeared above then, striking lightning with their sharp winks. They rushed across the road before leaping off and having to Hover Bubble over a windy chasm. There were green balls floating around, and touching them would imbue a sense of disgust and distort their movement. After evading the Disgust Orbs and some accompanying Flash Eyes, they landed on a cliff. “Boo hoo hoo…boo hoo…”

The sound of sobbing caught their attention. There was a heavier rainfall pouring over a figure nearby. They appeared to be a short, round, blue girl in a white sweater, her hair a darker blue. “Hey? Excuse me?” Mado called as they stepped closer.

“Sniff, sniff…” The girl meekly turned up at them. She had round glasses on her pudgy face. “D-Don’t get close to me. I’m dangerous.”

“Dangerous how?”

“I ruined Riley’s mind. I just wanted to help, but I ruined everything. I should’ve just stayed in my circle. You guys better stay away from me, or something bad will happen to you, too!” The saddened girl escaped up a hill.

“Even if we wanted to, she’s running up the only path we can follow.” April said. “Let’s try to talk to her.” As they pursued up the hill, a river began to flow down, caused by the girl’s heavier rainfall. Gold orbs were mixed into the blueness, the girls jumping them to progress upriver. Hoodbombers stood on stilts mounted in the water, the two evading their bombs and jumping between the stilts. They noticed a Blue Paintball under one of them, so they jumped up to claim it. The river continued over more stable ground as Hoodlums landed on orbs, the girls dodging their guns while returning powered-up attacks.

The sad girl rode up on a cloud, but Pole Beads were available to climb. The cloud would float left and right and spill gushes of water, the duo making sure not to be under it. The beads led them up onto a shelf of orbs, and as they chased her across, purple orbs frantically bounced across to impede them. “Watch out! Those orbs have fear in them!” Marshadow cautioned.

“Isn’t fear supposed to be colored dark-red?” April wondered.

“Not here, I guess.” Touching the Fear Orbs would compel them to retreat the way they came, so they took care to jump or run under them. Once at the end of the shelf, they jumped and glided down to stable ground. “Boo hoo hooooo!” The sad girl had gotten to floating in the background. They used the magnifying glass to zoom in and bring her to the foreground.

“Got ya!” April grabbed her shoulders.

“Leave me alone! I’m useless and deserve to be alone!”

“Would you just tell us what’s wrong? We just arrived in this dream, so we don’t really know what’s going on.”

“Sniffle…okay…” She calmed herself and turned to them. “Well, my name is Sadness. Me and the other Emotions take care of Riley’s subconscious from our Headquarters up there.” She pointed to a tall building floating over a chasm.

“Sentient Emotions that control the subconscious? We’ve never heard of that in a dreamscape.”

“Well, not every mind works like Riley’s mind.” Sadness replied. “She has trouble expressing emotions or organizing her mind on her own, so that’s why we were born.”

“Interesting… I wonder if anyone we know is like that?”

“So, what happened, Sadness?” Madotsuki asked. “How did the dream get like this?”

“It all started on one horrible day… when Riley and her family moved to San Francisco. Riley had to leave everything behind. Her friends, and even her hockey team. Her whole world was changing and she couldn’t do anything to stop it.”

“It doesn’t sound like a big deal.” Marshadow said.

“Marshadow!” April lightly smacked him.

“Riley’s memories started to fall apart… so, I tried to fix them, but then Joy told me I was making things worse, but I didn’t listen, and I really thought I could help, but I lost the Core Memories and now Riley’s mind looks like this!”

“Slow down, slow down!” April ushered with a light chuckle. “Maybe we can do something to help. What happened to these ‘Core Memories,’ exactly?”

“They fell into the Memory Dump, and Joy fell down with them. There’s no way to get them back. It’s where memories go to die…”

“Then we’ll help get them back! I’m sure we could find some way out of there!”

“But April, shouldn’t we be looking for the Chiptoon?” Mado asked.

“What’s a Chiptoon?” Sadness asked.

“An electric glass ball thing. It might’ve looked like a shooting star when it fell into this dreamscape.”

“A shooting star? Hu!” Sadness gasped and pointed toward the chasm in the distance. “I-I saw a shooting star fall in the Memory Dump! It was all pink, and I made a wish that I could just disappear…”

“Sadness, we need to get that star!” Mado declared. “And you need to get those Memories back! Will you come with and help us?”

“I can’t…I’ll only make things worse for you. Just look at this place. This is what sadness does to you. No matter how much I try to help, nothing’s going to change. I’ll always be Sadness.”

“Man, quit whining!” Marshadow fell out of Mado’s window and on his shady feet. Sadness looked down at the imp with masked surprise. “When I was born, my own father was afraid of me. I was born as a Nightmare, and I thought that’s all I would ever be. But just now, a girl said that I made her worries go away. So, I’m not just a Nightmare! I’m not gonna be afraid of people being afraid of me! That’s why I’m gonna find the Chiptoons, so you should do the same!”

“I… Okay.” Sadness said with a heavy breath. “Now that you’ve said all that, I’d just feel worse. But why do you need these Chiptoons, anyway?”

“To save the Dream World. Without them, no one will be able to wake up or fall asleep ever again! It’s my fault that the Protoon broke, but I’m gonna help fix it!”

“Really? That’s pretty cool. I guess I’ll help you look for it. Besides, I guess you need help getting through here, anyway.”

“Good!” April clapped. “So, what’s the fastest road to the Memory Dump?”

“If we cut through Imagination Land here, we can find the way. I’ll try not to slow us down.”

“We’ll hold you to that.” (Play “When the Wind Blows” from _Rayman Legends_!)

_Act 2: Imagination Land_

The girls passed through the gate of this region, the French Fry Forest there to greet them. Hoodlums would leap out of the fries with guns ready, the girls reacting to KO them. When one of the fries bent from their ambush, Mado barely noticed the Electoon Cage behind it. After beating the Hoodlum, Mado used her magnifier to zoom in on the cage barely visible between the fries, and the Electoons were freed. They found a small fry cup lain at a dead end, but by squirting tears onto it, the fries grew into a plant-like platform. It helped them reach a higher ledge, where they found a thin and handsome boy. “I would die for Riley!”

“Okay?” April questioned.

“That’s a Dream Boyfriend.” Sadness said. “They’re mass-produced.”

“Well, you enjoy yourself.” April patted the boy and continued walking. They approached a stack of four boyfriends.

“I would die for Riley! I would die for Riley!” As they repeated this nonstop, the stack marched left and right. Madotsuki decided to climb them and jump to a platform along a tall fry. She used Sadness’s tears to water a Plant Platform, which Mado could use to jump to a series of thin footholds. Her jumping would be rewarded with another cage. They returned to the ground and exited the Fry Forest, reaching an area covered in lava. They first jumped to a couch, then took down some Lava Piranhas before gliding to some floating drawers. “Oh, I get it! It’s a ‘The Floor Is Lava’ game!”

The next area of the lava had tiny clouds, which Sadness could inflate with her tears and make platforms, though the water would be squeezed out when the clouds were jumped on. The girls reached a pair of very tall lamps, each with spikes planted on certain parts. Beside them was an equally tall shelf that was blocking the path forward. The lamps began to sink from their weight, so the girls had to jump between the safe parts of the lamps. The tall shelf was sinking at the same rate, so by the time the lamps had run out, the trio could glide to a safe platform, but a fireplace and chimney stood in their way next. April and Mado threw attacks at the fireplace and made it fall over, serving as a long bridge to a safe shore.

A House of Cards stood in their way. Despite the common idea, the cards wouldn’t go down with any of their attacks. “We’ll have to go inside to get through.” Sadness said, trying to crawl in the entrance. “But it’s too small…”

“Let’s see…” Mado reached into her window for something that could help. “Hey… I have this!” She withdrew a bottle of pink potion.

“That’s the shrink potion from Girl’s dream.” April noticed. “You had it with you?”

“I don’t know. I guess it just appeared…”

“Then let’s use it to get inside there!” Marshadow suggested.

“Fine by me!” The girls each shared a drink and shrank to doll size. “You too, Sadness!”

“Um, I hope I’m not allergic…” Sadness nervously drank the potion, her chubby body compressing to their size. They entered the House of Cards and were shortly attacked by Card Soldiers. When the girls knocked them down, they would fall flat and get back up after 10 seconds. They jumped to an upper level where Spade Soldiers would charge with spears forward, the girls simply jumping them as the cards ran off the edge. A white, rectangular barrier stopped them: they were actually unpainted cars, so April struck them with the Paint Fist. Once the soldiers regained their motion and designs, the girls took them down and proceeded to the third floor. A giant Doomtoon marched up and used its bulky fist to punch them back down to the second floor. The girls climbed back up and attacked the creature together, but the Doomtoon refused to back down.

Sadness looked up at a ledge to the fourth floor. “Hey, guys, I have an idea! Don’t attack him!” Mado and April did so and ceased. Sadness leapt at the Doomtoon, who threw a punch up at the little Emotion and blew her up to the ledge in question. Mado and April shared ecstatic smiles and tricked the Doomtoon into punching them up to the 4th floor. There was a strange, uncolored machine. April painted it in with bluish colors, and the machine began to stir as clouds leaked out the top. The girls trekked up some stairs to the house’s roof, where the clouds would grow out of the chimney. They jumped onto one of the clouds, steadily growing back to normal as they rose to the sky.

They jumped off on a cloud path, and their next enemy to impede them was a Ty-foo. The cloud creature blew a heavy wind to push the girls back, but the action caused it to shrink. Its wind came to a stalemate, so Mado rushed up and Bubbled the cloud. They jumped up some clouds and looked over a small Ty-foo. They used Sadness to water the Ty-foo and make it grow. The Ty-foo blew a gust, which carried the friends across via the Hover Bubble. They fought with some Hoodlums as they crossed another cloud. “I would die for Riley, I would die for Riley!” There appeared to be a stack of boyfriends sticking up from a gap. Mado decided to drop down that gap and found a platform with an Electoon Cage. Mado used the boyfriends to climb back up.

After jumping up a stairway of clouds, the three found their selves above a train track. _Choo-choooooo!_ Behind them, a pink and blue train was headed across the tracks. “It’s the Train of Thought!” Sadness announced. “We can ride over the Memory Dump on that!”

“Then let’s hop aboard!” April announced. Once the train passed underneath, they jumped onto one of the cars. They had a moment to relax as the train flew across the valley.

“So, does the Memory Dump have a bottom?” Mado asked, viewing into the chasm.

“The ground is made of millions of Riley’s forgotten memories.” Sadness explained. “Memories that eventually disappear. I don’t know if there’s an actual ‘bottom.’”

“But shouldn’t there be an elevator or something in case you guys fall down by accident?”

“I think I suggested something like that, but Joy said it was silly because we would never have to leave H.Q..”

“Sounds like poor management.”

_“You girls again?! You ain’t stealing the glory this time!”_

They faced up at an airship looming over the train, flying the flags of the Black Lums. André buzzed down to make himself known. “It’s that fly thing again!” Mado exclaimed.

“I told you the name’s André! I was just on my way to get the Chiptoon, and I woulda had it if not for that crazy monster down there!”

“‘Down there’? So, the Chiptoon really is in the Memory Dump!”

“YIPE!” André panicked. “Yeah, well it don’t matter if you know where it is, ’cause I’m gonna get it first! I was snoopin’ around this dream and I found me a wallop of a Nightmare! I was gonna use it against the monster down there, but I’ll test it on you first! Crush them, you cooky clown!” (Play “New Foe” from _Rayman Redemption_.)

The airship dropped a large crate on the train. It burst open as a giant, terrifying clown rose above them. He was purple-skinned with a red shirt, blue hair, and insane green eyes with a huge grin. “WHO’S DAH BIRTHDAY GIRL?!” He raised a giant hammer and brought it down!

“AAAAH!” The girls cried and leapt backward.

_Sub-boss: Jangles the Clown_

Jangles slammed his hammer once more, springing the girls into the air, but Mado was quick to shoot a bubble at his nose and deal damage. “Nice one, Mado!” April cheered. The clown cried from the pain, his tears immediately forming a river that washed them to the back of the train. They couldn’t make it back up the train as his tears kept flowing, but it seemed that small clouds were floating past, puffing from the train’s engine. They used Sadness’s tears to enlarge the clouds and make platforms, quickly jumping across them. Jangles tried to swat them out of the air, but they dodged his hammer as April threw a punch at his nose.

They dropped back on the train as Jangles began using spin attacks. The spinning clown chased them down the train before tripping on one of the gaps between cars. His head against the roof, Mado shot another bubble against him. Jangles pushed himself up and growled, dealing faster hammer-smashes to avoid bouncing them upward. His attacks also sent shockwaves, but Sadness noticed a French fry pack bounce out of the roof. She watered it with her tears and grew a Platform Plant. Mado jumped up and tried to shoot his nose, but Jangles blocked with his hammer. April threw a punch at the crotch during this time, prompting Jangles to drop his guard, allowing Mado to land a hit to his nose.

Jangles fumed in anger and began spinning again, chasing them along the roof. The girls rushed to the back of the train and dropped down to grab the edge of the back car. Jangles was moving too fast to stop himself, and the clown plummeted off the train. “BIRTHDAAAAAYYY!”

The three climbed back onto the train, sighing with relief. “Don’t we have to go down there ourselves?” Mado asked.

“I guess so.” April figured. “But I’d at least like to know where-”

“Blow them to smithereens!” André commanded. The airship dropped bombs on the further part of the track, exploding as the train rashly flew off and fell into the abyss.

“AAAAAAHHH!” Darkness enveloped them as they fell beyond the rim of the Memory Dump, and even the raindrops disappeared partway down. They crashed against a pile of orbs, an impact which they expected to be painful, but the orbs possessed an unusual softness as they slid to the bottom.

“Hahahahaha! How do you losers like THAT?!” André taunted.

“Eh, Boss, ain’t that where the Chiptoon is?” a Hoodlum asked. “Didn’t we just help them?”

“E-Er, I… It was all part of my backup plan! While they’re getting killed by that monster, we’ll swoop in and steal the Chiptoon! Hahahahaha! Now, start looking for that clown!”

April propped herself up on her hands—the orb beneath her left hand collapsed as she lost balance. She picked up one of the darkened orbs and stared into it. …The orb displayed a vision of a two-year-old girl playing with a dolly. The head of the doll broke, resulting in the child crying. “Oh, yeah. I remember that.” Sadness noticed the orb. “Riley used to really like that doll. Her parents tried to use glue and tape to fix her, but they wouldn’t hold, and it just made the doll uglier. Then Riley stopped caring…”

The orb dissolved into dust and blew away. Mado could barely feel the dust cross her leg. Internally, she wondered just how many of her own memories would fill a pit like this. “Maybe I should’ve been down here in the first place…” Sadness said. “Riley needs to be happy… Sadness doesn’t help anyone.”

“Are you really sure?” April asked. “Sadness, before, when you said you were trying to help… Why did you try to help exactly?”

“Well, I don’t know. It just looked like there was something wrong with Riley’s memories, and I thought I could make them better if I…”

“Maybe because sadness can make a person feel better?”

“It… can? But how?”

“Because sadness can bring you closer to others. There were a couple times where I almost lost my friends… and I was really upset and cried. So, when you said that Riley had to leave her old friends behind, I understood that feeling. You can’t just mask those feelings with joy all the time. Even if they sound like negative emotions, sadness, anger, or even fear all have their worth.”

“…” Sadness gazed at April with the faint hint of newfound hope glinting in her nearsighted eyes. Marshadow hung his head, touched by her words as well. But Madotsuki’s mind still lingered over the thoughts of her own past.

The ground rumbled, startling them from their thoughts. “Hey! The ground!” Marshadow exclaimed. The orbs behind them were rapidly dissolving and becoming a sandstorm.

“I didn’t think they disappeared that fast!” Sadness exclaimed, the girls backing up.

“If the ground caves, we’re not sure if there’s a bottom, right?!” Mado asked. “Run!” (Play “Suspense” from _Rayman_!)

They raced up and down several orb dunes before encountering a wall. They used Sadness to water some cloud platforms, jumping jump to get atop the ledge, but those clouds would then be swept in the dust cloud. Hoodlums dropped down in attempt to shoot them, but were struck down once more. They were stopped by another wall and needed to use Pole Beads to climb up, quickly striking to stretch them. April had to paint a Pole Bead to use it, and Sadness had to water some clouds, but the dust was quickly flooding beneath them. When they reached the top, a steep hill of orbs awaited them, but they would have no time to run down. Instead, the girls removed their shoes and slid down the hill in socks, the resulted speed serving to escape the decay.

Once at the bottom, they jumped some stair-shaped platforms—an Electoon Cage suddenly poofed on the better step, so Mado ran back to break it before rejoining. A Ty-foo floated above a short ledge and threatened to blow them down should they jump up, but April dealt a quick launch of her Paint Fist upon her jump and KO’ed it. Afterwards, they had to jump a series of small platforms that had Platform Plants, with Ty-foos beginning to blow in a synchronized fashion. The girls acted quickly to water the plants and jump. Once at the top, Mado used Hover Bubble to fly them across the pit, but the sandstorm was creeping behind. A helpful Ty-foo decided to give them a push.

“I would die for Riley! I would die for Riley!” They encountered a line of stacks of Dream Boyfriends. They climbed and jumped up the escalating stacks as the sandstorm steadily swept them away. Doomtoons dropped from between some stacks, Mado getting bit by one, but she remained vigilante and kept jumping until they reached stable ground. They rushed up one final hill, jumping over bouncing Anger Orbs that threatened to burn them, but once they reached the top, the storm came to a sudden stop. (End song.)

The girls stopped to catch their breaths, staring at the stopped wall of sand in confusion. Mado about-faced. “Hey!” She spotted a pink, electrical orb mounted on a pedestal. “It’s the Chiptoon!”

“The Chiptoon?” Sadness repeated. “But… where are Joy and the Core Memories?”

“I’m sure they’re close.” April smiled. “Let’s just get the Chiptoon for now.”

The group rushed up to the gem, but the orbs around it suddenly rumbled. The Chiptoon’s pedestal rose, and was revealed to be connected to a larger, monstrous mass. It was a purple elephant wearing a spiked jacket and hat with bat wings, his eyes multicolored and hypnotic. He had a furry raccoon tail with an axe and a cotton-candy body area. There were five golden orbs lodged into the cotton, and a blue-haired girl with bright peach limbs was trapped between them. “It’s Joy!” Sadness exclaimed. “But you… It couldn’t be… Bing Bong?”

 _“You promised Riley would remember me… You said I could take her to the MOON!”_ The elephant spoke in a haunting, cartoonish voice.

“What is this thing?!” Mado exclaimed.

“It’s Bing Bong, Riley’s old Imaginary Friend! He fell down here with Joy. Bing Bong, give back Riley’s Core Memories! She needs them to get back to normal!”

_“NO! I will be part of Riley always! So long as I have her fondest memories in my cotton, I’ll never be forgotten!”_

“It’s gotta be the Chiptoon!” Marshadow pointed at the gem in his trunk. “It’s corrupting him!”

“Don’t worry!” Mado declared. “We’ll save them both!” (Play “Couple of Troublemakers” from _Rayman Redemption_!)

_Boss fight: Bing Bong_

Bing Bong jumped about in attempt to flatten the trio. Mado and April attempted to strike him, but their attacks did nothing. Recalling the five orbs in his cotton, Sadness shot tears at them, turning their golden glow into blue. Once all five were saddened, Bing Bong stopped bouncing and cried tears of candy. His trunk plopped on the ground, the Chiptoon lodged in it. April punched her Paint Fist at the gem, causing it to launch behind Bing Bong and stretch the trunk with it. The trunk retracted as the Chiptoon bashed him in the head. The Sad Orbs turned back into joy as Bing Bong jumped to the right of the field. He sucked some Anger Orbs into his trunk and began blasting them at his foes. Mado and April distracted him by dodging his balls, leaving Sadness to crawl closer. She shot tears at the Core Memories once more to sadden the elephant, leaving Mado to shoot the Chiptoon once it landed on the ground. The trunk stretched back and returned to bash Bing Bong again.

Clouds suddenly appeared on either side as the Core Memories turned angry. Bing Bong charged the girls in a rage, so they used the clouds on the left side to jump up and over him. They repeated this process until Sadness could shoot the Anger Orbs and turn them sad again. Bing Bong halted and cried once more, leaving himself open to another strike from his own trunk. The orbs remained in a sad state as Bing Bong cried himself a cloud, rising to the sky. His candy tears continued to fall, one of them bonking April’s head and dealing pain. Pole Beads were mixed with the tears, so the girls unraveled them to climb to Bing Bong, struggling to avoid his tears as his cloud floated side-to-side. His trunk was hanging below the cloud, so Mado was able to shoot it and damage him.

They all returned to the ground as Bing Bong splashed under the dead orbs. Mado felt the orbs beneath her rumble, and she dodged in time before the elephant shot up. “Oh, I forgot he’s part-dolphin!” Sadness said. Bing Bong splashed under again and would target April next. Sadness considered attacking the Core Memories just as his belly came up, until April realized she could punch the Chiptoon that came up first, stretching his trunk and landing another hit off the monster. Bing Bong quaked the ground and sprung up a hill to the right, on which he perched. The Sadness Orbs in his chest poured water that flowed down and tried to wash them away. He continued to cry candy, but with no other way to run up the river, Madotsuki realized she could Bubble the candy tears.

Mado used the Bubbled tears as platforms to bounce up to Bing Bong and shoot the Chiptoon once more. The trunk stretched behind and returned to bash him, but this time the Chiptoon dislodged from the trunk. Bing Bong slid down the hill half-conscious as his purple colors turned pink. (End song.)

Marshadow ran to pick up the Chiptoon. “AAAAAHH!” An explosion of chi burst out, spreading across the dreamscape and blowing away the rainclouds.

“AAAH!” André screamed as Jangles the Clown scattered away, along with his swarm of Hoodlums. “Not again! Time to scram!”

Bing Bong shrank to a normal size as Joy and the Core Memories fell out of his cotton. Marshadow’s screaming faded to silence. “Joy!” Sadness ran to her friend’s side.

“S…Sadness…” Joy weakly awakened. “You fell down here, too?”

“I was helping these guys look for something, and we had to come down here, and we…”

“Marshadow…?” The Emotions faced up at Mado and April, who were staring curiously at the Nightmare spirit. His shadowy form had changed into a milky gray color, gazing mindlessly with the Chiptoon in hand.

“Why are we trying to collect these things? We’re never gonna fix the Protoon. We can’t stop my father. Just let him take over the Dream World. Who cares?”

“Huh? That’s not what you were saying before.” Sadness said, slowly approaching him.

“Sadness, watch out!” Joy cautioned. “That thing… Is that Apathy?”

“Apathy?” April questioned.

“Oh, no… without me to give her happiness, Riley’s developed Apathy! The spirit that drains all emotions until there’s nothing left.”

“But this is Marshadow!” Mado reasoned. “He’s not this ‘Apathy’ or whatever.”

“Unless she means that Riley is feeling apathetic right now.” April assumed. “And Marshadow absorbed those feelings through the Chiptoon!”

“I’m just gonna stay down here…” Marshadow sighed, sitting on the ground. “No one’s gonna care that I’m gonna… Everyone will be happier without me.”

“But you said you weren’t gonna be afraid, anymore.” Sadness gently hugged the little spirit. “You said you were gonna fix the Protoon. I know it’s hard, but I’m sure you’ll make it. If you don’t fix the Dream World, who will? You gotta keep going…”

Sadness’s aura warmed Marshadow’s soul and caused him to turn blue. His eyes teared as he sniffled. “I…I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry I said that…sniff…”

“Tehe! You’re in a real mood swing.” April giggled. “Are you gonna be okay?”

Sadness released Marshadow as he returned to his black color. “I think so… But, how do we get out of here, anyway?”

“I don’t know.” Joy replied, gathering the Core Memories in a satchel. “Bing Bong and I were trying to find a way, but there’s just nothing…”

“There is a way.” Bing Bong’s voice spoke. The group jumped to attention when the elephant regained consciousness. “I can use my trunk as a cannon, like when I was attacking you just now!”

“Talk about a mood swing!” Mado yelled.

“I’m sorry! I was being cursed by that thing! But don’t worry, I’m gonna get you out of here.”

“But Bing Bong, you’ll be trapped down here.” Joy said.

“It’s no use, Joy. I’m gonna be forgotten any second. Riley just doesn’t want me, anymore. The least I can do is help you guys escape!” The elephant’s trunk widened dramatically as he slurped them up like a vacuum.

“Bing Bong, wait!”

“Take Riley to the moon for me! And install an elevator so you never get stuck down here again!”

Bing Bong aimed skyward and fired the trunk cannon with tremendous force! They whooshed up the canyon, arched over the rim, and crashed atop the cliff. “BING BONG!” Joy rushed up to the cliff and searched for him amongst the darkness… but his last action had already reduced him to dust. “Bing Bong…”

“Joy, are the Memories okay?” Sadness asked. “We…We gotta hurry and bring them back, don’t we?”

Joy turned to her friend, smiling through her tears. “You’re right… we need to hurry back.”

After Mado and April recovered from the crash, the former noticed the Portal Pedestal nearby. “We need to hurry back, too.” Mado said. “Good luck, you guys! We’ll fix the Protoon so Riley will be able to wake up again!”

“Wake up?” Joy repeated. “Riley was already awake.”

“Not being able to sleep is probably making her pretty cranky.” Sadness figured.

“Oh. At least she’s not in any immediate danger, right?”

“Last I heard, she was about to board a bus with a bunch of strangers and no supervision.”

“Well, we’ll leave you to that!” April said hastily. “Good luck!” Madotsuki spun a portal onto the pedestal as the three returned home.

**Hall of Doors**

“Nyuh…I can’t believe those twerps got to the Chiptoon again!” André whined as he buzzed about the river of portals. “That dumb painter and that… ‘Mado’ brat. That’s what she called her, right? Mado…Mado…” Somehow, that name sparked familiarity. He vaguely remembered a similar red-eyed girl with a pink, window sweater… “Mado…Madotsuki! Now I remember her! She’s the one who…who…” But his mind became foggy again. “Wait… why do I remember her?” He vaguely recalled dedicating a large portion of his time to… something… that somehow involved that girl… but what…

“Oh, dear. Don’t tell me you’ve failed again, Andy?”

André turned and flinched before Pitch Black’s looming figure. “P-Pitch? What’re you doing here?”

“I was in need of a little break. That Jessie fellow is more troublesome than expected. Since you seem to be in need of some help, perhaps I could assist in retrieving those Chiptoons for a bit?”

“I’ll take whatever help ya got, Pitchy! I don’t mind watchin’ you get your butt kicked for a change!”

“Ha ha, so be it. Where do you suppose the little Dreamers will be heading, next?”

**The reason April smacked Marshadow after hearing Riley’s backstory was because April could empathize with Riley in terms of having to leave old friends behind, if you recall her first backstory. So, we had a little callback! Just as well, if you wanna learn the full story of Riley and the emotion behind it, go watch the actual movie ’cause I won’t replicate it here. XD**


	5. Like Climbing a Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madotsuki and April team up with a girl named Madeline as they climb Mount Celeste.

**Our next crossover will be _Celeste_! In fact, funny story, in 2016, I drew a picture of Cheren’s girlfriends being tiny and climbing around him. One of the girls was Celeste Stork, and she says, “I am Celeste! Mountain climber!” And two years later, _Celeste_ comes out, and it’s about climbing a mountain. I am a master of foreshadowing!!**

****

**_

Night 5: Like Climbing a Mountain

_**

****

After returning to Madotsuki’s room, Marshadow began to focus for the next Chiptoon, cradled in Mado’s arms. “It’s kind of weird that we didn’t actually get to meet Riley.” April said.

“Well, they did say she was still awake.” Mado replied.

“I know, but it’s just sort of weird how her mind is run by sentient emotions. Like, are her actions based on her own will, or theirs?”

“Eh, I don’t wanna think about it.” Marshadow replied. “If anything, it’s probably symbolic. Maybe the Emotions act on Riley’s thoughts, making it seem like they’re controlling her… Whatever.”

“Hehehe! Yeah, it gives me a headache, too!” April laughed.

A vision appeared in Mado’s window: it displayed an incredibly tall mountain lined with gems and stars at the peak. April painted this mountain and drew the night sky with it, connecting it with Mind Works on the canvas. The girls eagerly touched this mountain to be whisked into their next adventure. (Play “First Steps” from _Celeste_!)

_Dream 5: Mount Celeste_

_Mission: Climb the mountain_

_Act 1: Forsaken City_

The entrance portal released them near the foot of a mountain, the girls chilled by the snow in the air and the snow seeping into their shoes. Telephone poles and wired lined the road toward the mountain. They made simple jumps up platforms, until they reached one that was too high. There was a withered plant on the ground. “We should’ve brought Sadness with us.” Marshadow said.

“Hold on…” Madotsuki reached into her window. “I have this!” She withdrew a bottle of lush blue water. “A bottle of Sadness’s Tears!”

“When did you collect that?” April asked.

“It just appeared in my window. Let’s use it!” Madotsuki watered the plant and grew a platform. They reached the high platform before having to Hover Bubble across a long gap, a large boulder dropping from above and missing them. They hopped up some steps and reached a wood cabin. There was a short girl with long red hair and a blue coat, talking to an old woman.

“Ma’am, is this the way to the mountain trail?”

“You’re almost there. It’s just across the bridge.”

“Thanks! By the way, you should call someone about your driveway. The ridge collapsed and I nearly died.”

The woman began laughing in a snarky way. “If my ‘driveway’ almost did you in, the Mountain might be a bit much for you!”

The girl’s blushed cheek’s puffing. “Well, if an old bat like you can survive out here, I think I’ll be fine. …Hm?” Feeling a presence behind her, the girl turned. “Who are you two?”

“Oh, friends of yours?” the woman asked.

“No, I’ve never seen them.”

“I’m M-M-Madotsuki.” Mado shuddered. “This is April… and Marshadow…”

“Where are your coats?”

“We didn’t bring any…”

“My, we’re seeing lots of bold guests today!” the woman laughed. “What brings you three to the Mountain, anyway?”

Madotsuki gazed up the mountain. She could barely see the top… but something caught her eye: a bright light, partway up. “We’re looking for a gem called a Chiptoon. We think it landed on this mountain.”

“You think? But what if it didn’t?” the girl asked.

“We’re pretty positive it did.” April replied. “And there doesn’t seem to be anywhere else to go.”

“Are you the owner of this dreamscape?” Madotsuki asked.

“Huh? This is a dream?”

“Well, of course it is, dear.” The lady smirked. “Why would you want to climb something like this in real life?”

“Figures.” The girl mumbled with a scowl.

“Why don’t you ask these girls to come with you? Some company would be nice.”

“Yeah! You probably know this mountain better than we do.” April replied.

“Well, not really, but I guess it wouldn’t hurt. My name’s Madeline. …You’re gonna freeze if you go dressed like that. Hey Lady, do you have any spare coats?”

“Certainly. Dress warmly, you two.”

Madotsuki and April came out wearing coats, heavier pants, and boots that resembled their normal clothes, complete with earmuffs. “Phew! Nice and warm!” April smiled. “Of course, our real bodies should be tucked warmly under our blankets. But did you know that, if your mind believes something is real, then you’ll actually feel it? We’re feeling cold in our dream, so our bodies probably feel cold, even when they’re warm!”

“Can we go back to thinking about those Emotions?” Marshadow remarked, growing confused by the topic.

“Hey, do you guys have grappling hooks?” Madeline asked.

“Er, not really.” April replied.

“Boy, and I thought I was absentminded. Well, I guess I’ll let you borrow my spares.” She handed both girls a grappling hook.

“Alright! This should be pretty fun!”

With that, Mado and April traversed across the bridge with their new friend, a forest of pine trees beneath them. “Huh?!” The bridge immediately began to crumble behind them. The girls raced over it, but just as they were nearing the end, they found their selves falling. “QUICK!” Madeline shot her grappler at a floating Hook Gem, the others doing so as well. They were instantly pulled to the gem and landed safely. “Wow! That was awesome!” Marshadow cheered.

“Yeah, if near death experiences make you happy.” Madeline said. “So, what’s with the little shadow thing in your chest?”

“Marshadow is the Nightmare Firstborn.” Madotsuki answered. “We’re trying to help him fix the Protoon and save the Dream World.”

“Wow… That sounds like a big job. How did you two end up being so important?”

“It’s just our typical Kids Next Door duties.” April shrugged.

“Oh…so, that’s it.” Madeline narrowed her eyes slightly.

“Is something wrong?”

“Nothing. Let’s just find what you’re looking for.”

They faced a long road leading toward a tall ledge, but there would be no way to climb up. They had to grapple and swing the gems floating over the path. They had to hang onto some gems as spiked crystals rotated around following ones, having to time when to grapple safely. They flew up the valley in this fashion and reached the tall ledge, which appeared to be the entrance to a forsaken city. They jumped onto a platform that zoomed across a track, launching them off with momentum. They quickly grappled a gem and landed on another Zipper, which launched them the opposite way—Madotsuki quickly grappled a gem up to a secret cage. She could Hover Bubble back down to join her friends on the ledge they landed on. They jumped on a Zipper that shot straight up, the trio having to maneuver rightward to avoid a spike ceiling. The next Zipper launched them up-left and toward a spike wall, but they grappled a gem to the up-right before then.

A locked gate served to block them, so the group grappled upward. There was a white Zipper on a track, but since it couldn’t move, April painted it in. “WHOA!” It whooshed toward a low ceiling of spikes, the girls reactively ducking, but Madotsuki’s back was scraped. The platform stopped at a ledge with an upward Zipper. It wouldn’t move as the track was uncolored, so April colored it, launching them up high enough for them to land on an upper path. This path was set above the spikes they just ducked under, a troupe of Doomtoons marching toward them. As usual, the girls knocked the creatures’ eyes out of their bodies, watching the harmless eyes bounce around. At the end of this path, they collected a key, then could drop back down to the locked door. (Play “Resurrections” from _Celeste_.)

The girls traveled through a dark tunnel, April using her Glow Paint to light the path. As they seemed to exit the cave, stars rained around them. The area was brighter than the cave, but still very dim as stars rained from a pitch-black sky. There was a canvas available for April to paint a strawberry, restoring their health. (Somehow, she figured strawberries were healthier for this setting.) They progressed calmly until they came across a wide mirror. Dark reflections of Madeline, Madotsuki, and April glared at them from beyond the glass.

“Hmph. So, you decided to climb the Mountain, huh?” Dark Madeline asked.

“Oh…it’s you again.” Madeline glared.

“And you’re traveling with KND operatives, huh? Don’t they have better things to do than bother with you?”

“And who are you supposed to be?” April asked.

“I’m Madeline, of course. I ran into these two and just decided to tag along with them. I might as well, since they’re going to forget about me as soon as they leave.”

“I’d like for you to leave so we can forget about you.” Madeline argued.

“Go ahead. Try to push me out. But I doubt you’ll be able to push these guys out.” The dark reflections burst out of the mirror and flew away.

Black sand leaked out of the mirror and morphed into thin, wriggly-tail Nightmares called Fearlings. The Fearlings attempted to cover the girls, but by shaking around, the Nightmares let go. April’s Paint Fist would drench the Blacksand in various colors, causing the Fearlings to retreat.

Above them appeared to be a wobbly, black block with colored stars twinkling inside it. Madeline launched her grappler at it, and she was yanked up into it. The others mimicked her action, traveling up through the block and coming out on top. They faced up at a longer Dream Block and launched up to the top of it. They traveled rightward, and it seemed the Block would continue through the wall. They tried to grapple into it diagonally, but upon bumping the inner ground, they took damage and bounced back to where they started. They decided to head left and were ambushed by Blacksand Wolves. April’s fist wouldn’t paint them, so she and Mado fought together until the wolves split in two. Afterwards, Mado could Bubble and put them to sleep.

They crossed the Dream Block and could drop to a ledge against the Block’s left side. They grappled through from that side and could burrow straight across, into the tunnel, and land in a new room. However, Madotsuki noticed a hidden cage room up-left of the exit, so she grappled into the Block from her current angle to reach it.

The girls faced up a very tall Dream Block with several blockades within it, as well as Hook Gems by the sides. Starting from the right, they grappled diagonally up the Block and hooked a gem once out the other side, and they repeated the process as they quickly traveled up the Block. From here, they stood before the lower-left point of a large, star-shaped Dream Block. They grappled through and out the top-right point. Blacksand Bats flapped down to nip them, but Mado’s bubbles put the Nightmares to sleep. They used Sadness Tears to water some clouds, which they could use to jump to a high ledge. From there, they Hover Bubbled down a deep shaft, maneuvering around floating spikes before hitting the bottom. They reached the lower-right star point and could grapple through to the upper-left point.

The girls had to swing Dream Gems and water shriveled clouds to fly up this next area. The platforms led upward and right, landing them up on a ledge above the star’s top point. Before proceeding, they used the magnifier to examine a cage hidden behind a rock in the background, and could free the Electoons inside. With that, they burrowed straight down through the star’s point and out the bottom middle, falling down a shaft. Once they hit the bottom, they crossed a long passage before encountering their Dark Clones. “Hey there, wannabe. Did you complete your mission, yet?”

“It’d go a lot faster if you weren’t in my way.”

“Do you think finding that Chiptoon or whatever will make you feel important? These two probably do missions like this all the time, getting whatever help is convenient to them. You’re just another stepping stone to these two.”

“Madeline’s not a stepping stone!” April argued. “We may have just met her, but we appreciate her for helping us!”

“And how is she helping? You have your own grappling hooks and the right skills to climb this Mountain. Plus, Madeline can’t even fight. You could easily just climb this Mountain on your own.”

“Sh-Shut up!” Madeline yelled. “I am being helpful to them! Right?”

“I mean, there haven’t been any sections that only you could do.”

“Marshadow!” Mado yelled.

“See?” Dark Madeline smirked. “You’re just holding them back. Why don’t you leave the operatives to their work? Stop acting like you’re special.”

“Hey, Madeline? Do you have some kind of problem with the KND?” Mado asked.

“Well, I…”

“The only problem she has is that the KND are special.” Dark Madeline said. “She hears all about them on the news. Everyone in town talks about them. They accomplish so much in their young lives and Madeline has done nothing in her 20 years of life. And all she’s doing now is getting in your way. See for yourself!”

The Dark Clones stepped forward, the girls jumping back. The clones mimicked their action, so the trio jumped over and ran forward. They swung some Hook Gems and would have to swing past rotating spikes, acting quickly before the clones caught up. They swung to a hanging chain and clambered up, but with Fearlings wriggling down, April quickly punched them away so they could keep climbing. They saw some shriveled clouds, which Madotsuki quickly watered. They jumped across the clouds to find a hidden cage, but with the clones closing in, they dropped and hovered back to a lower part of the chain. They resumed climbing and grappled into a Dream Block on the right. They landed under another Block, with blockades on its left and right. They only had a moment to judge this before the clones caught up, but managed to grapple up through the very middle in time. They had to grapple through a Block on the left, taking the higher angle to avoid a blockade. Next, they would have to grapple through a diagonal Block starting from the mid-left side, followed by a diagonal-left Block. They could either grapple through the wider gap on the right side, but by grappling through a tinier gap on the left side, they could flip a switch that would trigger an Electoon Cage at the exit.

The trio had to jump a series of small platforms leading straight up, but the Doomtoons mounted on them served to waste time. The platforms led to a Zipper, which launched them up-right and onto another Zipper. It wouldn’t move due to an uncolored track, so April painted it before the clones caught up. The Zipper launched them skyward to a series of Hook Gems, the girls grappling up in quick succession. As they landed on the ledge before a stairway, the dawn faintly shone over the horizon. The girls raced up the stairs with the clones hot on their tail, but once they reached the top, the clones disappeared. (End song.)

The girls walked over to a large gravestone, having a seat to catch their breath. “Phew…so, uh, you get chased by your shadow often?” April asked.

“Sometimes. I guess you two are the same?”

“Only since tonight.” Mado panted. “Huff…but, Madeline, is that really how you feel? What she said?”

“Forget about it. It’s not a big deal.”

“Come on, talk to us.” April smiled. “I mean, you don’t have to tell us your life’s story, but we don’t want any weird tension between us.”

“I dunno… I just feel like I’m in a rut. Hearing all this stuff about the KND makes me feel like I need to do something with my life. Like climbing a mountain. But since this is a dream and you ‘KND operatives’ are part of the dream, I feel like being in KND is the only way I can feel accomplished.”

“Well, we’re not just part of the dream. We’re real people; Madotsuki has the power to travel dreams. But no one’s telling you to be a KND, right? No one’s telling you to be a big hero or do something important, right? What’s wrong with just living a normal life?”

“Well, I guess… but what about you two? If you’re real operatives, would you want a normal life?”

“Technically, I’m not really an operative.” Madotsuki smiled sheepishly. “I just help them sometimes. And it’s easy because all I have to do is stay in my room and sleep. Which is pretty much all I do. But now April says I have to be Marshadow’s Guardian. So, I guess I won’t be able to live a normal life even if I want to.”

“It was Index who said that, it wasn’t my idea.” April mentioned. “Do you… not want to?”

Mado and Marshadow stared at each other for a moment. “Honestly… being a Firstborn Guardian feels like a huge responsibility. If I could, I would make you his Guardian, April.”

“Heh, me?” April blushed.

“You sound like you’ve been through a lot more than I have. You would probably take much better care of Marshadow.”

“But don’t you like me?” Marshadow asked.

“I do like you! I just don’t wanna have a big destiny. I just like sleeping in my house and daydreaming at school. Helping the KND the way I do isn’t usually difficult, but I never wanted to…”

“You’ve been through a lot, Madotsuki, so I understand why you’d feel that way.” April said. “But even if you become Marshadow’s Guardian, it doesn’t mean your life has to change. If anything, we could look after Marshadow ourselves until we really need you. Until then, just enjoy yourself!”

“But I wanted to spend more time with you after this.” Marshadow said to Mado. “You’re really nice to be around. There’s just something inside me that really wants to be near you…”

“Awww.” Mado smiled and patted his head. “Of course I will. There’s plenty of time to hang out in my dreams, after all.”

“We sort of just stopped talking about me, didn’t we?” Madeline asked. “I only asked a simple question.”

“Oh, we didn’t mean to ignore you!” Mado realized. “Did you wanna say something?”

“No, forget it. You guys are the important ones, I’m just tagging along.”

“Madeline, all we’re trying to say is it isn’t always fun to be like us.” April said. “I won’t deny that it is a lot of fun, but there’s nothing wrong with a normal life.”

“I guess you’re right. Still… if this is an important mission, I’d like to think I’m doing _something_ helpful. Are you guys just gonna think, ‘Oh, Madeline was a nice girl, I hope she does well,’ and just never talk to me again?”

“We’ll come visit you in real life!”

“That’s a lot of people we’re gonna have to visit.” Mado said awkwardly.

“Never mind, forget it.” Madeline said. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to hang out with me.”

“Yes, why would they waste time with a miserable girl like you?” a low voice spoke.

“Gee, thanks for the compliment.” Madeline replied angrily. “…Wait, who said that?” (Play “Chase Sequence” from _Celeste_.)

The girls stood with a start and searched behind the gravestone. A thin, gray man in a black robe eerily walked out of the mist. “Ah, there’s the little prince. You’re not so terrifying.”

“Huh? Do you work for my father?” Marshadow asked.

“I am one of the king’s Nightmare Generals. Call me Pitch Black.” He bowed courteously. “Now then, how about we just cut to the chase and give me those Chiptoons you have?”

April threw a punch, but Pitch slapped the Paint Fist away. “So, we’re doing this the hard way, are we?”

“Oh, Mr. Pitch? Mister?” A chubby, Asian-looking ghost with a green sweater, pink nose, and dark-green hair floated up behind him. “Are you almost finished with your errand?”

“What?! Would you leave me to my business, you persistent old fool?!”

“Y-Yes, of course! Please forgive me! (Oshiro, you idiot, if you bother your customer like this, you’ll only drive them away!)”

“You know, it’s kind of annoying when people barge into my dream like this.” Madeline said with a glare. “I should at least have the right to invite you in.”

“But don’t you see, girl? So long as you feel fear, you are inviting the Nightmares inside. Of course, we Nightmares have a tendency to break in where we aren’t wanted. Now then, Onyx, let’s put these three to their final rest!” Pitch waved his arm and conjured a black horse with golden eyes from his Blacksand.

_“Neeeeiiigh!”_

_Sub-boss: Pitch and Onyx_

The horse charged at the trio in attempt to ram them, but they latched a Hook Gem overhead and swung away. The horse stopped as Pitch aimed a sand-made bow with multiple arrows, the girls dropping before the arrows could strike. Onyx charged again, so they swung away once more. This time, Madeline dropped to the ground while the others stayed above. Pitch focused his arrows on Mado and April, allowing Madeline to run up, grapple the Nightmare, and pull herself toward him forcefully. The attack damaged Pitch as Onyx galloped backward. Pitch shot his arrows at the Hook Gems to drain their color. Onyx charged them again, but April punched Glow Paint to make the horse jump back in fear of the light. She could recolor the Hook Gems during this weakness, with Madeline grappling up to them, then grappling down at Pitch from behind, landing another strike.

Pitch conjured a wave of sand that allowed Onyx to gallop across the air. The girls grappled up a series of gems to swing around the air. Pitch charged them from the upper-left direction, then looped back around to charge from the right. April anticipated his direction and landed a punch against him. The horse retreated as Pitch began sending multiple streams of sand from random directions. One from the upper-left, one from below, the very right, the lower-left, leaving less room for them to swing with each wave. They all disappeared as Pitch charged them himself, but Madeline shot her grappler in time to latch him and land another hit. They landed on the ground as a storm of Blacksand enveloped the background. Horses charged one after the other, the girls evading as necessary. As expected, Pitch was riding one of the horses, and April shot her fist to impact him before he could pass.

“Agh!” Onyx came to a halt when it felt its master in distress. “I’ll let my minions take care of you instead. I have a Chiptoon to collect!” Pitch kicked his horse as it galloped across the road. The girls quickly ran after him, but a group of Sand Wolves appeared. The Nightmares were hurriedly dealt with as they chased Pitch toward a large hotel that seemed to be built around a mountain. (Play “Checking In” from _Celeste_.)

_Act 2: Celestial Resort_

The lobby of the hotel was fairly empty, excluding the piles of laundry strewn about. The windows were cracked and there were cobwebs in several places. Madotsuki saw a cage up near the ceiling, and the only way to get to it was to drink the shrink potion and enter a small hole in the wall. Madotsuki could use the grappler to swing Hook Gems up the interior scaffolds, having to fight back the cute spiders patrolling each platform. She could exit a hole at the top and grow back to normal before breaking the Electoon Cage. Mado rejoined her friends as they entered the first hallway, seeing Pitch and Oshiro across the other end. “Oshiro, would you quit wasting my time and point me to the Chiptoon?”

“Y-Yes, yes, of course! Just follow me up these stairs! (Darn it, Oshiro, you’re losing him! You can screw this up, you idiot!)”

Just then, a large swarm of black and red goop erupted from Oshiro and cluttered the hallway. The girls jumped over the first mounds of Toxic Sludge, but were stopped by a taller mound. They hooked a Hook Gem above its tip, but the rest of the floor seemed flooded with the substance. They would have to swing subsequent hooks and avoid the Flying Sludge in-between. They could land on a floor with small wriggly tendrils, and after casually stepping around a bit, April was hurt when the tendrils suddenly morphed into sludge. “Yowch! I guess we should be mindful where we step!”

The following room had floating stacks of laundry, requiring them to jump up the initial stacks to reach the airborne ones. Flying Sludge circled the many blocks of laundry as they jumped and climbed their way up, but they could avoid the sludge by ducking. There was a mass of laundry going into the wall on the left, and Mado was able to crouch and crawl into a gap. The gap had a dead end, but it seemed she flipped a switch that spawned a cage at the entrance, which April promptly broke. They climbed the laundry to the ceiling, where they could climb a rope through a vent. The vent let out on a new floor, where Mado was swiftly attacked by a Sand Elf. A group of elves snickered mischievously and ran about the floor. Madeline shot her grappler to one to pull herself over and headbutt the elf, working in tandem with her allies to KO the elves.

There was a washing machine in the left corner and a Kittentia surfing around inside it. Madotsuki used the magnifier to examine her. Kittentia shot out of the washer, wielding a magic scrubbing stick. She landed in a swimming pool somewhere and saw a lifeguard sleeping on the tower. Kittentia aimed her magic scrubber and fired a ray of light at the lifeguard: he transformed into Santa Claus.

“H-Ho, ho?” The lifeguard woke up with a fright. Feeling something fuzzy on his face, he pulled out a mirror, and was utterly shocked by his Santafied self. “Hoooooo! Hoooooo! Hooooooo!” Waving his arms in panic, the lifeguard fell off and into the pool.

With that, the girls proceeded into the next room. Waterfalls were leaking from the ceiling and flooding the lower floor. Madotsuki blew a large air bubble to envelop her friends, allowing them to traverse underwater. They jumped over small whirlpools of laundry, then had to jump small platforms up a tall shaft. Whirlpools swirled beneath each platform, requiring a careful jump trajectory. Afterwards, they began to cross a passage with a current blowing against them, having to either jump or duck clusters of laundry that were caught within it. Once they were past, a stairway led up and out of the water.

They stood before a large room full of Toxic Sludge. Pitch and Oshiro were near the top of the room. “I’m certain I left the Chiptoon around here…”

“This place is a complete mess, Oshiro! How could you leave it lost amongst all this clutter?!”

“I-I promise I’ll find it! In the meantime, would you like to wait in our presidential suite?”

“I’ll find the blasted thing myself!” Pitch smacked Oshiro aside and stomped through the door.

“(No, you’re losing him, Oshiro! If you can’t keep such an esteemed customer, you’re doomed!)”

A line of five Flying Sludges swooped to and fro between them and a Hook Gem, the trio grappling to it with careful timing. Afterwards, they had to jump up small platforms with tendrils on them, meaning that sludge would appear after they left those platforms. Fearlings wriggled down to stop them, and the girls had to take them down without jumping, lest they return to sludge-covered foothold. The next sequence of platforms had tendrils on the sides with sludge already on top. The trio had to grab the ledge of each platform before hang-jumping to the next, but as the same rules would apply, they had to hang from each ledge as a group, or else the sludge would prevent the others from advancing.

The girls grappled up a series of Hook Gems with sludge flying through each one, preventing them from hanging on them for more than a second. They reached a safe foothold and would have to crouch under a narrow tunnel of the sludge. Seeing the tunnel sloping downward, the girls removed their shoes, crouched, and slid under the sludge on socks. The slope would go up a ramp, and they jumped with quick timing to fly over a large mound of sludge—Madotsuki shot a Hook Gem toward the upper-left, going through a narrow tunnel of sludge to find a cage. Afterwards, she could glide back down to her friends. They landed beside a canvas as April painted another strawberry. Once their health was replenished, the girls jumped up another sequence of platforms before reaching a door. They entered a large, decrepit, but luxurious-looking bedroom. (End song.)

At first glance, there was nothing dangerous, so they calmly stepped forward—“AAAAH!” They were immediately surrounded by a thick column of Toxic Sludge, leaving only a small gap open for them to see through.

“There! I’ve trapped them! Are you pleased, Mr. Pitch?” Oshiro asked anxiously.

“Yes, very pleased.” Pitch smirked, crawling out from under the bed. “Now, if you would please, girls…” He held a hand open expectingly, “the Chiptoons.”

“You aren’t getting a single one, you creep!” Marshadow yelled.

The general loosed a Sand Arrow and struck Madeline in the shoulder. “OW!”

“HEY, leave Madeline alone! She has nothing to do with this!” April shouted.

“Give me the Chiptoons or I’ll load you with far more arrows!”

“H-Hey, if this is just a dream, we’ll just wake up if we get seriously hurt, right?” Madeline asked.

“What? You mean you haven’t told her?” asked Pitch. “With the Protoon destroyed, no one will be able to wake up. If you die, you’ll basically be asleep forever.”

“A-Asleep… forever?! I’m gonna die?!” Madeline’s pupils shrank in fear.

“We’re sorry we didn’t tell you.” April said. “It just didn’t come up, so we…”

“I-I don’t wanna die! I don’t want…I don’t want…”

The world began rumbling as huge, dark tentacles broke through the walls. “What is happening?!” Pitch exclaimed.

Madeline began hyperventilating, sinking to her knees. “She’s having a panic attack!” April exclaimed. “Madeline, calm down!”

Pitch grit his teeth impatiently as the tentacles closed in. “OSHIRO! THE CHIPTOON! Give it to me now!”

“Y-Y-Yes!” Oshiro flew over to a wardrobe. “It’s right here, Mr. Pitch.” He withdrew a yellow, electrical orb.

Madotsuki shot her grappler and seized the Chiptoon, yanking it over as Marshadow grabbed it. “AAAAAAHH!” The panic Madeline was feeling immediately coursed through him, gasping and panting as the tentacles swat the sludge away. Madotsuki, April, Pitch, and Oshiro were grabbed and squeezed by the tentacles.

“Madeline, you have to calm down! Please!” April shouted.

 _Y-yeah. Right. Remember what Theo taught you, Madeline. Remember… the feather…_ Madeline closed her eyes and imagined a gold feather floating in front of her. She breathed out to make the feather rise… breathed in to make it sink… breathed out… and in… and out… She kept her breath consistent so the feather floated at a calm, gentle pace… Eventually, her heart and mind were at ease.

The tentacles released them and shrank away. Marshadow calmed down as well—Pitch immediately lashed a sand claw and snatched the Chiptoon away from him. “I’ve wasted enough time here!” He flew up through a large hole in the ceiling that the tentacles broke open.

“Mr. Pitch, wait!” Oshiro flew after.

“Huff…sorry about that.” Madeline said. “I should’ve told you about my panic attacks.”

“You got us out of that sludge, so don’t be too upset.” April said, helping her to stand. “But we have to go after them!”

“Y-Yeah! Let’s go!”

Hook Gems lined the interior of the shaft, so the girls grappled up and onto the roof of the hotel. “Please, Mr. Pitch!” Oshiro begged, tugging on the man’s cloak. “My hotel is falling apart! I need someone to stay! Please!”

“Then why don’t you secure a permanent room for them?!” Pitch shot Oshiro with an arrow. (Play “Oshiro Chase” from _Celeste_.)

“NNNHHH!” Oshiro’s head swelled as his peach skin turned white, his eyes full of malice. “It’s not my fault… it was beyond my control… I did everything I could to accommodate my guests… If destroying them is all I can do to please you… then I **WILL**!”

_Boss fight: Mr. Oshiro_

Oshiro launched at the trio with mouth agape, Mado trying to shoot a bubble as they jumped over, but Oshiro endured the hit. The ghost returned as they jumped again, with Madeline bouncing on his head, causing his mouth to snap shut on his own tongue and take damage. Oshiro lunged at them with faster speed, but Madotsuki bonked him this time and dealt another hit. Oshiro took to the sky and spat Toxic Sludge down. The girls evaded 10 globs of the substance before Oshiro stopped to catch his breath, his tongue hanging out. Madeline grappled his tongue, shot up, and headbutted the ghost. Oshiro flew to the right side of the roof and flew up-and-down, spitting a barrage of sludges at various heights. The girls alternated between high jumps, low jumps, and quick drop downs or ducks to avoid the flurry of sludge. Oshiro tried to launch at them with a surprise attack, only for Madeline to stomp his head in return.

Oshiro flew away again and barfed out a great tsunami of sludge. Hook Gems seemed to fly out with the waves, so they grappled one above, grappled a low one through a narrow gap of sludge, then performed quick and careful jumps over the next few waves, with Mado’s head bumping some and taking damage. The waves ended as Oshiro lunged, suffering a bonk under Mado’s boots. Oshiro flew even higher and spat out several sludges that swept left and right. Madeline grappled up the Hook Gems while avoiding the fast-moving sludges—she took a hint and was dropped back to the ground. She endured the pain and grappled up again, dodging the sludges more carefully. Oshiro floated at the top of the sequence and had to be hooked past the sludges just the same, but Madeline successfully landed another hit to the ghost.

They both returned to the roof as Oshiro spat out a faster barrage of sludge. In their hasty dodging, April and Madotsuki took a hit, and they nearly missed Oshiro when he whooshed by. The ghost barfed and flooded the roof with sludge, requiring them to swing across flying Hook Gems again. They latched between high and low hooks to avoid the sludges that would follow, but Oshiro whooshed underneath before they could realize it. They endured another round of swinging as Madeline was hurt in shooting upward, but when she saw Oshiro about to fly across the upper area, she let the momentum fly her up so she could bounce on him. The girls could land on the roof again, having to duck under a huge, flying wave of sludge. Oshiro waited at the end of their little gap, readying his teeth. After waiting long enough, he launched—but this was just the same time that an overhead gap flew by, allowing them to jump up into it before smashing down on Oshiro. (End song.)

“Oooooohh!” The ghost’s head deflated like a balloon as he plopped on the roof.

“Huff…huff…” Madotsuki gasped for breath. “That was cl-”

Pitch Black shot his sand claw directly into Mado’s window. The three Chiptoons were yanked out of her. “You girls were more annoying than I anticipated. We’ll return to finish the prince off later. His Majesty will be delighted to have these!” Pitch mounted Onyx and rode off into the dawn horizon.

“THE CHIPTOONS!” Marshadow screamed.

“Oh, no!” Madeline panicked. “After climbing this far… it’s like we accomplished nothing.”

“We’ll get them back!” April assured. “Look, there’s the Exit Portal! As long as we have Marshadow, we can track where Pitch takes them!”

“I’ll go with you! I feel bad that this happened…”

“It wasn’t your fault, Madeline. But you don’t have to come with us.”

“But I…I feel like I haven’t done anything. I don’t want to just… end the mission like this.”

“Madeline, it sounds there’s a lot of things you’re trying to figure out with your life. I’m sorry our conversation was kind of cut short, but we really appreciate you for helping us. We don’t want you to trouble yourself with our mission. Just focus on living, and some day, we’ll come back to visit you.”

“I… Okay.” Madeline bowed her head in a frown.

Madotsuki tipped her chin up and shared a smile. “Promise you’ll enjoy your normal life. It’s probably more exciting than you think.”

“Heh… okay.” Madeline smiled back.

With one last friendly farewell, Madotsuki conjured a portal onto the nearby pedestal. She, April, and Marshadow were slurped inside. “Hmm…” Madeline looked over at a nearby payphone. She walked up and dialed a number.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, Mom.”

_“Madeline! Are you enjoying your trip?”_

“I’m fine, but… I think I had a bad dream.”

_“Oh, dear. Is everything alright?”_

“Yeah…” Madeline smiled contently. “Besides that, things are pretty good.”


	6. Crumbling Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nightmare Generals wreak havoc upon the KND's dreams. Meanwhile, Madotsuki is confronted with the lingering nightmare that is her past.

**So, I’ve been playing _Celeste_ , and man, that game is nuts! The challenge levels are so difficult, you have to memorize so many button and jump combinations! It’s so stressful, yet it feels so invigorating to play a platformer like this! Sadly, it’s really distracting me from this story. ^^; XD**

****

**_

Night 6: Crumbling Dreams

_**

****

**Hall of Doors**

“Hah hah hah HAH! Nice job, Pitch!” André cackled gleefully. “I can’t believe you swiped all their Chiptoons! If this were a game, I’d say you used a cheat code!”

“I must admit they presented a challenge. But any challenge becomes easy once you know the strategy.” Pitch smiled proudly. “Now then, I shall be the one to present these to His Majesty.” He turned in the direction of the library’s portal.

“Wait a second, Shady!” André flew in his way. “Now ain’t the best time. Darkrai’s son came back for another round, and he brought some friends with him. If we bring the Chiptoons now, they might get swiped.”

“Well, that presents a problem. But I can’t just hold onto them, or else those brats will track me down.”

“’Guess you shoulda dealt with Marshadow while you were at it! Ya messed up there, haha!”

“Shut it, Fly! I’ll just send these to the Nightmare Generals. Those kids will never be able to recollect them all! MONKEYS!”

Sand Monkeys formed from his Blacksand, screeching and dancing madly. Pitch tossed a Chiptoon to each of them. “Bring these to the Nightmare Generals at once! I’ll be keeping this one for myself.” He held up the yellow Chiptoon collected from Celeste. “I can feel the chi from within it… This Chiptoon contains Jirachi’s Wishes. This should help me terrorize her.”

“What about me, Pitch? Don’t I get a Chiptoon?”

“Of course not, you couldn’t even grab them yourself. You should focus your efforts on crushing those girls and seizing Marshadow.”

“Yeah, well who needs ya?! There’s still one Chiptoon left, so while those brats are tryin’ to get them back, I’ll take that one for myself! Hehehehaha!” The Black Lum flew off with determination.

“His voice is a nightmare.” Pitch scoffed. “…” He looked to the Sand Monkeys. “And what are you still doing here?!”

The monkeys shared confused glances and pointed at their Chiptoons. “Oh, right, we don’t know where the generals are. We should give them a call.” He pulled out a sandy cellphone.

**Other dreams**

Cigar Stacks was a dreamscape of cigar-like smokestacks fuming up the sky. The stacks were being strangled and broken by black brambles, causing the smoke to shroud the ground. Terry Stork was forced to hold his breath in the smog. “Now I see… This dream was built from your own frustration.” Äs Nödt spoke through the smog. “You despise your mother’s smoking habits to the point where it’s all you can think about in your own slumber. How do you stay awake after a night of such anxiety?”

Terry silently growled in anger, trying to search for the general, but he couldn’t see a thing. He sank into a Shadow Veil before the brambles could stab at him, but Nödt could sense his presence via Terry’s fear and stabbed at the ground.

…

Chimney’s dream was Train Reign, an endless field of countless trains that roll into infinity. Unfortunately, the trains had come to a dead stop, their wheels crumbled. Chimney herself was trapped within a single train, with nothing to eat but mounds of dead Gonbe. She refused to eat at all costs, not until she were free. But as she felt her dreamself starving, it felt all the more real.

…

Loser School was a dreamscape where Lee Andrew used to be the coolest kid in school. It was easy considering that all the other students couldn’t do jack; they were always tripping, dressed sloppily, and breaking everything they touched, making Lee look cool in comparison. However, the school had seen an unusual surge in talent with the Nightmare infestation, so the losers began bullying the former star student into humility.

…

Football Land resembled a football field that was as big as a country. Denny Whitby and the dream inhabitants had the ability to run with super speed and throw their footballs for miles. Sadly, Denny suddenly felt a leg cramp, and his fellow players followed suit. “OW! I-I can’t move… what the heck…”

“AAAAAHH!” There was a scream as Denny looked over to Leanne Grayson, running as a herd of nightmarish dragons pursued her. “Leanne! I…” He desperately tried to run to her rescue, but his broken legs prevented him from barely moving an inch. “I can’t…I can’t… save you…”

“This is quite a shame.” A calm voice spoke. Denny looked to the empty audience stands, seeing a tall, thin, and ghostly figure. His spatial body made him similar to Darkrai I, with several long and curved tails at the base of his cloak, a red-eyed white face, and purple curled goat horns. “The dreams of this boy and his friends are all plagued by the same nightmare. Perhaps I should turn attention to the less tragic KND operatives.”

“Who the heck are you?!”

“I am Nocturn, the Ghost of Dreams. (From _Danny Phantom_.) Unlike my Nightmare associates, I attain nourishment from the pleasant dreams of mortals. This helps to pave the way for Nightmares, but there’s hardly anything nourishing with the Protoon in shambles. But it will have to do.” Nocturn flew down and impaled his tendrils into Denny’s football players. Denny watched in horror as the players shriveled up and were absorbed into him. “AAAAHH!” Nocturn was suddenly covered by pancakes drenched with hotsauce.

“Keep your gross tenta-thingies off my brother!” declared Lulu Whitby, Denny’s chubby and darker-skinned sister.

“The brat from the Pancake Palace! How did you get here?”

“Those blue long-nosed things helped me! Denny, have this!” She swiftly tossed a triangular pancake piece with green syrup into Denny’s mouth.

The cramp in his leg seemed to subside as he stretched back to full energy. “Thanks, sis! Let’s knock this ghost back to sleep!” Denny donned a pair of boxing gloves, the knuckles loaded with springs as he blasted Nocturn away with the first punch.

“Sleepwalkers! Attack them!” A swarm of chubby green ghosts with stitched eyes appeared, the siblings working together to fight them.

_Nocturn was a mortal man who died eons ago and became a ghost. His Zanpakutō allowed him to enter dreamscapes and harvest their power, an ability he uses for his own gain. However, his soul was destroyed several times until he became unrecognizable from his former self._

Nocturn’s cellphone began to ring, so he answered it. “What is it, Pitch?”

…

Moody Lake was a vast, reflective lake of marble white towers. The Beldam was crawling up the side of a wide tower on her metal spider-legs when she received a call. “Hm? You’re sending the Chiptoons to us? I don’t see a problem with that. I’m at the Moody Lake right now.”

_“Good. I’m sending a monkey there now.”_

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a boy to dollify.” Beldam hung up and resumed her ascent up the tower. Her metal webbing crossed and connected all the towers, leaving little room to escape. The sky was filled with dark clouds, as if a storm were approaching.

Beldam reached the top of the tower, seeing Harvey Harper melancholically sitting on his bed. “Hello there, sweetie. You look awfully upset about something. Perhaps I can help you-”

A sudden BURST blew Beldam off the tower, the Nightmare crashing through some of her webbing before hitting the top of another tower. “…?!” The dreamscape’s owner stood powerfully atop the higher tower, a bright and big red flame enveloping him. He glared down at the woman with pure malice and spite, and even from this distance, she could see those enraged eyes perfectly up his ushanka. “What…what is this… vile hatred?! AAAAAAAHHH…!”

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM…_

A bright red explosion towered higher than all the marble towers combined. The light of deep anger shone upon the dreamscape.

A deep crater of ash replaced the top of Beldam’s tower, and all her webs crumbled away. A few burnt pieces of the doll-like spider and half of her lifeless head remained. “I’m not in the mood.” Harvey said. “Sigh…I guess something’s happening to the Dream World. No wonder I can’t wake myself up.”

 _“Eee! Eee! Eee!”_ A Blacksand monkey climbed atop the tower to find Beldam. _“Eee…?”_

Harvey glared at the chimp holding the Chiptoon. _“…eee…”_ It was about to turn and leave—Harvey burned the sand with Anger Fire. He picked up the pink Chiptoon. “Hmm…this looks like the Protoon. Huh…”

_Beldam was created by Darkrai II. She went rogue in her desire to steal children’s eyes and convert their bodies into dolls. Beldam fled from her creator and sought refuge in a sub-dimension of a small house, preying on any folk who moved there. She was eventually exposed by a girl named Coraline as Darkrai located and arrested her. Recently, she was freed by Pitch Black as they entered the Dream Realm in preparation for Darkrai I’s return. In the end, she encountered a nightmare of her own…_

…

Sunni Chariton’s dreamscape was Wonderland, inherited from her ancestor, Alice. As giant spears rained and impaled her dream, the Filipino psychicbender conjured a giant Psy-Sphere and fired it at her foe. Wizeman (from _NiGHTS_ ) was a giant being composed of a blue cloak, a spiked metal crown, and six floating hands with eyes on each. He had green jewels on his collar. Wizeman grabbed the Psy-Sphere in his six hands, compressed it, and popped it like a balloon.

 _“I can sense you have strong Imagination… but you haven’t the will to use it.”_ Wizeman spoke, seeing the hundreds of giant dead bodies that formed beneath the spears. They all resembled either Mikaela or Darcy Chariton. _“Imagination is ruined by fear and despair.”_

“I can still imagine your demise!” Sunni declared, imagining the ground erupting with lava from beneath him. Wizeman cast dark power from his hand eyes and turned the lava into water, willing it to spray in Sunni’s direction at a freezing temperature.

 _“So, all you can imagine is hatred? Even so, I relish in such nightmares! I will have your mind before long!”_ As he clasped the white Chiptoon in one of his hands, Wizeman changed Wonderland into a gigantic rap studio. Sunni’s ears were pounded with awful lyrics packed with swear words, with Wizeman’s hands working six discs at once. She tried to imagine Wonderland back to normal, but was struck by discs in the form of shurikens.

_Created by Darkrai I over 300 years ago, Wizeman is one of his strongest generals, having served him by creating his own brand of Nightmares. Like Nocturn, he can absorb the positive aspects of a dreamscape, as well as manipulate dreamscapes to his whim._

…

Inkworks resembled a giant factory with dim ceiling lights, created simply based on Jerome Winkiebottom’s paperwork duties. It was under attack by a round, balloon-like jester called Donbalon, one of Wizeman’s creations. Using his extendable arms, Donbalon struck all the items in Jerome’s factory and swelled them up like balloons, which were all sent at Jerome. While it was a fear he was rather embarrassed by, Jerome was afraid of balloons ever since a bad incident at a fair, during his childhood. As hundreds of balloons begun exploding around him, the traumatic memories came bursting back into his mind.

…

Dimension Land was a lone asteroid that possessed a portal machine connecting to countless worlds, each representing the many races of the universe. The portal had suffered a terrible malfunction as Nebula was desperately trying to get it back under control. To make it worse, the opposite ends of the portal were firing deadly lasers that were burning through and destroying all the worlds. But behind her, a large broccoli monster was trying to strangle her mother, so Nebula turned attention to shoot Space Lightning at the Nightmare. While she managed to hold him off, a cluster of large centipedes began crawling around the portal controls and biting it to pieces. Nebula returned attention to them and tried to shoot them off—“AAAH!” She was shot in the arm by a Blacksand Arrow.

“What a burden you’ve placed upon yourself.” Pitch Black crawled out from under Nebula’s bed. “Having to earn and maintain the loyalty of so many followers, knowing that some despise you and others hold high expectations. Even the weight of past regrets torments your dreams.”

“Oh, I get it. You’re some kind of nightmare villain and you’re the one doing this.”

“You’re quite mistaken. The one who caused this nightmare is none other than Marshadow!” Pitch cast a wave of sand, Nebula warping above in evasion before shooting Starbursts down, which Pitch blocked with a Sand Shield.

“You mean the Nightmare Firstborn?” Nebula suspected he would awake soon, remembering Index’s info from a few days ago. “But why… did he do this?”

“Shouldn’t you be more worried about yourself?” Pitch shot a barrage of arrows up, one of them scratching Nebula’s shoulder. “After all, if I destroy you here, you won’t wake up in the real world!”

“Like I don’t fight for my life every other week! No matter how big of a burden it is, I will keep leading my operatives!” Nebula rained a Star Storm onto Pitch, the Nightmare swiftly evading the stars. “AAAH!” The broccoli monster stretched its arms up to grab Nebula.

“There was a time when I felt such commitment. But that piece of me died a long time ago.” Pitch’s sand spread around him like a vortex as Fearlings rose up like mist. “Which is why I’m here to haunt you now…”

**Zathura; 1.5 million years ago**

_“I’ll be back soon.”_

_“Promise?”_

_“On my soul.”_

Located in the center of a black hole, Zathura was a planet that was well sought for its resources. In one corner of the planet, the Cragmites were invading for their spacebending technology, but in another, the Nightmares ravaged the land for its Star Bits.

Kozmotis Pitchiner was among Zathura’s greatest heroes, piercing many a Nightmare with sand-made arrows. Sandbenders were a rarity on this planet, but Kozmotis was nonetheless a natural at the art. He had no desire to fall to these monsters, for the promise he made to his daughter was still clear in his mind. He promised that he would return, and he would keep his promise, as he did after returning from every other battle.

“There! That should be the last of them!” Kozmotis declared once the last monster had fallen.

“General Kozmotis! We have to return to the palace immediately!” a shorter soldier yelled as he ran up to the white-skinned general.

“My thoughts exactly! Won’t Emily be thrilled to hear of my success!”

“No, sir! The palace is under attack!”

“Attack?!”

“I think this was a diversion, sir!”

The Palace of Lunanoff was situated on a mountain with towers shaped like crescent moons. Kozmotis’s eyes flooded with despair as the Nightmares lay siege upon it. “EMILY!” With thoughts of his daughter’s safety at heart, Kozmotis raced to the castle, but hundreds of Nightmares fought to oppose him. His strength waning from the endless forces, Kozmotis looked in the distance as a gigantic moon ship seemed to rise from the ground. He recognized it as the _Moon Clipper_ , the royal family’s personal vessel. It was expected that they would evacuate in the event of such an emergency, but only one thought lingered on his mind: “Is Emily on that-”

He couldn’t finish his thought before a green, laughing troll Nightmare shot him in the back with a laser.

…

…

 _“Mwahahahaha! So, this was the Lunanoff Family’s greatest general.”_ The Nightmare King’s long-nailed fingers slowly closed in on Kozmotis’s half-awake body. _“I had hoped to turn their child into a beautiful Nightmare, but I can only do with you, it seems.”_

“M-my daughter… what’s happened to my daughter?!”

_“I couldn’t say, my little friend. Perhaps the Lunanoffs took her with them, or they left her behind to die.”_

“RELEASE ME, you monster!” Kozmotis squirmed in the king’s hold. “I have to find them! I have to save…”

 _“I will bring you to them, my friend. I will let you see your daughter again. But in return…”_ The king squeezed Kozmotis like a sponge, the whiteness spurting off his skin like juice, _“you belong… to me…”_

…

His white skin had been reduced to a dull gray, using his newfound fear-induced sandbending to slay the Zathurian nobles. As the Nightmares reaped the land of its Star Bits, Pitch managed to take one of the Lunarian nobles hostage. Knowing the Lunanoffs possessed Lunarian blood, he suspected they had fled to their ancestral home.

Using the hostage, Pitch navigated the Lunar Field and arrived at Lunaria. He found where the Lunanoffs had docked and attacked their refuge. Nightmares were naturally weak to Moon Chi and thus couldn’t enter, but Pitch’s Zathurian heritage helped him to survive and his sandbending was still strong. Tsar Lunar XI and Tsarina Lunar, Lunarians in royal attire, were unable to fend off their invader as his Blacksand loomed above them.

“When you fled the palace that day… did you take my daughter? Did you take Emily?”

“We’re sorry, Kozmotis.” Lunar XI replied. “They came for our son. We couldn’t stay to search for your daughter… we had to escape with all that we could.”

“Then what became of her?!”

“Perhaps she is still on Zathura. We will help you find her, Kozmotis! Just please… don’t let those monsters take our son.”

“Sorry… but my loyalty died with my soul.” And so, the corrupted general struck them down with his Blacksand.

Pitch scoured Lunaria until he could find the Lunanoff Prince, but was intercepted by the prince’s loyal guard, Nightlight. Ultimately, Pitch and Nightlight destroyed each other, and by the time Darkrai I rebuilt Pitch’s soul ages later, it was too late. The Lunanoff Prince would start a new life on the planet, forsaking his past and becoming untraceable; and Zathura itself would seem to disappear from the face of the universe. Even if he wanted to search for his daughter, he couldn’t. And besides… would she even want to see him now? Would she sleep well knowing what a monster he’s become? He could never return to his former identity… He now existed as Pitch Black, a servant of Darkrai the First.

**Present time**

“AAH!” In the midst of his reminiscing, Pitch was punched by a fist of sunny gold sand.

“Pretty weird for a Nightmare to be daydreaming in the middle of battle.” A snarky girl’s voice spoke, her bare feet marching down a stairway of gold sand.

Pitch glared at the intruder. She had freckles, black hair under a purple bucket crown, and purple pajamas. “Is that Dreamsand? Are you another Bubble Dreamer?”

“The name’s Shelly, dweebo!” the Beach Queen declared with a wave of sand. “Little Jessie couldn’t beat you himself, so he got me to help!”

“He was following me?!”

“Don’t worry, I told him to let me handle it. Time to knock the sand off your shorts!” Shelly threw a large Sand Fist that Pitch sliced in half, shooting arrows at the girl. Shelly dodged left and conjured three Sandballs to swirl around her, kicking them like soccerballs. They whooshed around Pitch before hitting his head, back, then legs as he fell over, allowing Shelly to kick a wave of sand that forced him away. Pitch summoned Blacksand Horses to charge at Shelly, which she countered with sand-made Shell Knights. Pitch rose up on a sand pillar to shoot Shelly from over the carnage, but she swiftly skied around and threw Sandballs at the general.

“I feel like I’m watching two beach bullies.” Nebula remarked, dodging the broccoli monster’s arms and shooting Starbursts at its face. “I guess I’ll leave it to her for now. As for you, I take it you’re supposed to be that green dude who killed Mom.” Granted, Nebula didn’t remember that man’s name, only that Cheren called him “Broccoli Dude” as a passive joke. 

“Pitiful little protector couldn’t save her dear mum.” the monster sneered, drawing a katana from a stalk of celery. “Imagine what else I could’ve done if she hadn’t-”

“I would’ve beaten you easily if we weren’t in such a tight area!” Nebula cut him off and trapped him in five layers of Space Blocks, exploding them. The monster endured with charred pieces of himself, Nebula shooting Starbursts in defense against his cuts.

“Why didn’t you warp us out of there? Or summon any of the other operatives to help you? There were plenty at your disposal in that very room, but instead, you chose to wait!”

“Whatever!” Nebula struck him with a jolt of lightning. “At least somewhere out there, my mom’s knocking you creeps back into whatever hell you crawled out of!”

**Chamber of the Protoon**

Darkrai II clashed Exor against his father’s claws, chipping off the god’s left middle nail. His minions Bowyer, Mack, and Yaridovich attacked Darkrai I from all angles: Bowyer’s arrows turned his head to stone, allowing Mack to stab down and smash it with pogo-stick force, but the king smacked the pogo-sword away after the fact. Yaridovich pierced spears into the king’s right wrist, but was blown off by Darkrai I’s Scare Scream.

A huge sphere of light shimmered above the king: it was Rayman’s golden fist, grown to an incredible charge before smashing down on the king’s horned crown. The Holy Nightmare hacked saliva from the attack, but Darkrai I suddenly flew above Rayman and conjured a tornado, swallowing him up and sending him away. It was then that NiGHTS, a thin jester with big blue eyes, a purple and white uniform, and a red gem on their collar, soared up the center of the tornado and drilled the underside of the king’s head. An extra mouth appeared underneath and chomped NiGHTS inside, and Darkrai used his other mouth to spit NiGHTS miles away.

_“Instead of fighting me, shouldn’t you worry about your precious Kids Next Door?”_

“No matter how dangerous your Nightmare Generals, they are nothing compared to what the KND have faced!” the younger Darkrai vowed.

_“Yes, some of them are stubbornly unafraid of my generals… but they’ll have something to fear before long.”_

**Other dreams**

“Ah, pardon me.” Nocturn said with a smirk. “Did I forget to show you children something?”

“Show us what? Your ugly goatee?” Lulu retorted.

“Sleepwalkers? If you would.” With a snap of his fingers, two Sleepwalkers landed before the Whitby siblings.

They unzipped their bodies like sleeping bags as two bodies fell out of them. “?!” They were unmistakable as Lenny and Ogie, their parents, with snapped necks. “M-M-M-Mom? Dad?!” Lulu stuttered.

“It’s a dream, Lulu! I-It’s just a dream!”

“You’re quite mistaken.” Nocturn spoke. “I invaded their dreams first and dealt away with them. I’m usually not a fan of such unpleasant dreams, but whatever weakens your spirits.”

“AAAAAAAAHH!!” The siblings charged at Nocturn with greater ferocity.

“Or perhaps I was mistaken!!”

…

The dreams of Sarah-Jane and Gary-Lou Jones were invaded by a Dream Chimera, a dark-red bipedal creature with the heads of a lion, goat, and cobra. When the Nightmare arrived in Sarah-Jane’s dream, she was horrified to see the head of her brother spat out from the cobra’s mouth.

…

The Swan’s Paradise was the extravagant dream of Bon Clay Jr. where swans could dance all day. Hordes of Hoodlums invaded the dream and shot all the swans. Bon Clay was in the midst of a battle with Hoodlum officer, Master Kaag, who controlled a pair of giant stompers. In spite of Clay’s swift movement, he was shot in the legs by hidden snipers, allowing Kaag to stomp and pulverize the swan.

**Madotsuki’s House**

Images of Wonderland, Moody Lake, Football Land, and Dimension Land flickered through Madotsuki’s window as Marshadow rested in her arms. “So, the Chiptoons wound up in four different locations?” April asked. “And not only that… I recognize some of them as other operatives’ dreams. We went to see them, remember? Like Harvey’s dream.”

“Oh, yeah.” Mado replied. She remembered being visited by Harvey after she was adopted by her new family.

_“Hi, Madotsuki. Do you… remember me?”_

_“Um…I don’t, sorry. Are you one of the KND?”_

_“Yeah. Is everything okay?”_

_“Yeah, I guess. I mean… my head’s still pretty fuzzy, but…”_

_“That’s good.” Harvey lowered his head, eyes shaded under his ushanka. “I…I really am glad you’re okay.”_

_“You look upset about something.”_

_“It’s nothing. I just remember… what happened three years ago. I’ve never been more stressed in my life, and after I thought I failed, I…”_

_“About that… what exactly happened to me?”_

_“You don’t want to know.”_

_“But you’ve all been doing so much for me. You’re all trying to be my friends, but I have no idea why! I’m so confused!”_

_“It’s better that you don’t remember, okay? And if you’re confused, then we’ll quit bothering you.”_

_“But I feel like… I need to do something to repay you.”_

_“Sigh…if we ever need you for anything, we’ll call you. Just promise me something.”_

_“What?”_

_“Don’t join the KND and enjoy your life. I don’t want you to suffer like we do.”_

And eventually, Harvey did ask her for help, during the Pirate Wars. But before that, Madotsuki helped them during Halloween, when the faint images of her past began flickering in her mind. “I wonder…” April thought aloud. “Maybe some Dream Spirits were able to take the Chiptoons from Pitch and bring them to those operatives’ dreams for safekeeping?”

“That sounds too easy.” Marshadow said. “What if they were given to other Nightmares, and they just happened to be in those dreams?”

April smiled and giggled. “In that case, those Nightmares were in the wrong dreams at the wrong time. They don’t stand a chance against the KND!”

“You think so?”

“Pretty sure.” April shrugged.

“That’s not very assuring!”

“Either way, let’s try not to overwhelm ourselves. Let’s just look for the last Chiptoon before the Nightmares get it.”

“I’ve been trying to, but my head gets kinda staticky. I can only get a clear read on the other four.”

“I need to step out for a minute.” Madotsuki set Marshadow on the bed and walked away. “My head kind of hurts.”

“But we need your window thing to show a picture!”

“You don’t need me to actually track it, right?”

“Mado, is something wrong?” April asked.

“I’m fine, I just need time to think for myself…”

Madotsuki stepped out of the house and into the darkness of her dreamscape. Indeed, this is how her dreamscape always appeared since the loss of her memory. Perhaps there was more to it beforehand, but she wouldn’t know. All it was was a dark valley with nothing remarkable. The faint light that shone from the crescent moon was slowly being enveloped in shadow.

She let her mind wander as she walked forward. She didn’t want to go too far from the house in case April and Marshadow called for her, but it’s not like she could lose her way. Harvey sounded so dire back then, and ever since, she had been more curious about her past. It would be so easy to ask April and remember it all, but with how serious everyone was making it feel, she wasn’t sure if she should. But if she never learned, this feeling would keep eating away at her mind. Before her, her dreamscape was so empty and dull, and her heart felt empty because of it.

“…Huh?” The darkened moon began to cast an eerie red glow. But though the sky reddened, the land was still dark. …Except…

A red orb appeared amongst the darkness. It had electrical currents inside it. “Is that… a Chiptoon?” Madotsuki approached the floating gem. “It…it couldn’t be the last Chiptoon.” But she couldn’t just leave it alone without checking. Madotsuki reached for the red Chiptoon—“AAAH!” A force of power blew her away.

_You mustn’t remember… You mustn’t. You cannot lose your happy ending._

“Huh? Who said that…” The redness began to fade away, shrouding Mado in darkness. She worriedly searched around, but couldn’t even find her house.

…

“Hmm… Madotsuki’s been gone a while.” April said. “I think we should go look.”

“Yeah. I’m still not getting anything.”

April twisted the doorknob to open the door… but it was jammed. “Hey, did she lock us in?”

“I dunno.” Marshadow hopped off the bed and jumped to grab the knob. “Hnnnn!” He struggled to turn it, but it was stuck tight. “Darn! Maybe I can squeeze under here!” He dropped and tried to squeeze himself under the door. April cringed at the tight-looking feeling, hearing him stretch like a piece of rubber… but with one last _pop_ , he forced himself under all the way.

“Ah…okay.” April blinked in confusion.

Madotsuki wandered lost in the dream; it wouldn’t be weird to assume she had fallen into a nightmare. She turned around a dozen times before something caught her eye in the darkness: a train car.

Madotsuki curiously approached and entered the car. As soon as she shut the door, the car began rumbling as Mado could feel it moving. The inside was completely ordinary and almost sort of relaxing, traveling on a quiet train in the middle of the night. Someone was sitting in the left seat reading a newspaper, so Madotsuki took the right seat. There was a newspaper beside her, so she picked it up. “…” The front page had a hand with an eye in its palm, but the writing sort of resembled hieroglyphics and was indiscernible.

“The paper changed publishers about a year ago. It hasn’t been the same since.” said the person to her right.

“Oh…ahem, hey, do you know where this train is heading?”

“It’s not heading to a pleasant place. In fact, I never imagined it would run again at all. Look ahead and tell me if you still want to go.”

Madotsuki stood and walked to the windshield. In the far distance was a titan of unspeakable terror. It was black and drooling red from its mouth, with a wave of red hair. Its many hands were gripping white hills-

Madotsuki began panting in horror, immediately throwing open the door. The train stopped instantly as she got off, running in the opposite direction. She didn’t know what that monster was, but she wanted to run as far as possible. Her escape was fruitful, for the monster was drawing further. “Madotsuki…Madotsuki, wait…”

“Madotsuki!”

When she thought she was hearing the train-rider’s voice, it became Marshadow’s. Madotsuki turned around again and saw the Firstborn coming. “Marshadow…”

“April got stuck in your room! You didn’t try to lock us in, did you?”

“…” Before she could answer, that horrible sight returned: the closer Marshadow drew, the monster in the distance grew wider and wider. “GET AWAY!” Madotsuki cried, running from him.

“W-what? Mado, what’s wrong?”

“Just stay away from me!”

“But…” Marshadow stepped backward a bit. The monster steadily shrank with the growing gap between them.

Madotsuki caught her breath before processing the situation. Did she just yell at Marshadow? She didn’t mean to, she was yelling at the monster. Madotsuki should’ve called to him and apologized… but if she did, the monster would just come closer again. Looking at Marshadow, then at the monster… she could hardly find a difference in her feelings. Both were making her so… afraid.

“Madotsuki… what’s wrong? Did I make you mad?”

“I…I…” Why was she feeling this way? Why did the Chiptoon appear in her dream? The previous Chiptoons contained the fears of the dreamscapes’ owners, so was Madotsuki feeling her own fears? She didn’t even know what those fears were. “Is this… my past?” That was the only explanation. Whatever that foul creature was, it was a part of her past. The past so horrific that the KND erased it. After seeing that… did she really want to remember?

“Um…okay.” Marshadow bowed his head and walked away. “I’ll… leave you alone then.”

“…” Mado bit her lip in guilt. As afraid as she was, Marshadow didn’t deserve her scorn. “Marshadow, wait! I…”

But he had already disappeared. The monster disappeared, so her heart should feel at ease… but Marshadow was gone, so her heart felt empty. She liked Marshadow, and the feeling of him riding in her shirt window made her feel warm. But she was also terrified of him. She loved him… and was terrified. But why?

“Madotsuki.” The train-rider’s voice spoke. She turned, and there stood a black-bodied man with a white head with black hair and no mouth.

“Who are you, anyway?”

“My name is Sentimental Komuro Michael Sakamoto Dada-sensei. But you may call me Masada.”

“I will definitely do that. Wait… Masada… that name sounds familiar.”

“It was Halloween when we last spoke. But it was only a moment ago when I finally regained my physical form. I’ve only existed as a figment of a memory. …But you don’t remember me, do you?”

“N…no.” Mado sighed and hung her head. “I don’t know… if I want to remember… I feel like if I do, I’ll be destroying all the kindness the KND have done for me. There must be a reason they made me forget.”

“Perhaps there is. I wouldn’t remember myself. But what I do remember… is that you have already come to peace with your past.”

“I have?”

“Yes. But one’s fears do not easily go away. If what happened to you is too unspeakable, then the memory will always torment you, no matter if you learn to move on. Perhaps you are happier without your memories.”

“Then why do I still feel so empty?”

“Maybe there is more to your past beyond just fear. In sacrificing the dark memories, maybe you’ve also lost the warm memories. Not that I would remember…”

“…” Madotsuki faced in Marshadow’s direction again. Or rather, she assumed he went that way. Madotsuki hurried that direction, slowly making out a set of shapes. Rectangular shapes. …They were 12 doors of distinct designs, set around surreal Mayan designs on the floor. This place felt familiar, and yet it did not. “That monster was terrifying… I don’t want to remember it. I had an awful past. How could I have any warm memories from something so terrible? What could I be forgetting that I want to remember?”

She didn’t want to remember the monster, but was there something special that she did want to remember? She had to know… but the question was, which door does she go in? Maybe she had to check them all. So, she started with the first one.


	7. Live and Let the Lost World Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madotsuki travels her dreamscape to put the pieces back together. But what is she still forgetting?

**This level is a callback to classic _Yume Nikki_ , and particularly the Madotsuki Arc of _Seven Lights_.**

****

**_

Night 7: Live and Let the Lost World Live

_**

****

“Sniiiiiff…I felt a big heap of energy around here!” André sneered to himself as he flew across the valley. “Yeh…I smell that Chiptoon like the inside of a toad’s guts! It should be right around…!”

The region beyond the valley was eclipsed by an indescribable distortion. “Wait… isn’t this place…” He was getting a sense of déjà vu. “I, uh… maybe I’ll just wait ’til… someone clears this up first. Yeh! This is a… little too scary for my taking.” (Play “Quiet and Falling” from _Celeste_.)

_Dream 6: Mado no Nikki_

_Mission: Fix the Lost Dream._

Madotsuki first entered a green door. She had entered what appeared to be a forest of coniferous trees, but it appeared the trees were fizzing in and out of existence. A pink ghost drooling green was sitting on the path, and when Mado touched it, the ghost wrapped its tail around and stuck to her, its drool drooping on her head. Her movement was weighed as she could only run forward at a slower pace. Madotsuki jumped some small platforms to ascend a tree, but had to apply extra force to her legs with the ghost weighing her down. Once on the next ledge, a purple ghost threatened to latch onto her. Mado could water a small cloud with Sadness’s Tears, which could bounce her just high enough to glide over the ghost, despite her weight.

Mado carefully jumped some tree platforms over a chasm, but upon missing a jump, she fell to a lower ground. There was a pair of green diamond pillars, and when she passed through, Mado was warped to a zone of floating Face Carpets, being released from the ghost’s grasp. There were bird humanoids in normal clothes called Toriningen, chasing Madotsuki with insane purple eyes. She shot bubbles to take them down before leaping overhead, but it seemed she was unable to step on the fizzy Face Carpets. Mado instead made her way over the Toris to the other end of the room. She passed through another gate and returned to the forest zone. Madotsuki dropped down a few steps and discovered a frog. It was large enough to sit in her hands.

“A frog…?” Madotsuki knelt down and patted the amphibian.

_A monochrome vision filled with static appeared in her mind. One night, it rained. But the next morning, it was partly cloudy. Puddles still filled the streets. A younger Madotsuki stood over one and viewed her reflection. Then a frog jumped in the puddle and rippled it. It happily hopped along. Madotsuki crouched like a frog and hopped in the puddle. “* &$H*(?” The next part of the vision was flooded with static, Mado unable to make anything out._

_“I’m a frog.” Her younger self answered. Then, there was more static. “Ribbit. Ribbit.” Madotsuki hopped around the park. She jumped in all the puddles. She seemed to jump further each time. “Ribbit…” She saw a blonde-haired girl with a ponytail sitting behind a tree. “Ribbit.” She looked rather lonely, so Madotsuki hopped over to her. She hopped on the lap of the girl’s skirt. She merely stared at the frog with narrowed blue eyes. Mado hopped off. The girl stood up and walked away without a word._

Madotsuki’s head morphed into a frog as the creature leapt into her window. The forest cleared of static, but as the trees gained a more solid shape, a red Aztec monkey began to hover in the dark sky. Mado returned to the Face Carpet Plaza and was able to jump on the floating faces, with the frog form adding a little boost in her jump. She avoided the spiky platforms that shifted left and right and discovered a rotating red block at the top.

Touching the block transported Mado to a dense Red Maze. The sight of it was a strain on her red eyes, and she wandered lost in the maze for a great many minutes. Perhaps it wasn’t the longest time spent, but with nothing eventful happening, she would rather not recount the adventure.

Madotsuki eventually found a stack of red blocks and was warped to a checkered tile path. The narrow path of purple tiles was a welcome sight after the complexion of the maze, floating in a purple misty sky with floating lamp posts. There seemed to be a platform with a short lamp, tree, and cabinet underneath the path, but Mado had no way to drop down to it. She dealt with a Toriningen briefly before reaching a striped pyramid. Mado had to shrink herself via the potion to enter the pyramid’s small entrance. She resized once on the other end, finding herself in a realm of candles.

There was no visible ground to stand on in this dark realm, so Mado was only able to jump across platforms of candles, using Sadness Tears to put them out. Some of the candles came to life, surprising her as they charged with a pair of legs. Mado had to quickly douse their fires before Bubbling the Walking Candles. Madotsuki reached a safe, long platform with a small dwarf. The dwarf perked and ran from Mado. She could catch up with her running speed, having to jump over candles that the dwarf could run through. It jumped up to a higher ground and ran the opposite way, Mado using a cloud platform to catch up. They were about to restart the loop on the lower path until Mado caught up and seized him.

_One day, Madotsuki was at home, playing with her toys. She stacked blocks like buildings beside her dollhouse. She noticed how small the toys were compared to normal things. She wondered what it was like. “I wanna be small.”_

With another cluster of static, Madotsuki shrunk. She entered her dollhouse and explored it, interacting with each plastic item. She climbed her blocks and viewed the expanse of her room from the top. She always wanted to climb Karakura’s big buildings, but this seemed just as fun.

Madotsuki shrank. “But I could already do that with the potion.” But this time, she split into seven clones. Madotsuki resized for the time being and dropped to the lowest level of the Candle World. She found a black door that warped her back to the Door Nexus. “I guess I should just search for more of these memories. Sigh…I wonder where April and Marshadow are.” She decided to enter the door close to the Forest Door.

Mado appeared in a hallway where the walls repeated purple faces with zippers and leg arms. Several orders of numbers would appear on the ground in random fashion. She wasn’t very good at math, so it made sense if this were in her nightmare. Madotsuki navigated the maze and discovered a room full of floating beds. The beds served as excellent bouncing platforms, though the ones with lumps under the blankets would injure her as Wheelies popped out, circular heads with odd designs and human legs. After being attacked by the first Wheelie, she preemptively attacked the others. From the highest bed, Mado used her grappler to hook up to an enclosed area with 0’s and 1’s. Mado entered a red door and appeared in a dark world full of lamp posts.

Mado could cling and jump between the lamps, but as they were scattered all around the air, there was no clear path. This was until Mado realized some of the lamps were lit, so she only jumped toward those ones. Doing so brought her to a platform with a walking lamp. She picked the lamp up and placed it in her window.

_“It’s &^*)! I can’t see anything!” Madotsuki cried. It appeared that there was a blackout in her house._

_A lamp appeared amongst the sea of static, hanging from an unknown source._

Madotsuki’s head became a lamp. …She didn’t like this, so she turned back. “I could use that for a dark area. …Dark.” Madotsuki noticed a word was muted in that flashback. “I couldn’t see anything… because it was ‘dark,’ right?”

Madotsuki navigated the Lamp World for any other secrets. She discovered a short post on a lone platform. That post warped her back to the Checkered Path; the secluded platform with the cabinet she couldn’t get to. She opened the cabinet to find… herself, sleeping in a curled position. There was a monochrome tail sticking out from behind her, so Mado used the magnifying lens to examine it.

The Kittentia went to go sit on a bed in a dark room and watch reruns of Danny Phantom for the next 1,000 years. Sephiroth was also in a corner of the room, stuffing himself with pots of honey.

Madotsuki backtracked to Lamp World, but with nowhere else to go, she backtracked to Number World and back to the Door Nexus. She entered a neon-lit door and entered an area that was rather dimly lit. There were worms, masks, and other monochrome creatures frozen like statues. Madotsuki had to navigate several rooms that branched into four paths, able to reach the upper paths with her Hookshot. Madotsuki eventually discovered the only colorful thing in this world: a Neon Parrot. When she approached the parrot, it entered her window.

_Madotsuki wandered off on her own during a trip to the zoo. The bird exhibit contained a colorful parrot. “When it’s dark, do parrots go bright?”_

_Static… “…I…n’t know…”_

_“If I was a parrot, I’d wanna be a bright one!”_

Madotsuki’s body lit up like neon. All the monochrome walls and people in this zone attained such colors, creating a jovial atmosphere. Madotsuki giggled at the sight of the dancing glow worms. She was almost sad to exit this zone, but she couldn’t stick around forever. After returning to the Door Nexus, the next area she chose to enter was one inhabited by fluorescent, ovular Shield Folk.

As she platformed across floating mounds of graffiti, the Shield Folk threatened to shove her off. However, they would position their shields overhead when she jumped, allowing Mado to platform on them and jump to higher ground. She reached a group of platforms where a pink cat token was flying around in an almost random fashion. In her attempt to jump the Shield Folk and catch it, Mado missed her jump and was booped down to the very bottom. Mado made her way up again, jumping the shields with more precision until she seized the token.

_“I wanna be a cat.” Mado said after seeing a cat pass by her house. In a brief moment of static, she turned into a pink little kitten. “Meow meow.” She began to repeat as she wandered around on all fours. The ponytailed girl, who Mado nicknamed Poniko, was walking on the sidewalk. The kitten trotted beside her, going “Meow meow.” Poniko ignored her._

Mado grew cat ears and a tail. “Meow meow.” This didn’t seem to do any apparent good. Regardless, Mado kept exploring the Shield World until she discovered a black, diamond door. It led to a room of pitch-blackness, but was startled as static began to flicker every few seconds. She approached the ladder on the other end—but was stopped by an invisible wall. Madotsuki felt her way around an invisible maze and eventually made it to the ladder. “Sigh, that would’ve been a lot easier with April’s paint…”

She climbed the ladder into a bright light… and found herself in the middle of a bright, 8-bit forest, in which she herself became 8-bit as well. Being a fan of retro games, the sight was rather welcoming for Madotsuki. A lone yellow house was all that existed, so she showed herself in. The seemingly small house had a long stairway that sloped down, branching off into a maze of doors and stairs. As she explored the depths of the house, Madotsuki came upon another long stairway that carried her up to a door.

This door led to an area that resembled castle ramparts, patrolled by blue-skinned, green-clothed swordsmen. One of them was giant while the others were small, but they charged to attack her. Madotsuki could swing Hook Gems to go over them should they get too close, quickly striking the Goblins until they all fell. Her accomplishment caused an Electoon Cage to spawn. She broke the cage open before exiting and reexploring the house. Mado reached a low part of the basement with a door guarded by mushrooms. She Bubbled the mushrooms and entered a room where a demon roamed. Mado approached the 8-bit creature as it seemed to enter her pixelly window.

_Little Mado was happily playing an 8-bit RPG. She was fighting an oni boss. “On Halloween, I wanna be an oni.”_

Madotsuki acquired red skin, horns, and a tiger-striped dress. She could sense an aura of darkness in this room and mustered some power to create a portal. The portal led to a cavern area where Lizardmen roamed on several cement-colored platforms. By attacking the lizards, a textbox of random numbers would appear, serving as platforms for Mado to climb higher. Mado reached a cliff with a purple, one-eyed creature. As the creature entered Mado’s window, she felt her body become wobbly.

_Mado curiously poked a piece of gelatin she was having for dessert. “If I was made of jelly, would I be bouncy?”_

She carefreely began to bounce around in her boneless, jelly body. She bounced off the cliff and down the high climb, crashing on the ground with enough force to bounce her much higher. She could bounce over several tall pillars and find an exit to the cavern. Madotsuki exited into a rather peaceful Barracks Settlement, inhabited by ghostly Shadow Men, having humanoid shapes but no face. The world was no longer in an 8-bit form. “Um…excuse me?” She approached one of the shadows. “Have you seen… a smaller shadowy person wandering around?”

The shadow answered with a three-note chime. Mado frowned in disappointment. She silently crossed the village until she was out in the desolate wilderness. The desert of cane-shaped flora had nothing to offer, so all Madotsuki could do was walk. There was an archway sitting out in the middle of the desert, but Mado decided to keep exploring. She could jump onto a large block with a frowning face and spring up to another block, continuing up a sequence of the flying blocks until she reached the edge of a great stairway.

Madotsuki ran and ran and ran up the unending stairs. They were so high that she was unsure if there was an ending. “Huff…huff…huff…” Higher… and higher… and higher…

It felt almost unreal when she reached the top. She was almost expecting some sort of hidden civilization… but it was really an ordinary park, surrounded by trees and covered in grass and light posts. Madotsuki welcomed one of the benches to rest her weary self on. “Huff…huff…” Once her stamina had returned, Mado explored the park. There was a thin, one-eyed, blobbish creature called Organoid. Mado went to touch the blob, but it warped to a different corner of the park. She ran after it, but it would return to its starting position. Interacting with it would only lead to the same results. Perhaps if Mado could move faster, she could catch him…

Regardless, she decided to continue past the park. A trio of green humanoids were overlooking a distant town from the edge of the park, leading to an infinite drop into darkness. She gasped: a little shadowy imp was viewing the town with them. “Marshadow!”

“Huh?” The spirit looked around one of the people to face her. “Madotsuki… I thought you didn’t wanna be near me.”

“I didn’t mean that for you. I…” But she couldn’t finish. The black, bleeding titan of a monster rose beyond the city boundaries, venomously crawling in her direction. “…!” She backed away in utter fear.

Marshadow sighed in dismay. “I just don’t get you, anymore. Why do you come to me… only to run away?”

“I’m sorry… I don’t know why I’m so afraid of you now. I don’t know anything about this place!”

“Then just go away. If you hate me that much, then leave.”

“But I… don’t hate you…”

_“Madotsuki? It’s me, Masada. There are pieces of your past you still haven’t remembered. Until you fully remember your past… and accept it… you will not be able to approach him.”_

“Marshadow… I…” Madotsuki glared with determination. “I promise I’ll figure out what’s happening. I’ll come find you when I do!” Madotsuki turned and ran away. She first noticed a garage and decided to go down into it. Inside was a red, one-eyed ghost. Madotsuki welcomed the ghost into her window.

_One day, she saw a birthday party taking place in a backyard. Some kids that were in her class were there. She wasn’t given an invitation. “I wanna be invisible.” she requested. The static turned her invisible. Madotsuki approached the fence and watched the party from there. They had balloons and cake. It looked very tasty, and fun._

Madotsuki donned a Triangle Kerchief that could turn her invisible. She left the garage and returned down the flight of stairs to the desert. “Are these memories from the real world or Dream World? I mean, those things couldn’t happen in reality. Unless someone were using magic. Or is it… my imagination…”

After dropping back down to the desert, Mado explored a little more to the east and discovered a wriggling, red-eyed towel creature. Mado caught the living towel and stuffed it in her window.

_“Achoo…achoo…” Mado was sick as she took a bath on a cold winter’s night. An adult man wrapped the child warmly in a towel after she got out._

The towel felt very warm and comforting around Mado… but she had no use for it now. Madotsuki returned to the door in the middle of the desert and entered. Beyond that door was total darkness. Madotsuki turned herself into a lamp and could see clearly in the dark. All she needed to do was swing up a series of Hook Gems and follow the directions that the hand designs pointed. She then landed on a platform… with a knife. An ordinary kitchen knife. Perhaps, when Mado placed it into her window, she would attain some memory of helping in the kitchen.

_A slightly older Madotsuki quietly crept out of the bedroom. Making sure the strange man didn’t notice her. Quietly… she took a knife from the counter… and stabbed him._

Madotsuki fell over on the ground, hyperventilating. “W-What…what did…” What did she just do? Did she…did she… no… she would never kill. She didn’t have the heart for it… She wouldn’t even kill villains. But she didn’t know who she was before this… In those other memories, she didn’t seem like a bad person. So, why would she commit murder? Who… Why… How… “Is this why the KND erased my memories?” Did she end up becoming some kind of serial killer? No, then there would be wanted posters or something.

Madotsuki sighed. She got to her feet with a heavy heart and left the Dark World, finding a door back to the Nexus. She just had to keep moving forward and find the truth. Madotsuki entered a door with eyes. Fittingly, this realm was filled with severed, red eyes. The floating eyes served as platforms, much to her disgust, but she had to avoid the severed arms reaching from either above or below. Madotsuki eventually found some ghost-like, misshapen faces with bleeding eyes. There was another hand between them, but it had an eye in its palm.

_Madotsuki tried to run several times, but those pair of hands would envelop her vision and return her to her room._

Fittingly, as that eye peered into her soul, Mado was returned to the Nexus. “Who…who is that man?! Was he… hidden behind the static?” Madotsuki entered the next door and appeared inside a realm of graffiti. The design of an enormous, cellular organism drifted in the black sky. Madotsuki was situated within a graffiti square and overlooking a complex, enormous monkey design. (In gameplay, the graffiti is a bunch of semi solids in which she can only move downward via gaps.) Madotsuki made her way down the monkey design and dropped onto a very long, wavy trail. To the very left of that trail was a dead end with an outhouse. “Wait, if I use the bathroom in a dream, then I’ll wet myself in real life. …Maybe I shouldn’t.” So she didn’t. Mado headed rightward, jumping up the vertical parts of the semisolid graffiti. The trail led her to a fish design, where she had to jump her way up and head up-left to the fish’s angler. Inside that angler was a bike.

_Little Mado carefully tried to pedal on her bike, but was held back by the static. The static let go, and Mado breathed nervously as she tried to pedal on her own._

With this bike, Mado would no longer need to run! She could move faster than ever on this baby! Feeling immensely rewarded, Mado dropped all the way off the fish design and located a small building with an elevator door. The door led her to an escalator, taking her down into a mall. There was a tan-skinned, shirtless, surfer dude walking around, as well as other easygoing shoppers. Mado dropped down a few floors and explored a room to the left. There was a purple creature with a round, θ-shaped head playing a flute. It let Mado borrow the flute.

_During a visit to the dentist’s office, Mado walked up to a man playing a flute. He noticed Mado’s curiosity and decided to let her try it (after cleaning it off, of course)._

Mado began to play a jovial tone on the flute. She smiled at herself after doing so. It was suddenly refreshing to have another pleasant memory… but she didn’t understand how such dark memories could be bunched with more happy memories. Madotsuki exited the room and explored the mall until she found another escalator. It led Mado to another exit, into the Dense Woods.

She followed the grassy road downward until she landed on a straight road. She heard the faint, yet near sounds of a motor vehicle… but there was nothing in sight. Madotsuki turned left toward a road block… and there lay a dead man, likely run over by a car.

_Madotsuki was crossing the street with a man, a woman, and another girl, whom she considered a friend. It was nighttime and it was raining. A renegade car ignored the stoplight and ran them over, only missing Mado since she skipped ahead. Their bodies lay dead on the street. Bones were squished out of the girl’s body. Her mother, at the time, was pregnant-_

Madotsuki fell on her back and scooted away from the dead body. “M-Mom… Dad…” Was that who they were? She only vividly remembered, but… was this man supposed to be her father? Is that what happened… to her parents? And another friend of hers?

Madotsuki pushed herself up and continued to the right. She crossed an extremely long road. A large tour bus was about to run her over—she stopped it with her newfound Stoplight. She could climb some platforms on the bus’s front and go over the roof. She then continued across the road and discovered a train car, similar to the one she was riding earlier. Madotsuki sighed to herself and decided to ride it again.

There were some new, alien passengers in this time. She sat on the bench in a calm manner. It didn’t seem they were driving toward that monster this time. The train eventually came to a gentle stop as Mado stepped off. She arrived at the shore of a vast lake under a starlit sky. There were tall, faceless, but pretty blue-dressed girls standing at the shore. The setting put her heart at ease as she began to cross a very long bridge over the lake. There were odd formations protruding from the lake, resembling surreal creatures. The bridge led her to the Witch’s Island. On this island was a decayed tree with branches raised like arms, red eyes, and a gaping mouth. It appeared as if this tree was trying to pull off a cheap scare. However, leaned against the tree was a broomstick. When Mado picked it up, she donned a witch’s outfit.

_Her vision was totally filled with static, though a faint shape could be seen. “‘Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived alone in the woods. She was a witch, born with magical powers. People feared her for her magic.’” Madotsuki dreamed she was flying on a broom, dressed in a witch’s cloak and hat. “‘So she was all alone. Then, a girl came to her house.’” Mado stopped flying and saw Poniko walking by down below. “‘A cute girl with golden braids.’” Poniko seemed to glance up at the witch, but turned around and ignored her._

“Someone… was reading me a story?” Mado asked herself. “Maybe it was my mom or dad. Hmm…” Mado mounted the broom and levitated slightly off the ground. “This feels nice. But I wonder who that Poniko girl is? Was she… my friend?”

For the time being, she needed a quick way to get back to the Nexus. She used the Hand Eye ability to warp back in a flash. The next door she entered led to a realm with a bunch of large murals, resembling ancient Paracas artwork. She navigated the mural platforms via Hookshot and found two, big-mouthed blobs in separate areas. One was brown and another was blonde. They each gave Madotsuki the ability of long hair and blonde hair.

“…Well, that’s useless.” Mado said. “I could’ve just untied my pigtails if I wanted long hair. But the blonde is nice, I guess.” The only memory that came up was wanting to try different hairstyles, using temporary dye at one point.

Returning to the Nexus, Mado entered a realm full of blocks, assuming countless different shapes. It reminded her of her vision of wanting to be small and exploring her blocks like a city. As expected, the blocks were rather complicated to navigate, but as she steadily made her way down, she found a secluded corner with a hat and scarf. When she put these on, Mado simply gained the flashback of building a snowman in the winter.

Madotsuki noticed a black door on a high platform, but had no way to reach it. She explored the Block World more and found… a floating hat and scarf? Wondering if it was someone, Madotsuki approached… but when she touched the unseen person, she was warped onto a rather tall block. “Huh?” The “person” came with them, so she touched them again… and was warped beside a huge, long, hollowed block.

The person disappeared, so Madotsuki entered the hollow block. She exited from a darker block in a field of windmills. The windmills projected currents that Madotsuki could float in via Hover Bubble. The windmills guided her to a Fisherman sitting on a platform. When Mado touched the Fisherman, she was warped to a dock area, similar to the Witch’s Lake. As Madotsuki crossed the pier, Sea Snakes would emerge from the water, but Mado could strike them in the eye to make them retreat. Madotsuki located a thin, red being who seemed to be gorging their selves on something. When Madotsuki touched him… her body swelled.

_Little Mado was carefreely eating powdered donuts at school during lunch. Some kids were snickering behind her. “Madotsuki’s gonna get fat! Hey, Fatotsuki, can I have some??”_

Madotsuki blushed at her rotund stature. “Well… it’s kinda cute, but still…” She drank some shrink potion to deflate to normal size. “Let’s go back…”

Mado warped herself back to the Nexus and chose the next door. This world existed under a cloudy sky with numerous puddles covering the ground, as well as lamp posts. The world appeared very empty, until she found an umbrella laying in a puddle. When she took it, she acquired the vision of walking home with a woman on a rainy day. Madotsuki decided to open the umbrella—it immediately began to rain. The puddles rose into a flood, but her Frog form enabled her to swim. She simply floated and rose with the flood until it carried her up to an Electoon Cage. She then had to swim back down and go through the exit door.

There was only one door left to go through, apparently. And Madotsuki was treated to… a land of snow. She was shivering terribly, so she put the hat and scarf on… and transformed into a snowman. It was awkward, but also silly, and this atmosphere made her feel at peace. Madotsuki found a village of igloos, but most of them were empty. The exceptions were one with a friendly Tori, one with a pink pool, and one with a sleeping girl curled up. She had a gray shirt and black bottoms and resembled Madotsuki a bit. Mado tried to wake her up, but she seemed to be in deep sleep… except for the occasional shivering.

Before checking out the pink pool, Madotsuki explored the rest of the snows and found a Snow Woman wandering the pine forest. When Mado approached, the Yuki-onna entered her being and garbed Mado in her frozen robe.

_Madotsuki accidentally locked herself out of the house one winter’s night. She thought she saw a deer in the yard and wanted to go see. But one of her parents locked the door, possibly having woken up as well and thinking they left the door unlocked. They went back to sleep before Mado could try to get back in, and was left out in the freezing snow. Eventually, they would realize their mistake and hurriedly tuck her back in bed, but Mado would be left shivering in her sleep._

“Hm…is that why that girl was shivering? Was she… supposed to be me? And maybe this is why I was sick.”

Beyond the Yuki-onna, Madotsuki found a bed. “Maybe I should bring that girl to this. Then again, it’s pretty far. Yawn…” Mado decided to lay and warm herself in the bed for a while.

…

“Huh?!” She awoke with a start on a flight of stairs surrounded by hands rising from the abyss. Nervously, she headed downward into a corridor. A great flame was burning from a doorway, but the power of the Yuki-onna was able to disperse the flames. She could then enter a storage room with another mouth blob monster, similar to the ones who gave her new hair styles… except this one was made of poo.

When the monster entered Mado’s window, not only did her hair turn into poo, she acquired a horrible memory where some bullies dumped poo over her temporary blonde hair. She remembered crying in her room all day… and in her deepest of imaginations, she wished something bad would happen to them. She imagined… someone… striking them with lightning…

Either way, she hated this poo hair, so she changed out of it! Madotsuki returned to the Snow World and investigated the pink pool. By splashing inside, she emerged on an island in a Pink Sea. Her eyes alit with wonder, Madotsuki crossed the island. She picked up a yellow balloon that gently carried her across the sea. It was slowly sinking, but Mado was able to grab a red balloon and continue the flight. She set foot on a new island with rainbow, conical structures that looked like party hats. Madotsuki could enter a grouping of three cones.

To her curiosity, she had entered a completely ordinary house inhabited by a blonde, ponytailed girl in a green sweater. “P…Poniko?” She remembered the girl from her flashbacks. Poniko glared at her and turned away. “I…I remember…I remember you, now! We used to go to school together. You would always get annoyed when I started pretending. I’m not too sure, but… I think I wanted to be friends with you. But you kind of ignored me. You were never mean, but…”

Poniko simply ignored her. Mado frowned. “I wonder where you are now. Maybe… I’ll try to look for you. I wonder if you remember me…?” Mado remembered something. With a smile, she went to the lightswitch and began to flick it on and off. She could tell Poniko was growling in frustration. “Hehehe! I remember thinking you were cute when you were-”

In a flash of lightning, Poniko turned into a black, blobbish demon with a white face. “AAAAAAAHH!” She had no time to run before the monster devoured her. (Play “In the Mirror” from _Celeste_.)

…

Madotsuki awoke in a desert of white sand. “…!” She was unsure why, but this sand… it was horrible. It was utterly horrible. She traversed the dust with unspeakable disgust… There were all kinds of disturbing shapes, like hands reaching out of eyes and cow udders. She nervously crossed the desert and entered a tunnel. Inside the tunnel was a monochrome, pigtailed girl in bare feet. When Mado tried to jump over her, the girl would jump and block her. Mado used the Stoplight to freeze her in place-

Extra arms sprouted from the girl’s left shoulder, right elbow, and head. Her eyes were askew with one of them oozing, and there was a tear in her shirt. Madotsuki immediately remembered who she was: in the same flashback as the traffic incident, along with Mado’s parents, another girl was run over. Her name was Monoko. Though she and Mado weren’t incredibly close, Monoko hung out with them on occasion… but what a terrible occasion that was. Her bones jutting out of her body.

“Monoko…” Madotsuki fell on her knees and cried. “How…how could I forget you?! After that happened… I’m so sorry!”

 _“…Mado…tsuki…”_ She spoke in a raspy voice. _“You… remembered… Thank… you…”_

Madotsuki sniffled. She was free to jump over Monoko and go out the other exit. Beyond that end… the monster loomed over the valley again. Madotsuki trembled as the horrific being extended one of its inescapable arms. She turned and crouched, holding her head down.

_“Until you fully remember your past… and accept it… you will not be able to approach him. Although you don’t remember, you’ve already come to peace with your past.”_

She remembered Masada’s words… She was still afraid, but there was no other option. She had to… confront this creature. Confront it… and remember the full scope of her horrible past. Madotsuki stood and faced it. The monster’s grasp was just barely out of reach. She walked forward… swallowing every ounce of her breath. Her pupils shrank as the hand loomed nearer… and firmly grabbed her.

The monster shattered as his memory was absorbed into Madotsuki. In a flash, everything came coursing back through her. “AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!” She remembered that horrible night… when her parents and friend were run over. Seven-year-old Madotsuki ran around, lost in the dark of the city, until she was snatched up by that man. Locked in his apartment, she was- “AAAAAAAHHHH!” She was crying and begging him to stop. The horrible memories all came back like a tidal wave, and she collapsed on the spot, crying.

“MADOOOO!” Trapped inside Mado’s bedroom, April could hear her friend’s cries. She slammed herself against the door with greater desperation to escape, fearing what could be troubling Mado. With more force than she expected to muster, she broke the door down. Disregarding the bits of shrapnel in her arm, April bolted across the quaking dreamscape, following the source of Mado’s voice. Running through the Block World, she dodged giant blocks that fell from the shaking. April bumped into the invisible girl, Mafurako, and was warped up to a black door.

The door led straight to the white desert where Mado was screaming. The force of power threatened to push April away, but she fought it and trudged her way to the despairing Madotsuki. “Mado! Mado!” April fell over and grabbed her palette, painting her friend in green, the Color of Soothing. The exertion of Mado’s fear blew the paint off, but Mado ceaselessly painted more, exhausting every ounce of her green. Mado’s screaming and squirming slowly… slowly… waned…

“Huff…huff…sniffle…” Though her heart grew calmer, her voice was broken, and she was reduced to tears. “Sniffle…April… I… remember… everything…”

“Madotsuki…” April knelt over and hugged her green-drenched friend. “It’s okay… I’m here for you… It’s only a dream… it’s only…” Even though it was all in the past, April couldn’t imagine what Madotsuki went through. She had only heard about it from Harvey… but to think such horrible things could happen to an innocent little girl. April had been through her own troubles… but they weren’t nearly as terrible…

“Sniffle…sniffle…” Madotsuki mustered what she could to sit up. “I…I’m so glad you all were… there to help me… You taught me how to smile again… but it feels like… I was there all over again… it’s so horrible…”

“I’m sorry… I should’ve told you before. If I already told you what happened… it wouldn’t have hurt this much when you remembered…”

“I know… but I see why you didn’t tell me. I just… I want to forget… all over again…”

“I know you do… but Madotsuki… you shouldn’t. Otherwise, the same thing will happen over and over.”

“Sniff…you’re right. I…” She struggled to stretch herself up. “I have to… be… strong… because these people…” The images of her parents, Monoko, Poniko, Mafurako, Kamakurako, and Masada appeared in her mind. “In reality or dream… alive or dead… I have to remember them…”

April helped her to stay on her feet. “Come on… we have to find Marshadow…”

“Yeah… I should be able to approach him now…” (End song.)

**Sky Garden**

Marshadow was trembling and crying before one of the lamp posts. He could feel that surge of fear from afar. “It…it’s because of me, isn’t it?” He stared at his hands in guilt. “Are my powers coming back? Am I… doing this to Mado’s dream? I really like being around her… but like this, I can’t… If I do, I’m just gonna keep terrifying her… she’ll have horrible nightmares forever…”

Madotsuki remembered the way back to the Sky Garden. April offered to drive the bike while Mado shrank herself to ride in the basket. Following the Bubble Dreamer’s navigation, they were ascending the great stairs to the Sky Garden. “…?” Madotsuki saw a round, blue hat drifting in the wind. “A hat?”

“Hm? Did you say something?” April asked her little friend.

“I just saw a hat.”

“Hehe, the only one that could be is my hat!” April tipped her pink round hat.

“No, it was…” Mado held her head again. “No… there was more. April… what am I still forgetting?”

“I don’t really know… The Seven Lights Quest? New Galaxia?”

“I remember all that stuff… but there’s still… something missing.”

“Hey, we’re here.”

Once at the entrance of the garden, Madotsuki grew back to normal. Already, they saw Marshadow by the lamp. “Marshadow!” (Play “Joy of Remembrance” from _Celeste_!)

He gasped and faced up at them. “Madotsuki! You shouldn’t be near me!”

“No, it’s okay! I…I’m not gonna be afraid, anymore!”

“Yes you will! No matter how you try to feel, I’ll always make you feel worse! I’m a Nightmare who can only bring you misery. I don’t deserve to be held by anyone!”

Madotsuki gasped: when Marshadow began running away, she saw it again: the hat. The hat whisked in the breeze and landed right on Marshadow’s head. “…!” As he took off from the edge of the garden, a sky-blue cloak appeared. It flapped from the spirit’s back as he drifted further away. “Th…There’s someone…” Madotsuki stumbled forward with a sudden, hasty jog, eyes pouring tears. “THERE WAS SOMEONE ELSE!”

“Madotsuki!” April ran to keep her friend steady. “What do you mean ‘someone else’?”

“When I was…When I was captured…” Madotsuki sniffled as she gazed at the pale blue cloak and hat that covered Marshadow’s distant form. “When I thought I lost everything… When I thought I would never escape… Someone was there for me. But who…who were they? What was their name? If I don’t find out… I’ll always be empty!”

She ripped open her window and withdrew the broomstick. She mounted it and became a witch, flying across the abyss and leaving April behind. “Wait… come back…” She pled to the faint memory of the clothing that drifted further and further away. “LET ME REMEMBER YOU!”


	8. Never Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madotsuki tries to remember her most important memory.

**Play “Joy of Remembrance” from Celeste.**

****

**_

Night 8: Never Forget

_**

****

_Act 2: Forgotten Subspace_

Madotsuki’s broomstick was running out of energy, so the make-believe witch landed on a floating asteroid. She seemed to be in outer space, with lots of swirling stars and alien fish. Marshadow was flying ever further with the pale white cloak that garbed him. Her eyes cried for reasons she didn’t know, but her desire to know those reasons compelled her to follow. Madotsuki mounted her new bike and used its speed to jump a series of far-apart asteroids. She then shot her Hookshot at a Hook Gem overhead, then swung herself leftward to hit a spring that would send her across a long chasm. She used a Hover Bubble to cover the rest of the distance, landing on a safe ground. There was an orange fish floating above a sideways spring, facing an upward spring, and another fish above. When Mado jumped on the fish, it gave her a high bounce. The fish bounced down and against the side spring, which sent it to the upward spring, and Mado caught up to bounce on it and toward the higher fish. By getting next to that fish, “WAAAAH!” The explosion blasted her a great distance, and she barely reacted to hook a Hook Gem in time.

Mado landed on a long path, where she pressed a switch to open a gate at the end, but its time was limited. A series of spike pillars blocked her way. She hookshotted over the first one, then had to drop to the ground and jump through a gap in the second. With a spike floor threatening her, she hooked a Hook Gem, then had to carefully glide between a descending set of gaps between pillars. She quickly hooked one more gem and made it through the timed gate. Mado faced up a tall section with blockades of spikes. She hooked a gem between a gap in the spikes, hovered leftward to get under another gap with a gem, then had to bump into a Popperfish to be blasted leftward. She could hook another gem, then bounce a stairway of fish to reach the safe foothold.

Madotsuki would have to ride a large, bouncing ball down a hill of spikes. Despite the spikes, the ball bounced fluently, and Mado stayed gyroscopically stable on top. The ball’s bouncing enhanced her own jumps, which she needed to jump more spike pillars, then quickly land to duck other ones. She couldn’t let her momentum slow to keep up with the ball, but she scraped her arm on a spike in her quick thinking. The ball bounced through some tight gaps, requiring Mado to duck continuously, before having to quickly hook a gem directly above. Immediately after, she hit a spring that shot her right and downward between two rows of spikes, her momentum quick enough to catch up and land on the ball. She could then leap up to a safe ledge.

Madotsuki found a large blue jellyfish that was as floaty as a parachute. She used the jelly to glide across a chasm, but to get over a spike pillar, she pulled herself up in a jump to get over and Hover Bubble the rest of the way. She found another jellyfish on this platform, but the following spike pillar was too high to jump. She had to ride the jelly over, then Hookshot a Hook Gem, carrying the jellyfish with her. The momentum helped her ascend several feet, flying over the spikes. She repeated the process, but she couldn’t float high enough to travel between all the spikes. She hooked them downward as her speed built, then hooked that same gem to launch back up with enough momentum.

Mado landed on a platform beneath a vertical shaft with several spikes, along the sides plus several rows. She had to jump and grab a thin ledge on the right within a tight gap, then pull-jump herself up past the spikes before carefully floating over to a left ledge. She repeated this careful formula several times on her way up, but cut her leg on a spike during one jump. The last segment required her to pull-jump along the same side. Once she reached the safe foothold, Madotsuki stopped to catch her breath, holding her wounded leg. “Huff…huff…?” Above her, there was a cookie in a bubble. She curiously stood, took the cookie, and ate it, her wounds healing.

“You know… this is still my dream, isn’t it? So, what was all this created from?” All these obstacles were sure making it hard for her to catch up. It’s almost as if Marshadow flew this way for that exact reason. …Or was there something else at play?

The following path led to a dead end, but it was actually a long platform that threatened to fall. She could see underneath, where several rows of spikes lay and gaps between. Mado used the Stoplight power to prevent the platform from falling until she was above the first gap. She released the Stop to fall through, but repeated the process to get through the other gaps. After passing this section, Madotsuki had to float with a jellyfish and carry it up a series of Hook Gems, the momentum carrying her a great height. She reached a platform at the top, and Marshadow was just within reach.

She changed back into a witch and took flight. She reached for the pale robe with determination. “Marshadow! No… whoever you are! Please stop! I have to know… what am I still forgetting? Why are you-” (End song.)

A glove suddenly appeared and struck Madotsuki with electricity. She fell off her broom and crashed on another platform. _“I have done enough harm to you, Madotsuki. You should not lose your happy ending. If you leave now, the incomplete memories will fall apart again. You can still forget. So, stay away from me…”_

The distance between Mado and Marshadow widened again. As the electric coursed through her, Madotsuki could feel her memories coming apart at the seams. “No… I can’t forget again!” Mado tried grabbing her head to hold it together. However, the image of that monster, reaching and grabbing her, swelled in her mind like a balloon. “I…I want to forget… I don’t want this horrible memory inside me… but I can’t. I shouldn’t. Because there’s something… I really want to remember. Even if you don’t want me to, I’LL REMEMBER YOU!” (Play “Beyond the Heart” from _Celeste_!)

Madotsuki used her bike to jump a stairway of far platforms, but once at the top, she switched to socks and slid down a rainbow slope. She flew up a ramp between a narrow arch of spikes—there was an even tighter arch incoming, so she shrunk herself while keeping her momentum and was able to leap through. She quickly resized and latched a Hook Gem just before crashing a spike wall. She hooked up to a safe platform with a jellyfish. Overlooking an electric river, Madotsuki saw a sealed door and six switches underneath narrow gaps in the electric. Madotsuki began floating on the jellyfish and shrank once more, then had to split into and drop clones between the small gaps. Those clones would press the switches to open the door.

In the following room, Mado had to travel upward using platforms that quickly shifted left and right, going in and out of electric fields. She rode the first platform, but used her Stoplight to freeze time when she was in position to jump and grab the next. She unfroze time, ducked as it carried her beneath an electric current, but Stopped before it could go through another. Mado jumped, unfroze time, and hovered until another platform could zip out and catch her. A bunch of platforms blocked the vertical shaft above her, but she jumped before her platform could move, and when those platforms zipped aside, Mado quickly latched a Hook Gem above. She landed on one last platform that zipped her across with momentum, flying her over a chasm and onto safe ground.

Madotsuki had to jump on a Popperfish, which would bounce a series of springs that would carry it upward. However, Madotsuki had to use these springs to progress as well, starting from the third one as she managed to stay ahead of the fish. After bouncing off the last spring, she held herself back a bit so that the fish could explode and send her flying. Madotsuki bounced down a stairway of fish, and those fish ricocheted down more springs. When Mado made it down, the fish had spread out enough to where they could each blast Mado across the chasm in quick succession. She then latched her way across a series of Hook Gems within a zigzaggy path between electricity.

Mado then had to water a shrunk cloud before jumping to a platform. There was a jellyfish, but there was little room to float on it with a massive electric field. Mado could throw the jellyfish into the field while Mado could drop down and run across a lower path, mixing ducks with jumps to navigate the electricity. The jellyfish was hitting springs to travel across, and Madotsuki caught up in time to latch a Hook Gem and grab the jellyfish at the same time. The momentum launched her over the electric as Madotsuki rode the jellyfish across space. They were once again gaining on Marshadow, but the pale robe cast large fireballs. Madotsuki had to alternate between dropping, latching Hook Gems, and regrabbing the jellyfish to make it across.

“AAAH!” Lightning struck from the gloves again as Madotsuki took the fall—she landed on the roof of a UFO. “W-What?”

“You’re almost there.” Masada said from inside the ship. “Don’t give up, Madotsuki!”

Marshadow was floating above a series of small clouds. Madotsuki pulled out her umbrella to make it rain, watering all the clouds at once. The clouds were bouncy, but they couldn’t bounce her high enough, until she morphed her body into jelly to gain extra bounce. Flash Eyes spawned in attempt to strike her down, but Mado was ceaseless and determined, bouncing one cloud after the other. From the final cloud, she launched up to grab her jellyfish friend, riding it up to a great, white cloud at the top of space. (Play “Bounding Through Time” from _Super Paper Mario_.)

As whiteness enveloped her, Madosuki felt herself land on a solid surface. She let the jellyfish float away and raced across the fluffy surface, faintly seeing the white cloak through the mist. “WAIT! Please…” She gasped for breath as the cloak flapped just out of reach. “Why…Why are you running from me?”

Marshadow slowed to a halt and turned around. “Just leave me, Madotsuki… If I stay around you, you’re only gonna get more afraid. You’ll never feel happy again. Please…”

Marshadow flashed as the whiteness of the cloak totally swallowed him, but as a result, a blank pair of eyes appeared under the hat. _“Please… Madotsuki… I cannot bear… to hurt you again…”_

“. . .” The Memory’s faint form reflected off the tears streaming down her face. No memory of a name, nor a clear form could be pictured in her head… but her desire was all too clear. “No… I want you to come back to me!”

 _“Forget about me, Madotsuki!”_ The Memory raised his gloves threateningly.

“NO! I never want to forget you AGAIN!”

_Boss fight: The Lingering Memory_

The Memory cast a white flame on the ground, blocking Madotsuki from him. He cast a storm of fireballs into the sky as they all rained down, Madotsuki dodging them with quick succession. The Memory curled into a ball and conjured two smaller balls around him, beginning to bounce around the field like a pinball. Madotsuki struck the Memory twice to destroy the orbs, resulting in him bouncing faster. Regardless, Mado dealt one more blast with her bubble. There was the sound of glass shattering, and when the Memory unraveled, his right shoe attained a dark-blue color. The Memory struck lightning, catching Mado off guard as she was electrified.

He conjured two walls of white flame and cast more fireballs. This time, they flew horizontally, Mado having to jump, quick-fall, duck, or hover with precision, but one of the flames burned her. Once the flames passed, the Memory curled up and began bouncing around with three orbs protecting him. Each time Mado destroyed an orb, he would shoot fire, but she dodged the attacks until she could land the next attack of her own. With a shattering noise, his left shoe returned to its dark-blue color. Mado also noticed that the fog cleared up a bit with each strike, faintly showing the blue sky.

“You taught me how to ride a bike! You read me stories every night! You made me so happy!”

_“You don’t need me for such things, anymore. You’re a grown girl, Madotsuki. Move toward the future!”_

The Memory conjured two more firewalls, but landed on the opposite end of the field. He cast two fireballs per round, each pair crossing in figure “8” fashions as Madotsuki had to dodge between them or jump. The pairs traveled at different speeds, so Mado was burned by one, and she barely reacted in time to jump the lightning he struck at the ground. He curled up again with four orbs protecting him, but instead of ricocheting, he began looping around the “sides” of the field, only bouncing diagonally against the floor and ceiling. Madotsuki kept track of which angles he would show up, landing four hits to his defense and one last strike to the Memory. This time, the left glove attained a pale blue color.

“I don’t care if I’m grown up! You were always there for me… I want you to be there for me again! Without you… my heart is empty…”

The Memory trapped Mado between two firewalls, quickly moving them left or right as she ran to stay between them. They slowed down as the Memory began to cast more figure “8” fireballs, and dodging them was tricky while still moving with the flames. As she predicted, he struck lightning, but she jumped just in time. The Memory curled up once more and flew skyward. “OW!” He popped up from below and hit Mado. It seemed he was now looping vertically and bouncing against the sides to make it more tricky. Mado kept track of where on the ground he would rise up and struck him four times to destroy his barrier, followed by another blow to restore life to his right glove. A soft blue sky was slowly becoming apparent through the fog.

_“Don’t you understand? I hurt you, Madotsuki. With me around, your life will be misery.”_

“No it won’t! I have a new family, and friends! Even though I don’t want to remember that nightmare… I can live with it. As long as I can have you back!”

The Memory conjured an electric guitar with piano keys, light drums on the underside, and some saxophone parts. With powerful strums of the guitar, a tower of fire rose to completely block her way. Madotsuki used the Yuki-onna power to cool the flame into steam, but he began to blow a strong wind with the saxophone. Mado mounted the bike and pedaled against the current, so he used the piano keys to make the ground wave. Madotsuki jumped the waves and caught up to the Memory, bravely leaping off the bike to grab him in a hug. As he squirmed to shake her off, his hat shattered, returning to a night-blue color with a dark-pink strip around it. The eyes were beginning to flicker a yellowish color as he slightly hunched over, the robe opening and exposing Marshadow.

The little Nightmare’s eyes were twitching as he spoke in synch with the Memory. _“Madotsuki… how could I possibly… return to you…”_

“Because you’re… my best friend…”

The Memory began to bop the small drums under the guitar, sending a string of fireballs that Madotsuki dodged. However, she recognized the rhythm at which he was bopping the drums: it was the same rhythm as when she first played the flute that she borrowed from that man. So, she took out her own flute and played the same song. It was a simple little jingle with the same repeating verse, but the sound of it caused the Memory to slow his attacks. Soon, the blank eyes drooped, along with his guard. “You’ll always be a part of me. So, don’t push me away ever again!”

Madotsuki lunged with arms open, and as she embraced Marshadow in her hold, the remainder of the white veil totally shattered. There he flew, his night-blue cloak waving in the wind, its interior a dark-pink. Jingle bells hung from his hat, and his big yellow eyes gazed warmly at his creator, met with her watering red eyes. “D-D…DARK-SAN!”

Madotsuki hung her head and hugged Marshadow to her window. “…But why, Madotsuki? I was erased with all the nightmares in your heart. We did this, so you could be free. If you remember me, then those terrible dreams will return. Why would you want that, Madotsuki?”

“Because you were the best dream of all. I never realized how empty my heart was…”

“But I’ve caused you so much evil…”

“I don’t care. I love you… Dark-san.”

“Madotsuki…” And as Marshadow’s little arms hugged the warm chest of Mado’s sweater, so too did Mr. Dark’s gloves hold her to his cloak. Her tears soaked the waving piece of clothing.

The fog and clouded ground had completely cleared as they drifted in the sky. It was a daytime sky without any sun, with soft, darker-blue clouds to give a lulling sense of ease. The tears slowly subsided as Mado felt herself grow sleepy in the embrace of her dear friend.

“Tell me… Madotsuki… do you love… the new universe?”

“Yes…sniff… I do… Do you want to see it with me?”

“…I would be honored…” (End song.)

**Sky Garden**

Unable to follow Mado, April simply rested on a bench in the sky park, releasing a worried sigh. “…?” She saw a strange, blue and pink shape rising from beyond the cliff. April got up and hurried to the ledge. “…?!” She gasped, seeing Madotsuki being carried by a cloaked figure. “Is that…!” The memories came flashing back to her as well. “MR. DARK!”

“Ah…you’re April Goldenweek.” Mr. Dark said, setting Mado on the ground. “Sorry about all that rough business in the past…”

“Uh…no problem.” She blinked. “I…I completely forgot about you.”

“Yes… that is a curse we Imaginary beings bear. If our forms are destroyed, our memory fades from those who knew us, except from our Creator. And even then, it is difficult to fully recall us, without the right feelings…”

His cloak opened to reveal Marshadow within. “But, like… this is kinda weird. Are he and I… the same person?”

“I do feel an odd connection of sorts.” Mr. Dark replied. “What all has been happening?”

Before they could answer, the group looked over to see the red Chiptoon descend over the garden. Madotsuki decided to walk up and collect it, feeling no sense of repulsion or uneasiness. “Well, the Protoon was destroyed, so we’ve been trying to collect the pieces to fix it. But, also…”

They explained the rest of the story, from Darkrai I’s return and Madotsuki’s supposed destiny. “A Firstborn Guardian? Heh heh…I’m proud of you, Mado.”

“GUYS, GUYS!” They faced the sky as Murfy buzzed up to them in a hurry. “Man, things are gettin’ really crazy! The Nightmare Generals are fighting the KND, and th-th-th-th-th-th-THAT’S MR. DARK!”

“Yes. Hello, Murfy.”

“Don’t worry, he’s good now. I think…” April said.

“Murfy, do the Nightmare Generals have the other Chiptoons?” Mado asked.

“Yeah, they do! Well, some of them. We gotta hurry and fix the Protoon before any more die!”

“W-Wait, have some of them died?!”

“Er…well, they’re not ‘dead,’ per se, more like… in a coma. Even if we fix the Protoon now, those ones aren’t gonna wake up until their souls recover.”

“Then, we have to hurry! Bringing the Chiptoons together will fix it, right?”

“Well, uh…that’s another problem. We can’t fix the Protoon ourselves. We need the will of the gods who created it in the first place. There’s Jirachi, Mesprit, Cresselia, Mew, and…er, Darkrai. You don’t think he’s up for a ceasefire, do ya?”

“We shouldn’t need Darkrai I if Darkrai II or Marshadow can do it!” April shouted. “They’re Nightmare Gods, too!”

“But I broke the Protoon…” Marshadow said sadly.

“I bet you can do it now, Marshadow.” Mado smiled assuringly. “Maybe it’s because… you were incomplete. I’m supposed to be your Guardian… and it seems like Dark-san is a part of you, too. Now that he’s back, maybe you can control your power together.”

“I guess… but maybe my brother should do it, just to be safe.”

“But we must secure the Chiptoons for now.” Mr. Dark suggested.

“Hold on, Mr. Wind Cloak!” Murfy pointed accusingly. “You ain’t got no one fooled, you’re gonna try to take the Protoon all over again!”

“That past is behind me. Now that Madotsuki has the happy ending she deserved, I have no wish to corrupt either the Dream World or Waking World, anymore. But my prior experience in using the Protoon should prove beneficiary.”

“Then let’s go!” Madotsuki declared. “We’ll save the Dream World no matter what!”

**Chamber of the Protoon**

The Holy Nightmare cast a storm of Ztars from his cloak, his son conjuring a barrier to defend his minions. But Darkrai I immediately cleaved through the barrier with his fingers, blowing them all down and even slashing Bowyer in half.

The purple jester known as NiGHTS spun through the air like a torpedo and drilled into the nape of Darkrai I’s neck. Rayman blasted up a Light Fist to punch his long chin upright, causing his neck to bend even further along with NiGHTS’ drill. The king spun in a tornado to banish all the nuisances. Rayman gasped for breath as he recovered from the force… when a light sparked in his brain. “OH!”

“Huh? Is something wrong, Rayman?” NiGHTS asked.

“I just… remembered something!” Rayman beamed with enthusiasm. “Ha hah! We’re gonna have another ally soon enough!”

 _“As if you fools couldn’t get any more aggravating…”_ Darkrai I grit his teeth in frustration as he glared at a giant star in the sky. _“But I’ll crush as many of your dreams as I can!”_

**This chapter is dedicated to Mr. Dark and his return in _Rayman Redemption_! THAT was the Mr. Dark fight we needed! We didn’t get to fight him at all in the original, but 25 years later, he was back with a vengeance! And MAN, that was a stressful fight! It was almost unforgiving! We just don’t get bosses like that anymore in 2D games, so it was so satisfying! You’re up there with King K. Rool for how much I love you, Mr. Dark! You'll NEVER be forgotten!! D,X Merry Christmas, Madotsuki, and to everybody else!**


	9. A Dark Cruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madotsuki takes a flight across the Dream Realm with her old friend!

**Let’s give a shoutout to _One Piece_ , which has currently hit its 1,000th chapter! To think it’s been in the triple digits since 1999! Keep writing, Oda!**

****

**_

Night 9: A Dark Cruise

_**

****

The group returned to Madotsuki’s room as the girl held Marshadow in her arms, using him to trace the other Chiptoons. “By the way… I’m sorry for shouting at you before.” Madotsuki said. “It wasn’t you I was yelling at, it was… my fears.”

“I figured that… but as long as you’re not afraid of me anymore, then it’s alright.” He smiled.

“To tell the truth, I…I’m still kind of afraid. That monster is still in my head, and…huhu.” She shuddered and felt an unsettling chill on her shoulders.

“Your awful memories came rushing back to you all at once.” Mr. Dark said. “Truthfully, it’s incredible that you are holding yourself together now. But I wonder… could you truly face Darkrai I with such fears lingering over you?”

“I…I have to try, right? I should be over this fear, so…”

“I’ve got visual on the other Chiptoons now!” Marshadow announced. “They’re in the same places as before.”

April saw these places on Mado’s window. “One in Wonderland, Moody Lake, Football Land, and Dimension Matrix. I hope I can fit these on the canvas…”

“Hey, guys! We got trouble!” Murfy called, flying into the room. “There’s a whole swarm of Hoodlums heading this way!”

The group faced out the window, seeing a fleet of blimps and a mass of thousands of Black Lums in the distance. “Hahahaha! I knew waiting was the right answer!” André cackled. “This place don’t look nearly as nasty as before! Let’s get that Chiptoon before they ever expect!”

“Well, if it isn’t an old friend of mine.” Mr. Dark glared. “April, we don’t need a painting. We shall travel to those dreamscapes my own way!”

“Your own way? WAAAAH!” Mr. Dark’s hands suddenly whooshed around April in circles, stirring a sphere into being as it compressed a shrank April into a holdable size.

“Don’t worry.” Mr. Dark willed the small glass ball to levitate. “I use this spell to conveniently carry prisoners.”

“That’s not very assuring!”

“But you, Madotsuki, shall get a front-row seat.” He wrapped his cloak around Mado and held her and Marshadow steady as he soared out the window! He raised the red Chiptoon in his free hand.

“EH?!” André gasped, a wave of memories returning to him upon seeing the cloaked figure. “Heh…hahahahaha! No way! It’s really you! Mr. Dark!”

“Ah, André… how long has it been?”

“Way too long! I shoulda known the Nightmare King’s return would’ve brought you back, too! And you even got the Chiptoon! Now we can cause chaos just like the old days!”

The Chiptoon crackled like lightning in his grasp. “If you wish!”

“WAAAAAAAHHHHH!” A thousand bolts scattered and struck the Hoodlums before Mr. Dark took off to the sky!

“I’ll lead you to the dreamscapes!” Murfy yelled, flying ahead. “Follow me!” (Play “Cruising Together” from _NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams_!)

_Dream 7: Dream Cruise_

_Mission: Recollect the stolen Chiptoons!_

His cloak flapped under the starlit night, made visible only by the crescent moon. Hordes of Hoodstormers flew up from the clouds and shot them, but Mr. Dark swiftly evaded and cast fireballs in return. Three Hoodblimps tried to block him, so Mr. Dark focused fire on the top one’s balloon until it exploded. He dodged the others’ attacks and attacked the middle blimp until it exploded, but two more blimps approached from behind. Fortunately, the previous kill powered him up enough to strike purple lightning around the surrounding area, eradicating the blimps. There was an increase of wind as he flew faster across the Dream Realm. As the clouds cleared away, a vast field of football lay in their wake, goal posts towering in the horizon.

Nightmarish footballers lined the field as they chucked footballs skyward with the force of cannonballs. Mr. Dark shifted left and right in evasion, but when he had to focus attention on Hoodstormers, one of the crafty footballs struck him. As he shot down the Hoodlums and evaded other footballs, an Electoon Cage appeared. He tried to break it, but a Hoodoo blocked it with his barrier, mounted on a floating platform. Mr. Dark quickly destroyed the Hoodoo before he could break the cage. While some Electoons escaped, Mr. Dark turned two of them into Doomtoons, serving as extra defense. “You’re turnin’ them back after this, right?” Murfy asked.

“Yes, yes. Ah, what’s going on down there?”

Lee Andrew and Diwata Uno had been brought to help Lulu and Denny battle Nocturn. The former two were left to deal with Sleepwalkers while Lulu fed her brother more pancakes to keep his stamina raised. Denny rushed at Nocturn, dodging his tentacles before leaping to sock the ghost in the jaw, only for Nocturn to grow larger and evade his attack. He then slapped Denny away, but as he tried to jab his enlarged tentacles, Lulu ran to her brother’s aid and sliced the tentacles with butcher knives. Nocturn yelled in pain and dove his claws down in attempt to grab them. Denny grabbed Lulu and carried her as he evaded Nocturn’s grabs, and when two more tentacles came, Lulu sliced them away.

“Alright, boy, see if you can catch THIS ONE!” Nocturn mustered his energy and conjured a giant football. He flew to the sky and threw it with incredible velocity, and it was no surprise that Denny and Lulu would be crushed into the crater it created. “Phew! Those two were more persistent than they should’ve been. Now to deal with these interlopers.” Nocturn returned to the ground and began to shoot Ecto Beams from his enlarged eyes. Diwata and Lee hastily dodged the giant beams, but were tackled by five Sleepwalkers. “Watch as I take ‘crushing your dreams’ to a whole new-”

 _PSHOO!_ A giant football punctured Nocturn’s chest like an oversized torpedo. “Aaaahh…” He groggily twisted his head to see Denny charred and standing firmly at the edge of the crater.

“Dreams or reality, you didn’t think my sister and I trained to catch big projectiles like that?”

Lulu groggily climbed out and said, “I wanna throw up, but I don’t know what my real body will do.”

“But…but it was time now…” Nocturn gasped as his starry body dissolved away. “It’s not fair…it’s not fair…”

As the Sleepwalkers faded away, one of them dropped the blue Chiptoon. “Ooo! What’s this thingy?” Diwata asked, picking it up.

“Hey, it’s the Chiptoon!” Murfy announced as he and Mr. Dark swooped to the ground.

“Hey, it’s that Mado girl!” Lee pointed. “And there’s Marshadow and… who’re you again?”

“Wait, I know you!” Murfy pointed at Diwata. “You’re the Moon Firstborn Guardian! This is good timing! Let’s take her with us, too!”

“Whoa whoa, where’s this coming from?” Lee asked. “Diwata can’t just go now, we need to help Lulu and Denny’s parents!”

“What’s happened to their parents?” Madotsuki asked.

“That ghost snapped their necks.” Diwata replied. “But, this is a dream, right? What’s happened to their real bodies?”

“Their real bodies should still be alive.” Murfy answered. “But they’re gonna be in a coma for a while.”

“But they’ll wake up eventually, right?”

“Sure they will!” Marshadow quickly answered. “I…I’m positive they’ll wake up! Once we fix the Protoon, everything’ll be okay!”

“Are you sure?” Lee asked.

“Yeah!”

“Well, that’s more assurance than we’ve gotten all night.” Diwata shrugged and smiled. “All we can do now is fix things. Lee, stick with Lulu and Denny and hold your ground. I’ll see you later.”

“Okay!”

Mr. Dark sealed Diwata in a crystal ball, her and Chiptoon flying beside him as he returned to the sky. Lulu and Denny rejoined Lee in time to watch them, like a faint glint of hope reflected off the dark cloak. Returning above the clouds, a Grim Keeper floated in their way, a chubby Hoodlum with a wide shield. The Keeper released flying Hoodgrims. Mr. Dark shot them down, but his fireballs couldn’t penetrate the Keeper’s shield. Destroying enough Grims would power his lightning, the shield unable to protect from the area attack. Hoodblimps flew in the background and launched cannonballs, but Mr. Dark simply fired toward the background, with Mado using the magnifying glass to improve his aim.

Mr. Dark saw a great asteroid in the sky and whooshed ever higher (it makes his whirring sound from _Rayman_ ). Drawing closer to the Dimension Matrix, a series of Blacksand Horses galloped across the air at different angles. He couldn’t destroy them fast enough, so he shifted up and down in evasion. A large number of horses were flooding the sky and giving him little room to evade, destroying his Doomtoon guards as his cloak was scratched by one of the Nightmares. However, he rammed through a dark sphere and powered his lightning, allowing him to obliterate all the horses. Soon, Mr. Dark could glide along the surface of the asteroid, from which Fearlings seeped up. He simply blasted along the ground to keep them underneath, soon to cross over the hill and find a wide crater where a battle was taking place.

Knights of golden sand and knights of Blacksand dueled on the asteroid, and Shelly jumped across the knights with a shield and sword of sand in hand. “To be fair, I never learned how to play chess!” Shelly remarked as her blade clashed with Pitch’s. Shelly destroyed his sword with a more forceful attack, but Pitch just as quickly formed a giant Sand Fist and punched her away with the turnaround.

Pitch smirked as he retrieved the yellow Chiptoon from under his cloak. “Now I wish for you to become a turtle!” The Chiptoon glowed as Shelly turned into a purple turtle. Sand Monkeys tried to pounce on her, but Shelly curled up and spun away, using sandbending with her mind to pierce the monkeys’ heads. “I wish you couldn’t sandbend!” With Pitch’s command, Shelly’s bending was disabled, but she turned back into a human form.

“So, you can only make one wish at a time, huh?” Shelly smirked, punching monkeys away with her own fists. Pitch cast sandwaves, which Shelly flipped over until one from the side was able to push her away. She shook the sand off ran again. Pitch shot beams of sand that Shelly either dodged or kicked off of. Pitch stirred a Sand Cyclone around himself to keep Shelly from reaching. “I wish you weren’t such a prick!”

“And I wish you’d mind your manners!” Pitch retorted.

The Chiptoon glowed from his wish. “Ah, my apologies, kind sir~” Shelly said politely—right before she pierced through the cyclone with a thrust of Dreamsand, jabbing Pitch in the stomach. “But if I may, you should have chosen a better wish~” She hurriedly whirled sand gushes around to hit Pitch’s hip, his head, then knock the Chiptoon away from his grasp.

As Nebula had been knocked on the ground by an attack from the broccoli monster, she saw the Chiptoon bounce by her head. She quickly seized it and declared, “I wish the portal machine would stop malfunctioning!” By her command, the portal stopped glitching and returned to normal.

“You think a silly wish is going to fix anything?” The broccoli monster said as he lashed his katana—it was suddenly sliced in half by another katana, wielded by Liaziana the Glomourian leader.

“You know why I didn’t summon any operatives for help?” Nebula asked as hundreds more operatives marched out of the portal. “Because they had more important things to do than deal with sour broccoli! But if that’s what you want, have at them!”

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH…!” Diced up by Liaziana’s sword, punctured by Minksman’s guns, incinerated by Pyler’s fire, or swarmed by Lenari’s Pikmin, not a trace of the broccoli being remained. The dream illusions passed a thumbs-up to Nebula before returning to their homes.

“Alright! I guess I better help—AAH!” Nebula was suddenly caught in Mr. Dark’s crystal ball.

“Good, that makes two.” he said. “On to the next!” And he took off.

“Wait, we gotta help Shelly!” Nebula yelled.

“No worries! I got this!” Shelly declared as she created sand cannons to shoot rounds at Pitch, while he conjured guillotines over the cannons to chop them. “Sweet, and I ain’t gotta worry about manners no more!”

After returning to the sky, they were ambushed by a lizard wizard called Chamelan. Chamelan draped the background in a purple curtain of ?’s, taking cover behind it as cards flew up to Mr. Dark. Some poofed into Hoodlums, some turned into Toxic Sludge, and others into spike pillars, in which he had to fly through the gap. One of the cards became an electric sphere, so Mr. Dark collected it and struck lightning around the area. This eradicated the curtain, so Mr. Dark pummeled the Chamelan with fireballs until it fell from the sky. Afterwards, Card Soldiers flew up from the clouds and dove at Mr. Dark in a glide; an unwise maneuver for the cards as fire beats paper (and that’s why it was banned from Rock, Paper, Scissors).

As they crossed the valley into Wonderland… or was it really Wonderland? It seemed like it had been changed into a giant DJ studio. Wizeman reflected Sunni’s Psy-Beam to one of his other hands, which bounced the beam back to her and blasted Sunni onto a record. Wizeman then tried to pin her beneath the record’s needle, to which Sunni struggled to force it back with psychic. _“Lie down and rest… just like your sister and mother. With a traumatized mind, you are useless as a psychic!”_

“I am not! I’m just a little stressed OUT at the moment!” Sunni used a more forceful burst to force the needle off, rising to the air. “And I think a change in scenery is in order!” She focused her Imagination and transformed the DJ studio into an Inkopolis studio, the sounds of Squid Rap resounding.

_“What in the world is this gibberish?”_

“It’s called Squid Rap, and it has way more culture!” Sunni willed parts of the ground to split open as fountains of inks sprayed out. Sunni amassed gallons of ink within Psy-Spheres and sent them at Wizeman’s hands. He maneuvered the hands in evasion and used one to shoot a purple laser at Sunni, but she dodged and was able to splash a sphere over that hand, drenching it in ink. Sunni splashed other spheres over his spiked head and two more over some hands. Wizeman willed a storm to appear over Wonderland as heavy rain poured, washing off the ink. The raindrops grew bigger as several of them forced Sunni to the ground. Wizeman used this opportunity to pummel Sunni into the dirt, but after a while, he was merely pummeling an illusion.

The real Sunni teleported above him, creating a giant blanket of psychic to catch the rain. She wrapped the psychic into a balloon and smashed it down against Wizeman. As the balloon exploded, she quickly wrapped all the water and Wizeman into another one and began to forcefully shake it around. Wizeman forced the balloon to explode and transformed the storm into a terrible drought. Everything in Wonderland decayed into sand, and the intense heat was making Sunni’s skin dry. She felt the need for something cold and sweet, so by her Imagination, mountains of ice cream rose from the sands. Wizeman grasped Sunni in his hands, the psychic conjuring a bubble in defense. The ice cream finished rising regardless, and she was able to make some giant scoops fly up and shove him away.

Sunni then conjured large Psy-Spoons and dug them into the ice cream on Wizeman’s head, but Wizeman grabbed the spoons and turned their blue into purple. He scooped the cream off himself and launched it at Sunni, who avoided each scoop until a spoon batted her toward an ice cream mountain. Wizeman turned the ice cream dark-yellow and rotten as it melted around Sunni, but she teleported out and conjured a psychic bulldozer to shove the rotten cream to Wizeman. Wizeman willed the cream to spiral up into a tornado, shoving it in Sunni’s direction. She tried to push the tornado away, but was zapped by dark lasers to weaken her grip, and the tornado enveloped her.

 _“You can’t fool me!”_ Wizeman immediately sensed her warp behind and spun to clap her in three hands. However, all that remained within were psychic webs, gluing the hands together. Sunni teleported above and used a giant hammer to smash Wizeman into the ground. He was able to break those three hands free and used all six to blast the hammer skyward. _“I am one of the Holy Nightmare’s greatest creations. I am like a demigod! You will never defeat-”_

“Okay! It’s just about loose now!” Sunni announced. With that, the entirety of Wonderland’s landscape bent up like a dense paper wrapper, completely condensed, and crushed Wizeman inside. “I’ve been sparing some psychic to detach Wonderland from the foundation!” She couldn’t maintain the seal for long, so Sunni flipped the wrap upside-down before letting it spread open. Some of the distorted features, such as the ink fountains, DJ stands, ice cream, or sand dunes. “Huff…god or demigod, you were all talk, dude. Hm?” She looked over as Mr. Dark flew up. “Hey… you’re Mr. Dark, aren’t you? I kinda forgot about you until just-”

“You might have crushed the Chiptoon along with him! Could you flip this place back over real quick? There’s a round, white orb we need to collect.”

“Well, okay then.” With that, Sunni casually flipped Wonderland back over again. She looked over Wizeman’s crushed form and said, “Ah, you must mean that!” taking the Chiptoon before flipping the land back upside-down.

“Wow, you really gave Wonderland a makeover.” Madotsuki commented. Indeed, the classic fairytale was unrecognizable in this upside-down and overly transformed state.

“Well, it was in need of some remodeling. So, what’s going on?”

“If you want to save the universe, get in my crystal ball.” Mr. Dark stated.

“Don’t worry, it’s safe.” Mado smiled.

“If you say so.”

Once Sunni was caught in the crystal, they were off to the sky. The crescent moon shimmered red as a gigantic mass began to rise from the clouds behind them. _“MISTER DARK!”_ It was a massive Hoodmonger, its scarecrow mouth gaping as it spoke with André’s voice. _“I thought you were the coolest Nightmare this side of Candy Chateau! Why’re you siding with these twerps?!”_

“Have you forgotten Madotsuki is my Creator? So long as the Protoon is broken, she cannot be free.”

_“You was the one who wanted her dead in the first place! What about all the KND who didn’t help her? Don’t you still want revenge on-”_

Mr. Dark struck the giant with a great burst of lightning, causing it to collapse. “And I couldn’t be more thankful that we are both alive!” When André sprung up from the clouds, his stitched face charred, Mr. Dark conjured his Darkband instrument and strummed the piano keys, sending red spiked waves. The Hoodlum’s head was sliced to pieces, so André attempted to slap him out of the sky, only for another burst of lightning to hold him back and disintegrate the giant. “That should scare you off for now. Now then…” (End song.)

The group had arrived at Moody Lake, the surrounding clouds rumbling with thunder. After examining the pearl towers for a moment, Mr. Dark saw someone sitting on a bed atop one of the towers. As he approached, the boy felt his presence and looked up. “Ah…it’s you.”

Harvey gasped. “Mister… Dark?!”

“Harvey!”

“Madotsuki?”

Mr. Dark released Mado onto the tower as Harvey approached him. “What are you doing back? I thought you disappeared with her memories?”

“Harvey, my memories are back.”

“They…They’re what?!”

“One of the Chiptoons landed in my dreamscape and it caused my memories to come back. Or, at least… it made the pieces come back. I had to put them together.”

“Well, do you remember the part where Mr. Dark-”

“Harvey, don’t. I remember everything, okay? …Well, I might be forgetting a few details, but I do remember what Mr. Dark tried to do. But he’s good now.”

“Like I can believe that! What is she even doing here at all?”

“Murfy, did you even go around and explain to everyone?”

“Hey, I got to as many as I could, but there were Hoodlums over there, Doomtoons over here, and I lost track of how many operatives there were a long time ago.”

“Mado, get us out of here!” April asked. “Now that we’re all together, we should just explain.”

Mado nodded and proceeded to smash open the crystal balls containing them. After the operatives grew back to normal size, they briefed the main parts of the quest. “Oh yeah, I remember.” Diwata said. “We held a sector meeting, and Index mentioned Mado was a Guardian.”

“I wasn’t really informed.” Sunni admitted. “I was taking an extended break from the KND, so…”

“Yeah, me too.” Harvey said snidely. “And I was hoping Madotsuki wouldn’t be involved at all.”

“I didn’t decide to be Marshadow’s Guardian!”

“Fine, then don’t be. We may’ve asked for your help a few times, but a Firstborn Guardian is way more responsibility.”

“She did say if she had a choice, she would want April to be my Guardian.” Marshadow said sadly.

“I did say that…” Mado smiled sheepishly. “But that was before I remembered. It was thanks to Marshadow that Dark-san came back to me. And now… I want both of them beside me.”

“Yeah, well I don’t want HIM beside you!” Harvey shouted, an accusing finger aimed at the cloak in question.

“You seem awfully disagreeable.” Dark said. “And I don’t feel it’s entirely because of me.”

“Harvey lost his sister recently.”

“Ah…My condolences.”

“Wow, you sound so considerate.” Harvey glared.

“Look, we’re getting off track.” Nebula stated. “How do we fix the Chiptoons?”

“We need the powers of the gods who created them.” Murfy answered. “Unfortunately, with things as they are, even they can’t enter the Dream World too easily. But that’s where you guys come in!”

“Us?” Diwata pointed at herself. “Oh, right! I just realized we’re all Firstborn Guardians! Including Madotsuki, too!”

“But I haven’t become his Guardian, yet.”

“It doesn’t matter as long as Marshadow’s here! But if you guys hold the respective Chiptoons and channel your chi, the Firstborn should answer your call.”

“Wait, you said Cresselia was one of the gods.” April remembered. “But Diwata isn’t her Guardian.”

“Then does that mean Crest can do it himself?” Diwata asked.

“Oh, yeah. I forgot Crest.”

“I hope you aren’t planning to fix the Protoon around HIM, are you?” Harvey accused.

“Apologies, but you seem to be mistaking me for one of the Demon Lords, HIM.” Mr. Dark retorted. “In any case, I have no desire to use the Protoon for my own gain, anymore, nor will I attempt to justify myself for you. You can hate me all you want, but you will not stop me from being with Madotsuki.”

“Awwwww!” Diwata cooed.

“Harvey, we don’t have time to debate about this.” Nebula said. “Do you have anything that looks like this?” She held her Chiptoon.

“Yeah, I do.” Harvey crouched and reached under his bed to retrieve the pink Chiptoon. “Some Nightmare monkey brought it after I killed this doll-spider monster.”

“Then we should have them all. The sooner we fix the Protoon, the sooner we can stop anyone else from dying. Well, pseudo-dying… right?”

“I hope so.” Mado replied.

“Sigh…alright. Should we do it now or what?” Harvey asked.

“You can probably start now.” Murfy shrugged. “I’m not sure how long it’ll take to reach the Firstborn. Until then, there’s one more thing we gotta do to fix the Protoon.”

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” they all shouted, stirring Murfy around in the air.

“Easy, easy! All we gotta do is free more Electoons! They gravitate around the Protoon and help maintain its stability. You can easily just revisit the other dreams and look for places you missed! Those were the good old days of gaming, when ya had to get all the collectibles to fight the final boss. Oh, but FYI, you can’t use Mr. Dark or any special powers you found in your dream, Mado. That’d make the game too easy, hehe.”

“I feel like there should be a quicker way to fix the Protoon since breaking it is so dangerous!” Nebula stated.

“It ain’t exactly easy to break to begin with. You’d have to be a real clumsy joe.”

Marshadow bowed his head in shame. “Oh, perhaps I spoke too soon.”

“Whatever, let’s just get on it.” April shrugged. “We’ll offscreen it, anyway.”

“We better do our part then.” Nebula said. “I hope everyone else is doing alright…”

**Sky High**

Sky High was an aptly-named dreamscape of airplanes where people had to traverse with hang-gliders. Due to the Protoon’s destruction, numerous planes had begun to lose control and crash, but Aranea Fulbright was able to get some back under control.

However, the girl in the sky-blue hoodie found herself being chased by a Nightmare around an airship. He was an obese, crab-spider hybrid with five eyes, and a tuxedo and red vest. Two of his five eyes were blackened, there was a cut in his left belly, and his middle right leg was missing. “What’s wrong, kid? Don’t got any more tricks up your sleeve?” Waternoose (from _Monsters, Inc._ ) taunted as he tried to shoot web wads from a bazooka. Aranea punched a switch that caused a wall beside him to fall open, releasing a burst of steam, but Waternoose dodged and stepped backward just in time. The Nightmare hauled the hatch up and resealed the steam before skittering through. He spotted the wire traps she had set up and shot them with webbing to set off the arrows. Afterwards, he resumed chasing Aranea around a corner, quickly jumping to the wall as barrels rolled down the passage. He managed to shoot a web wad at Aranea’s left shoe just before she escaped into a door.

“You’re running me in circles, kid!” Waternoose said as he followed her into the next passage. “But I ain’t losing my chance to get back into business!” Seeing Aranea struggling to flee with a sticky shoe, he quickly covered her in more webs. “You Kids Next Door make it really hard to scare the average kid. Nightmare Land was going through hard times, so all I wanted to do was harvest the Fear Chi from a select few kids. Was that so wrong? But no, big boss Darkrai said kidnapping kids was wrong. At least the Nightmare Generals liked my idea! It’s the dawn of a new night with Darkrai I back in command!”

“Don’t you mean the dusk of a new night?”

“Who cares?! Now hold still so we can get this over with! After all, you won’t be afraid if I suck the scare out of you.”

“But if I can’t feel fear, I can’t feel hatred. And believe me, I have a lot of hatred for you that I want to expend.”

“Then I’ll be happy to take it off ya!” the spider-crab smirked.

“Then take off!”

Right on cue, the airship seemed to split in half, with the dividing point being just between Aranea’s and Waternoose’s positions. “I’ve been setting off mechanisms to divide the ship! I must be pretty paranoid to have so many traps in my own dreamscape, huh?”

“Nice try, brat!” Waternoose shot a web up to Aranea’s ledge and reeled himself up—she punched a button that dumped glue from the ceiling, sticking Waternoose to that foothold while she herself jumped off. Aranea landed in the other piece of ship that seemed to be falling.

“Hah! But actually, THIS was the side I wanted to be on!”

“You! Darn it!” Waternoose struggled to tear off the glue.

“Bye-bye, you ugly bug!”

A timed bomb had already been set near a fuel tank in that side. Once it went off, that entire half was blown to smithereens with Waternoose inside. “Sigh…what a distraction. Now then…”

Aranea piloted her side of the craft up to a floating landing platform. After disembarking, she approached the Exit Portal of her dream. The portal spiraled as someone was entering: a gray alien with swirly glasses, a cooky blue cape with stars, and a funny hat with a very thin middle and two wide curves on either side. “Behold! You have reached Forgetmeo, the Dream Seeker.”

“Yeah. Did you get the info?” Nea asked impatiently.

“Gee, show a little gratitude. That dreamscape wasn’t easy to navigate, you know. About lost my mind, like, 10 times. And I’d lose my head, too, if it were detachable from my body. …It is, and, I have. Anyway, all the secrets you wanted were inside a vault.” Roger handed Aranea a file. “I checked, and they seem legit. You’re lucky I was on a crew with him because that mind is nuts.”

“I’ll bet. But thanks. I’ll contact you after I wake up for your pay.”

“Sweet! But since we can’t wake up, I’m gonna get wasted in Santa’s One Horse Open Stool. Heh, when you drink in the dream, do you drink in real life? …Yes, but in the wrong way.” With that, he left the dream.

Aranea focused down on the file and opened it. There were monochrome pictures and info of every major KND operative. Mason’s file talked about dirty fantasies about Sheila, Nagisa’s talked about his homophobia, Eddy Flores’ talked about account hacking, and there were many more.

**Chamber of the Protoon**

“Ahh…it seems he’s finally made it!” Darkrai II beamed at the giant star.

With a flash of light, a shooting star soared down from the Planet Popstar. A familiar pink puffball rode the Warp Star with a fierce expression. “POYOOOO!”

“Hey! It’s Kirby!” Rayman exclaimed.

“It’s been way too long!” NiGHTS said.

 _“Ah, Kirby. My third greatest mistake.”_ Darkrai I sneered. _“Fortunately, my Generals have already built a countermeasure to you!”_

“PIYAAAAH!” A Warp Ztar intercepted Kirby’s and caused the little Star Warrior to crash in the distance. The Ztar was ridden a black-and-purple clone of Kirby.

_“MWA HA HA HA! Kirby, meet Ybrik! This little Nightmare is designed to copy your every attack and only attack you! We’ve also made sure to iron out that irritating positive attitude.”_

“That’s playing dirty, you coward!” NiGHTS yelled, flying to attack the king. “WAH!” They were struck by a red- and gray-clothed jester with a similar build.

“Our king can never have enough firepower.” The red jester spoke with black lips and a stiffer voice.

“Reala!”

“Heh! Looks like the party’s finally getting started!” Rayman said, balling his fists as Dark Rayman approached him. “In fact… I bet you miss your old master, don’t you?”

Dark Rayman said nothing and smirked, his blank yellow eyes curving spitefully.

**No joke, I’ve never played a _Kirby_ game since _Return to Dreamland_ , and that was before _Firstborn_. XD**

“So, Wizeman was no body and all clothes?” Mr. Dark asked.

“Yep.” Sunni shrugged. “With separate hands.”

“Hm, and the Holy Nightmare is almost the same way. Must be a trend for us.”


	10. The Great Protoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other KND struggle to finish off the Nightmare Generals. Madotsuki and co. head for the Chamber of the Protoon to repair it with the Firstborn!

**If there’s one thing great about 2020, it was the Year of Remakes! We got a ton of remakes of classic games, such as Rayman Redemption, Spongebob: Rehydrated, Persona 5 Royal (English), Xenoblade: Definitive, Pikmin 3 Deluxe, Super Mario Sunburn, and even Thousand-Year Door: Hero Mode is on the way! Oh, and Mario 3D All-Stars, but the release of Sunburn totally nullifies that. XD And naturally, _Origami King_ was an amazing game!**

****

**_

Night 10: The Great Protoon

_**

****

**Cigar Stacks**

Terry Stork made it to a safe area of the factory where the ventilation system helped to filter the fumes. He was given time to recover his stamina, but he was suspicious that Äs Nödt hadn’t found him, yet. He had access to a camera network, but the villain was still untraceable through the smoke. If only his sister were here, she would easily be able to trace this guy’s sound. _“Cough, cough…cough, cough!”_

Terry heard coughing through the monitor and looked for the source. He saw the silhouette of someone through the smoke, on their knees while brambles seemed to bind their arms. “Wait… who is that?”

The smoke cleared away enough to reveal her form: Virginia Stork, Terry’s mother. Forced to breathe the toxic fumes, Ginny glared at another figure through the smoke: a woman with a dreary expression and gray gown, her face wrinkled from all the cigarettes in her mouth. “Cough…who the heck are—cough…you?!”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Äs Nödt asked, emerging from the fumes. “It’s you. This is how your son imagines you.”

“That’s mom?!” Terry gasped, watching the scene. “My real mom?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Ginny shouted. “Cough!”

“You know this is the Dream World, don’t you? I just brought you from your dream to your son’s. He despises you so much that his entire subconscious is dedicated to that hatred. And a dream built on spite is a life full of anxiety! Kehehehehe!” His eyes curved in glee, and he grinned behind his mask. “I do enjoy these types of dreams! Imagine if more people could travel the subconscious and learn the spiteful feelings that others have for them. Would it compel those people to change, or would it create a rift between them? How do you feel now?”

“Cough, cough! I feel like taking these thorns and, cough, choking you!”

“Why don’t we just choke you instead? You’re the object of your son’s frustration. Do you think if you die, then his dreams will grow more pleasant?”

“I know MY dreams are about to be more pleasant!” At that instant, a shadier version of Ginny leapt out of the smoke and ripped Nödt’s spiked mask off from behind. It then shoved the facewear down his throat, forcing Nödt to choke as the spikes pricked his throat. His hold weakened as Ginny was able to escape the brambles, landing a firm SPANK to his hind. Nödt flung away as he hacked the mask out.

His mouth was exposed, robbed of lips with red veins around the hideous jaws. Nödt stretched more brambles from under his robe, but Ginny sank into a Veil once her shadow rejoined her. She sprung up to punch his jaw, but he dodged back and returned to bite her fist. Ginny kicked him away and broke free, but the bite caused holes to appear on her arm. Smoke rose from them, with the scent of cigarette. She was struck by Nödt’s brambles, causing more smoke to emerge. Ginny tried to hold her breath and became a bat, dodging his thorns in the air before dropping down to stomp his forehead. Her shadow, Talia grabbed his head and tried to twist his neck, but Nödt withstood the pain and smacked her off.

Nödt stretched his thorns to swing up to a higher platform. He began to shoot thorns at the half-vampire. Ginny tried to fly up, but the smoke emitting from herself plus the air around her caused her to drop. “My thorns can morph your body into the form of your fear or worries. You choose to smoke, thinking it will ease your stress, but in reality, it’s merely a reflection of your own stress. Or has this recent revelation shed a new light to your conscience?”

“I don’t care, buddy, cough! With all the bad things happening, cough, and my kids having to, cough, go and stop it, cough, cough, I’ll smoke as much as I-”

“Quit making excuses for yourself.”

“Huh?”

“Eh?” Nödt cocked a brow. Terry had showed himself, trying to hold his breath.

“You’re an addict, Mom. You say it relieves your stress, but you’re just making it worse for yourself, and you’re making it worse for us. I hate staying at our own house because I can’t stand your breath! And every time I try to say this, you’re always like, ‘You’re not around most of the time, so you kids won’t get sick’ or ‘My vampire traits keep my skin healthy,’ but you know what? I don’t frickin’ care, anymore. You’re getting what you deserve.”

“Cough…cough…” Virginia lost the will to push herself up off the ground, her eyes falling.

“So, the truth comes out.” Nödt grinned sadistically. “Why don’t we remodel this factory, shall we?”

Virginia suddenly slithered up to him via Veil and SPANKED the villain off the platform. Nödt stuck brambles down to the ground to hold himself up, but Ginny dropped down just as quickly and shoved him against the ground. She violently smacked his face a few times before Nödt shot her off. “How did your holes disappear?!”

“I dunno… maybe my conscience changed a bit.” Ginny shrugged snidely.

“Heh! Then we’ll just have to poke a new fear into you!” He thrusted multiple brambles, but Ginny grabbed one in her left hand, right hand, and teeth, as well as Talia’s hands. They spun around and pulled Nödt closer via the brambles. Afterwards, Talia shoved her brambles into Nödt’s throat and Ginny tied hers around the neck. “Aaah! Nuh! Uh neeles! Uh neeles ah eh-eh-ere! (The needles are everywhere!)”

“Huh?!” Virginia watched as needles began to erect everywhere around his body, his own Zanpakutō affecting him. Now a horrid mass of needles, he punched Ginny off with a pierce, ripping and hacking the brambles off him. Nödt lunged at Ginny to fill her with holes, but Ginny hurriedly shot Spank Hands to keep him back. Talia flew to grab and hold him back, and Ginny enhanced her vampire fangs. Braving the pain, Ginny bit through the needles and at his neck, Nödt screaming as the pointed teeth pierced him. His own needles expanded, poking the inside of Ginny’s mouth, but she resisted the urge to vomit and kept tearing into him.

“The needles…the needles are taking me…NYYYAAAAAAHHH…”

Ginny jumped away as his needles expanded into a misshapen ball. He seemed to be unable to move, probably overwhelmed by his own fear. Her front full of holes, Ginny fell on her back in exhaust. “Mom!” Terry ran up in worry. “Are you… okay?”

“Huff…not really… I guess… I deserve this, huh?”

“That depends… are you gonna quit after we wake up?”

“I’ll… try…”

Terry and his shadow lifted his mother and began to carry her across the factory. “We’ll find some bandages in Kayla’s office.”

“Heh…so, Kayla’s a nurse in your dream?”

“Nurse, therapist, massager, she’s got a lot of talent.” The fumes slowly cleared away as the sun shone through.

**Dimension Matrix**

Shelly stirred a large, swirly hill around herself and rose to the air. She kept it spinning and slid around the field in attempt to ram Pitch, who slid away and backwards while spraying Blacksand from his hands. The sprays corrupted Shelly’s mound, prompting her to jump off. Shelly flooded the field with Dreamsand, so Pitch flew over it on a sand road. She thrusted pillars up in attempt to knock him down, Pitch dodging. He shot triple arrows, but Shelly sprung up on a curved pillar that launched her into Pitch, knocking him into the Dreamsand. She then willed three large fists to rise up and beat down on him, until Pitch made his own hands to hold them back. He morphed Shelly’s sand arms black, along with the surrounding area, and thrusted the black fists at her. Shelly made three more fists and bombarded them against Pitch’s.

Sand scattered about as clouds from the impacts, which Pitch used to shoot through and slice Shelly’s head—it was a Sand Clone, and the real Shelly shot out from beneath and punched Pitch away. She then conjured a large shovel and charged to stab it against Pitch, forcing him into a cliff. He dissolved that cliff into sand and formed large spears to stab her, but Shelly dodged back and erected a wall in defense. Behind that wall, Shelly built a huge sandcastle with cannons, making them blast at Pitch. Some of them struck the thin general, until he created a tank to withstand the cannons and fire larger rounds at the castle. One tower after the other fell until the castle crumbled.

Pitch suspected that Shelly had retreated underground, so he morphed his tank with four large spiders legs to prop it high. He then positioned the cannon underneath to shoot the ground, and briefly noticed Shelly swimming beneath. He smirked and kept firing, following her trail. Shelly amassed a huge amount of sand under her control to create a giant fist, big enough to smash Pitch’s tank. He merely tunneled through the fist to ambush her, but Shelly detached and flew back, swinging her foot to erect a pillar against him. Pitch called up a Sand Road on his flight and soared up to space. Shelly curiously watched him, wondering where he was going. His destination appeared to be another large asteroid floating several miles above.

Shelly gasped as the asteroid was steadily dissolving into Blacksand. “He’s gonna squash this whole field with that thing! But two can play at that game!” Shelly began to transmit her chi around the entirety of this very asteroid. “That girl’s gonna be pissed that I’m ruining her dreamscape, but whatever!”

After a while, Pitch’s Black Comet began to rocket downward, but Shelly’s Gold Comet was ready for movement as well. She willed it to fly away, and with Pitch’s comet in pursuit, two streaks of gold and black cut across space. The comets rammed each other as parts broke off, eventually staying connected as they spiraled around. They fell through space for a while before closing in on an ocean. The conjoined comet impacted the sea with a terrific explosion of waves.

A new island was born on that sea, balanced between gold and black land. In time, a race of Sandmen would be born, made of those same colors. The primary landmarks were huge craters in the shapes of Shelly and Pitch, depicting their slumbering features, and the Sandmen would wonder what caused these craters. For now, they served as the resting places for these two fighters.

_The Sandmen were once a race of mystical spirits known to help people fall to slumber. Over time, Pitch Black destroyed all the Sandmen, but they were reborn in the bodies of certain mortals. The Quartzite Family were some such mortals._

**Death Carnival**

Miyuki ran around a circus tent to avoid Death 13’s downward stab, and when the spirit flew around with a spin attack, she used timebending to slow it down. She hurriedly used her fingernail to scratch something into her arm. Death 13 suddenly warped and emerged behind the tent wall, Miyuki barely dodging as her cheek was cut. Miyuki backed away, and the spirit watched as the cut froze over. _“I don’t know who’s helping you in the Waking World, but you won’t be able to move for long with these frozen cuts!”_

“I won’t have to keep it up very long!” Miyuki declared. The spirit flew at her with a lash of his scythe, but it was countered by a scythe of her own! It was black with a silver-edged blade, shining with a great polish. A clock was lodged in the blade’s base, with spikes and a large orange bowtie.

“Impossible! You can’t conjure things in MY dream!”

“I scratched the word ‘Scythe’ into my arm just now! Looks like Suki understood.”

…

In Miyuki’s room, Suki had carefully placed the retracted form of the scythe in her sister’s bed. “I hope that helps somehow, Sister-chan…”

…

“Say hello to Memory Meister!” Miyuki channeled chi into the weapon as she clashed it against Death 13’s scythe, sending it flying out of his hands. The spirit suffered a cut to the left hip of his robe, but he materialized another scythe, warped behind, and stabbed Miyuki’s back… but she faded away, and the current Miyuki threw a cut to his right hip. “When it cuts you, a memory plays in your vision, distorting your view of the present!” As she explained this, he slashed down at her, but the memory dissolved as Miyuki got his back. “You keep remembering my previous positions after I already changed places!”

Death 13 spun aimlessly in attempt to cleave her no matter where she may be. When the spirit came her way, Miyuki quickly cast Age Regression on herself and reverted into a zygote, her weapon dropping on the ground. Death 13 ceased his attack and searched around, spotting the discarded weapon. _“Hm? She must have had to drop it to get away.”_ He approached the Memory Meister. _“Let’s dispose of it before she-”_

Miyuki quickly sprouted back to normal, grabbed the scythe, and SLICED up his robe. _“GYAAAAAAHHH…!”_

“A wound like that will probably bring back some dark memories. I can’t help but wonder what…” Miyuki decided to reach up and touch him.

_Having been born in 1988, Manny was only 11 months old by the time his teeth grew in. They weren’t normal, innocent baby teeth, but fangs. His parents were unsure how this defect developed, but were repulsed and called him a monster. The poor baby was abandoned in the desert, left to die. His young spirit consumed with vengeance, he formed the Zanpakutō known as Death 13, designed to torment mortals by abducting them from their dreams and into his own. His chosen victims were cute- or nice-looking mortals…_

**Madotsuki’s House**

Madotsuki, April, and the others had returned to the former’s room. They each focused their chi over the Chiptoons, and the respective colors shone brighter. Lights rose from the Chiptoons and poofed to become physical forms: the Firstborn.

“Hey, how did I get here?!” Crest asked in shock.

“Nebula?” Jirachi spoke. “What’s going on?”

“I didn’t think you’d remember, Jirachi!” Mesprit grinned. “You helped make the Protoon a long time ago, but you were asleep while doing it. I sensed that it was broken, but I wasn’t able to force my way in here. Looks like our Guardians pulled through for us!”

“I suggest making a more convenient entrance.” April said.

“Duly noted!”

“Mew…”

“The Protoon?” Crest asked. “Miss Cresselia showed me that once. She said I might have to help fix it one day.”

“But I don’t really know how to fix it.” Jirachi frowned.

“It’s easy!” Mesprit cheered. “We just need to magnetically connect them with our bending.”

“It’s not gonna take long, is it?” Crest asked. “I was in the middle of a cool show.”

“Oh, sorry if saving the Dream World isn’t important to you.” Marshadow remarked.

“And who’re you supposed to be?”

“This is Marshadow.” April answered. “He’s the Nightmare Firstborn.”

“He sure doesn’t look fun.”

“If you’re gonna insult me, why don’t you turn and face me?”

“Crest never looks at anyone directly.” Diwata mentioned. “He likes to show people his crescent side!”

“What if we all look at him from different angles?” Sunni asked.

“I wouldn’t do that, his head gets pretty twisty.”

“Guys, bad news!” Murfy called, alerting them to the window. “The Hoodlums are coming back!”

“Man, can’t they cut us a break?” Madotsuki sighed.

“We gotta fix the Protoon now!” Nebula exclaimed. “What about those Electoons you two saved, where are they?”

“The Electoons will have returned to the Protoon’s temple.” Mr. Dark answered. “Or at least the grounds around it, considering its current state. Darkrai himself is looming over the area, is he not?”

“Yeah…” Madotsuki said in worry. “I guess we were gonna have to face him anyway, right?”

“You’re not gonna face him, are you?” Harvey asked. “All of us are here, we’ll take him down!”

“But Madotsuki can become Marshadow’s Guardian.” April inferred. “And if she borrows his power, she could-”

“But she’s not even an operative!”

“Are you still an operative?”

“Th-That doesn’t matter! She’s never had the right experience, she can’t take on Darkrai I!”

“Honestly, I coincide with the boy.” Dark replied. “I’d rather Madotsuki not get into such a dangerous fight. It should be you KND operatives’ job. You’ve done this plenty of times before, at the expense of ignoring other kids in need.”

“Wow, way to be passive aggressive.”

“Wait! I just got an idea!” Murfy exclaimed. “Harvey, use your emotionbending on André, the Black Lums’ boss! If we make him happy, he’ll turn into a Red Lum, and all the other Lums he corrupted will follow!”

“I’m not sure if I can do that…”

“Why not?”

“Not that it comes as a surprise, but I haven’t been very happy lately. I can only use strong emotions when I can feel them myself.”

“Then I’ll do it!” April decided. “I’ll make André happy with my paint!”

“I’ll stay behind to help!” Madotsuki insisted.

“No, I’ll be fine! Save your strength for Darkrai!”

“Hey, we never agreed that-” Harvey tried to say.

“Just hurry and go!” April yelled. “We can worry after we fix the Protoon!”

“Fine, but… I want you to borrow these, April.” Mado pulled the magnifier and other items out from her window. “I can probably just make other ones.”

“Thanks, Mado. I’ll catch up soon!”

Madotsuki and the others touched the image of Darkrai’s cloud on the painting, being sucked into the library. April ran outside just as the Hoodlums arrived. “Thought you got the slip on me, huh?! Where are the rest of those brats?” André questioned.

“They’re off fixing the Protoon. I’ll be happy to entertain you until they’re done.”

“We’ll see where that gets ya! It’s time for me to try out my new costumes! I’ve been keepin’ tabs on all the monsters you fought, so you’re in for a little surprise!” (Play “The Dark Chimera” from _Rayman Redemption_!)

_Boss fight: André_

A cyclone of Black Lums enveloped André and changed him into the giant, monstrous Family Photo, its teeth replaced by Egliette’s gold scissors. April pulled out a sketchpad and spread reflective paint over a page, making it mirror-like. She bounced one of the scissors toward the photo’s lower portion and sliced through, trimming it down. When she bounced the next scissors, her reflective page was cut, so she painted another one. She cropped the photo twice more before the remaining strip with teeth leapt, turned vertical, and crashed down over April with a wide mouth. It would have snapped shut, but April latched the uvula with the Hookshot, shot up, and struck the weak point. The mouth snapped in half as André flew free. The Lum buzzed around and- “Ow!” bit April’s shoulder. She hurriedly dodged his other quick attacks as she painted her fist yellow, throwing a punch at him.

“OOF! What gives, sweetheart? That kinda tickled! Bet you won’t survive this one!” His minions circled him again and changed him into Richard Inkwell, with Bing Bong’s trunk sticking from his dark head. The trunk shot missiles that April punched, but they exploded into candy tears as April was struck by one. Each missile would jut out of the trunk for a second before releasing, so April made her way over and punched a missile, exploding within his trunk. She repeated this twice before André flew up with an umbrella, shooting more missiles downward. When April punched some, they would release Pole Beads to help her climb after him. It was trickier to hit the missiles on these poles, having to jump away to get a good shot, then regrab. She did this to uncover more Pole Beads until she reached André, afterwards punching a missile within his trunk.

This form was destroyed, and April dropped to the ground as André tried to bite her again. She dodged and landed another yellow punch. “Hahaha! What is this stuff? Keep it off me!” The Hoodlums knitted his next costume: Queen Egliette’s tiny doll head atop Jangles the Clown’s rotund body. Puppet strings hoisted the clown up and swung it across the field in arches. April could jump on the body while it was at its lowest point in the middle, but Egliette’s head was too small to hit. The clown flipped to shake her off and resumed its pattern again. When April jumped on it this time, she drank the Shrink Potion and could punch Egliette’s head at this leveled size. The process repeated for the second hit, so André moved Egliette’s head to beneath Jangles’ pants, with scissors on top. It then positioned its shoes together and hung in the air for a bit before trying to smash April. She dodged a few times before noticing the small gap between its shoes. Her miniaturized form could stay between the shoes, the force springing her up as April punched the doll’s head.

This body was destroyed, but André kept the large shoes and tried to squash the mini April with them. As she ran, a shoe slammed behind her, and the shockwave propelled her up for her to punch André. “Hahahaha! S-Stop it! Don’t do it, anymore!” As April resized, André’s minions dressed him in his next form: Oshiro’s head on the torso of Pitch’s horse, with Bing Bong’s big rump and tail. The mutant horse about-faced and shot Toxic Sludge from its rear, April ducking or dodging as necessary. Hook Gems flew out with the sludge, so April hooked one to fling over, land in front of André, and punch him.

The horse pounced to the opposite end, and April noticed a Hook Gem in the air. The horse charged her, so April latched the gem to escape, but afterwards, André flew up rump-first, rammed, and smashed her to the ground. André hopped off and repeated the process. April latched the gem, but when André launched up, April quickly dropped down. She landed a punch to his head before he could recover. Oshiro’s head swelled in rage as he began to gallop backwards at a fast pace. He did loops around the field and at varied heights, with April having to alternate up and down via the hook. She was nearly caught by surprised when André ran frontwards during a loop, seizing the chance to punch him. This form fell apart, but André kept the tail and began spinning endlessly, homing on April.

Her fists were deflected off the spinning, so she could only make loops around him using the hook. When André was lined between her and the hook, she shot it and rammed him in turn, stunning him enough to land a punch. “Hahaha! Stop it! I can’t take any more!” The Hoodlums quickly stitched his next costume, composed of Jangles’ big head on Oshiro’s short body. He attempted to smash April with his large hammer, but she dodged as the quake bounced her up for a punch. Small clouds flew out of him as André began crying a river of Toxic Sludge. April watered the clouds with Sadness Tears to safely stand on them, jumping up to André’s level to land a punch. André flew farther away and began to whack blobs of sludge over with his hammer. April watered and jumped more clouds to make her way to him, but even so, more sludges kept spawning in the way of his face.

André made vertical swings, so while the hammer was pointing down, she threw a punch and caused him to rotate for a bit. When his exposed head circled back around, she threw the last punch and destroyed that form. “OOOO, that’s it! I’ve had enough! Lums: tear her to pieces!”

The Hoodlum swarm amassed around him again, forming the shape of the Holy Nightmare. They loomed above April, and running either direction wouldn’t evade them. Their “cloak” spun like a twister as they drilled against her. She was trapped in the swarm as they began nipping her at every angle. Her only course of desperation was to rapidly punch her painted fists everywhere, striking and painting as many Lums as possible. Despite her Laughter Paint being yellow, making the Black Lums happy would turn them red, as it was their initial color before corruption. She punched for what felt like forever, and she feared she would give in to her wounds before long, but her determination to regroup with Mado and wake up kept her going.

There were less Hoodlums as the seconds rolled by, giving her more motivation to punch. Eventually, they were all restored to their happy colors. However, it seemed André wasn’t among them, as the greater Black Lum swarm still loomed in the background. But it was then she noticed a particular Lum among them with arms: using the magnifying glass, she zoomed in on André and pulled him to the foreground. “DON’T TOUCH ME!” André fled away like a coward, but April charged after and threw the first punch. “NOOOO! DARKRAI!” The second punch. “SAVE MEEEEE!” Third punch. “AH’M SCAAAAARED!” And the final punch poofed André into a Red Lum. “NOOOOOO…hahahahahaha!” (End song.)

Before April’s eyes, the swarm of Black Lums were filled with individual flashes of red, fluttering to the sky with scarlet sparkles. “Sigh…at least that’s taken care of.” Feeling exhausted from her wounds, April fell back on the ground. “Think I’ll just… rest for a bit…”

**Reading Rainbow**

The Wart Machine was a yellow and red device with three chimneys. Wart, a chubby king in a yellow robe and crown (from Mario 2), was ripping fantastical creatures from the books and stuffing them in the machine. Wart was a hybrid of a toad and crocodile, with a white belly. The machine would converge the ingredients together and turn them into monsters, squirting them out of the chimneys.

“So, this is where you took all my books!”

“Ah?!” Wart jumped around with a start, seeing Index standing angrily in the doorway. “So, you’ve found me, eh? But you’re too late! With my Moppets, King Darkrai will recognize the great Wart! I will become his most elite general! Wah ha ha—HOMP!” Index chucked a turnip down his throat.

“I remember you, Wart. You come from the Mushroomian fairytale, _Doki Doki Panic_ , that my good friend Goombella showed me. You were allergic to vegetables. I even caught your ‘Moppets’ trying to dispose of the vegetables in my kitchen. Well, guess what?” Index smirked, reaching into a large sack to grab a thick carrot. “It’s time for dinner!”

“You can eat my Curse Bubbles first!” Wart spat rounds of red bubbles. They flew like cannonballs, but Index was able to dodge her way up and throw the carrot in his mouth. She ran back to get a stalk of celery, waiting for another round of bubbles before tossing it to his throat like a spear. Index got a turnip and shot it forward with a small Light Beam, then a piece of broccoli, a cabbage, a dozen smaller brussel sprouts, followed by five onions. “HORF…corf…kah…ah, ribbit…” Gagging on the healthy produce, Wart fell over, his green skin growing pale.

Index fired Light Beams at the Wart Machine until it was destroyed. “It was certainly a weird context for an ‘eat your vegetables’ moral. Well, that’ll be the end of that. ’Guess I should deal with these monsters though. I hope Madotsuki and the others win soon…”

Madotsuki’s group were able to get through the library quickly thanks to Sunni’s psychic, flying across the valley to the cumulonimbus that was Darkrai I. A thousand Electoons were amassed near the cloud, cowering at the sight of it. However, one of the little creatures saw the flying group and called attention to its friends. The ponytails of the Electoons all perked up when they recognized the Firstborn, as well as the Chiptoons in the Guardians’ hands.

“Attention all Electoons!” Murfy called like a sergeant. “We need that Protoon fixed on the double and zero time to waste! Everybody in position!”

The Electoons aligned in a great wide circle, and the Firstborn sat in their own circle within the center, each holding their own Chiptoon. “So… we just channel power in and then push them together?” Marshadow asked.

“Uh-huh! Should be easy!” Mesprit smiled.

“Don’t mess us up.” Crest said.

“Hey, don’t pressure him!” Jirachi yelled. “Don’t worry. It’ll be fine!”

“Hm…okay…” With a nervous heart, Marshadow focused fearbending over his Chiptoon. The others did the same, and the Electoons glowed as pink lines connected them. Their energy gravitated around the Firstborn, and they carefully pushed the gems together. Wishes, Imagination, Bliss, Feelings, and Fear all united as one… and with a bright, but soft flash, the Great Protoon levitated before them, sounding with a mystical _whirrrr_ …

**Waking World**

“Hu-!” April gasped awake in her bed. She was wearing her light-purple pajamas, while her wounds had disappeared. “I…I’m awake? Did they fix the Protoon? Phew…But I need to check the others.”

She pushed off her covers and ran to her friends’ rooms- “Whoa!” first bumping into Chimney. “Move aside, April-chan! I had the worst dream, and I need something to eat!”

“Chimney! Hehe…sure, go ahead. But I need to get back to sleep soon.”

…

“Huh?” Miyuki’s eyes opened.

“Sister-chan!” She felt Suki’s frosty weight on her in a hug. “You’re finally awake! I was so worried!”

“Suki-chan…ow…” Miyuki tried to sit up, but felt the faint pain of the frozen cuts.

“Those weird cuts started appearing, so I tried to freeze them. You’re not hurt… are you?”

“Heh heh…of course I’m hurt, Suki. But I feel a bit better now…”

…

“AAAH!” Mikoto Misaka gasped awake. “It…it was all a dream. I never wanna see Shokuhou’s back again!”

“Thank goodness it was all a dream!” her roommate, Kuroko cried. “I never wanna see Sissy touching Touma’s back again!”

…

Denny and Whitby ran into their parents’ room after waking. “Mom! Dad!” They tried to shake the sleeping pair, but showed no signs of feeling. Denny worriedly checked their pulses. “Their hearts are still beating, but…”

“But they’ll wake up eventually… right?”

“I hope… but if we woke, I guess everything’s back to normal?”

…

“Yaaaawwwn.” Shelly yawned awake in her room. “Man, that was the nicest dream. ’Guess I better check on Shorts…”

**Dream Realm**

“Hey… it’s fixed!” Madotsuki beamed. “Does that mean we can wake up now?”

“You bet ya, kiddo!” Murfy fist-pumped. “I can sense balance returning to the dreams! Either that or my stomach’s finally settled after that burrito.”

“Then everyone can finally get away from this nightmare…” Marshadow smiled with relief. “Guys… thanks for helping me fix this.”

“Aww, don’t feel so sad!” Mesprit said. “You were a big help, too!”

“But it’s my fault that it broke in the first place.”

“I’m sure it was an accident.” Jirachi smiled. “I don’t really know how to say it, but… even though you feel scary, you don’t feel mean. Right, Crest?”

“Yeah, whatever.” Crest shrugged.

“Mew…”

_“EEEAAAAAHH…”_

A gruff scream resounded from inside the giant cloud, the group facing it with a start. “That sounds like my brother!” Marshadow yelled, running inside.

“Marshadow!” Madotsuki ran after.

The Protoon’s light reflected off Mr. Dark’s yellow eyes. A gloved hand reached for it. “What do you think you’re doing?!” Harvey whacked the glove with a yo-yo.

“The Protoon needs to go back in its chamber, doesn’t it?”

“Why should we let YOU take it?!”

“Simple.” The Creation clasped the gem in his hands. “Because I may very well need it.”

Darkrai II lay weakened after a powerful blow from his father. Feeling sick to his stomach, he conjured a giant Fear Sphere and cast it at the Holy Nightmare, but Darkrai I intercepted it with a larger sphere and crushed his son under both. Darkrai II survived the impact and struggled to float himself up. “Hur…Exor…” He spoke to his sword. “What has become of me…?”

“Heck if I know. You need to lose some weight.”

“Is now really the time to insult me?!”

“He’s right, big guy. You’ve been pretty out of practice lately.” A snide voice spoke.

“Who…who said that?”

A purple-skinned chameleon-like monster with a blue tail and three fronds on its head became visible, holding a missile launcher with milk bottles. He had four arms and four legs. “Surprised to see me, ‘Big Boss’?”

“Randall!” Darkrai II knew him as Randall Boggs, a rogue Nightmare who worked with Waternoose in his scheme. “What is that you’re holding?!”

 _“You had no idea, did you, boy?”_ Darkrai I sneered. _“Randall has been aiding me in this battle all along! On top of carrying tanks of Fear Chi into my being, he has been shooting you with Milk Missiles!”_

“But how?! Even with your invisibility, I should’ve sensed you…”

“I’ve mastered Complete Invisibility! Even lugging all these things around, it went right under your nonexistent nose.”

_“Randall’s been a most helpful servant. And once this is done, I’ll throw out that softie Sullivan and reward you his executive position.”_

“You’re a coward, First Darkrai!” NiGHTS shouted, wrestling with Reala in the air. “You KNOW you can’t take us all on!”

“Who are you to call him a coward?” Reala asked, kicking NiGHTS in the jaw, then grabbing and slamming them to the ground. “Didn’t you use to absorb the power of those children because you were too weak to fight?”

“Darkrai II made me that way!” NiGHTS performed a flip to force Reala to the ground, but he grabbed NiGHTS in his legs and spun to the air before kicking them away. “It’s a power based on friendship, and it’s better than being a puppet for those circus tents you call Wizeman and Darkrai I!”

Kirby had assumed a Sword form to clash with Ybrik, but looked back to Darkrai II’s weakened form in worry. He tried to run to his aid, but dodged as Ybrik dealt a jump attack.

Dark Rayman dealt a punch to his Positive other and knocked him on his back. His nose bent from the punch, Rayman readied to defend the next attack, but Dark Rayman was forced back by purple lightning. Rayman’s head twisted around and gasped: “Mr. Dark?!”

The cloaked Creation held the Protoon to his garb, while his free hand sizzled with electric. “The Protoon has returned to my hands, Rayman. I hope you aren’t planning to stop me this time.”

“Haha! I’m sure you’ll put it to good use this time.”

“Brother!” Marshadow raced into the area, but Madotsuki grabbed and pulled him back.

“Don’t get too close!”

“Marshadow! You…you did it…” Darkrai II panted. “You fixed the Protoon!”

“Uh, hey buddy,” Exor spoke nervously, “you might wanna-”

“AAAAAGH!” Darkrai I impaled his son with the nails of his right hand.

“BROTHER!!”

_“I created you from merely my right pinky nail… and that was one nail wasted! It’s time for us to be one again! RETURN to me… my wretched CLONE!”_

The king pulled his hand away with such force that Darkrai II was torn into scraps like paper in the wind. “Gah…Marshadow… listen…” His voice cracked as his pieces faded into a mist, absorbed into his father’s being. “You are not… just a Nightmare… you are… a Dream… and that is why… my father… fears y…” The thin white flame that was his head and eye were the last to disappear.

The heroes watched in despair as the Holy Nightmare’s right pinky nail grew back. _“Finally… all is as it should be… One Darkrai… one true Nightmare King…”_ With his left hand, he reached to reclaim the dropped Nightmare Sword.

“J-Just so you know, Your Majesty,” Exor stuttered, “I never liked that other guy, he said some mean things about you, but I never agreed, I never teased you behind your back, I-I-I really-”

 _“Silence!”_ Darkrai hissed, the sword growing to match his hand’s size. _“Ah, it feels good to hold you again, Exor… and yet, I feel nothing. This hand is artificial… I’ll need to fix that as well.”_ He gazed down at Marshadow with wicked intent.

“Grrrrr!” Marshadow growled, trying to restrain his feelings. “Just you wait! I’ll snap the nail right off and bring him back!”

_“It’s too late for that, child! His chi has returned to my veins, and his consciousness is no more! He is dead! He will never return!”_

“YOU’RE LYING!”

 _“WAH hahahahahaha!”_ Darkrai laughed with glee. _“He was never fit to be king! Ever since he was a child, he’s been pitiful and soft! He has never relished in true fear! He thinks Nightmares can survive on menial fears like clowns, spiders, mailmen, balloons, or going to school naked? Ridiculous! True fear is far more than that. Anxiety, depression, denial, aggression, paranoia, spite, guilt, true fear is the culmination of all negative emotions! It is the facet of every aspect of mortal life! Maintaining social customs, achieving dreams, wanting love, it is all out of a fear of being alone, being hated, being forgotten, every decision you make is out of simple fear. And so long as fear exists, I will never die! Ah hahahahaha!”_

Marshadow grit his teeth, anxious and confused. He wanted to believe his brother was still alive, but had no way to be sure…

“?” Marshadow was curious as Mado set him down. With shaded eyes, the Bubble Dreamer approached the laughing king. “M-Mado!” Harvey stuttered.

Her red boots squeaked against the chamber’s ground, as they squeaked against any surface. She was remarkably tiny and fragile compared to the god, soft and ordinary under her cozy sweater. And yet, she approached him, with only wavering fear. “Why…”

 _“Wah hahaha…ah?”_ Darkrai gazed down at the tiny girl curiously.

“Why… do you laugh? If you’re the Nightmare King… you should know how it feels to be afraid.”

 _“Why do I laugh? The answer is quite simple.”_ The titan leaned down, his enormous chin looming over the teen. _“Because others’ fear… delights me. Just watching mortals make hasty decisions, stuttering to say the right things to their peers or loved ones, begging for second chances… their misery and humility delights me. It is funny to watch. And the more they are overwhelmed by fear, the funnier it becomes. After all, why do a job you don’t love? As the Nightmare God, I must love my job.”_

“No… you don’t understand at all.” Madotsuki faced up at him with serious eyes. “True fear… is experience.”

_“Experience, eh?”_

“She is correct, Darkrai.” The king turned to Mr. Dark. “When you look at a horrible thing from far away… even if the sight scares you, it is nothing to truly being in front of it. But one should not have to be in front of it to feel empathy. Your son surpassed you because he felt empathy. He may have taken delight to menial scares and pranks, but he never tortured mortals with true fears.”

_“What a noble thing for you to say, Mr. Dark~”_

“You know me?”

_“Wah ha ha ha! Of course! Even while imprisoned, I could taste all the greatest fears in the Dream World! None more so than Madotsuki’s endless nightmare. I knew of you, the EVIL Mr. Dark, who stole the Great Protoon and defeated Betilla the Fairy as she tried to protect it! Troublesome and untidy… and that’s why I liked you.”_

“You flatter me, Your Majesty.”

_“And that’s why I would be remiss if I didn’t make you an Elite General! When we harness the Protoon to its full potential, we’ll be unstoppable! We’ll scare them off! We’ll terrorize all the KND and ignorant mortals who left your child to suffer for so long! You speak praise for my son, but in reality, he ignored Madotsuki’s situation, too! He couldn’t so much as show the KND a nightmare of her horrible trauma! But I will spare her from my nightmares. She will get the happy ending she so covets, so long as you-”_

“SILENCE! I could never work for a monster who laughs at the fear of others! There can be no happy ending so long as YOU stand as king!”

_“I feared you would be defiant… but it doesn’t matter. Creating a replica of you will be easy. All I have to do is take apart your seams, harvest your chi, and create the perfect Darker Mr. Dark. We’ll turn Madotsuki’s dreamscape into a haven for Nightmares where he will be in command!”_

“…” Attracted by the squeak of Mado’s boots, Mr. Dark glanced to his creator, approaching him. His narrowed yellow eyes gazed down at her fierce red eyes. “You know nothing of true fear, Darkrai. But…”

“I’ll show you,” Madotsuki took the Protoon with conviction, “what it really means to be afraid!”

**Credits to Sarstar98 for Miyuki’s Memory Meister! That said, I might clip it into certain previous battles. It was built with Great Clock’s technology. Also, that spiel Darkrai made about Mr. Dark was generally ripped from _Rayman_ ’s intro sequence, in which “Troublesome, isn’t it? And untidy, too” was changed to “Troublesome and untidy, and that’s why I liked you.” The rhyme was unintended, but clever!! Next time, the final boss!**


	11. What True Fear Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madotsuki teaches Darkrai a lesson in fear...

**A little trivia about Darkrai and fearbenders, their power depends on the phase of the moon. Full moons make them weakest, new moons are strongest, with other levels fitting the phases in-between. But anyway, uh… disturbing content at the end of this chapter. Be forewarned. Play Mr. Dark’s theme from _Rayman_!**

****

**_

Night 11: What True Fear Is

_**

****

_Final boss: Darkrai I_

Madotsuki encased the Protoon in a bubble attached to her wand. In order to reach the king’s head, she latched a series of Hook Gems to swing to the top of the hat of Polokus’s statue, but the head still loomed a few meters above. The king wriggled his fingers and rained Ztars around Mado, the girl dodging left and right. Afterwards, he attempted to smash her beneath his hands, but she dodged once more and bashed the Protoon against his fingers, the force of the powerful gem making his right hand wince from pain, while the left hand merely snapped loose. Darkrai began to surge power in his throat, his goggles shining as he bellowed a Scare Scream in the form of a bright-red laser. The laser burned along the ground after Mado, but some Electoons guided butterflies over. Madotsuki could Bubble and use them as bounce pads. She got level with his goggles and shot the Protoon against them, his face receding for a bit as the beam was stopped. Darkrai grabbed his false hand and reattached it, swiping both hands across the field in turns as Mado either jumped or ducked. However, Darkrai tricked her and stopped his hand on one swipe, able to grab and squeeze her for damage.

Darkrai tossed Mado to the side while his head leaned toward the opposite side. He pinned one of his nostrils shot and blew Horror Sludge out of the other one (resembling Oshiro’s Toxic Sludge). Madotsuki quickly jumped before the sludge could wash over, using the Hover Bubble. She feared falling in, but Electoons carried a Hook Gem over in time for her to Hookshot it, flinging up to Darkrai’s eyes for the next hit. The sludge stopped flowing as Mado could land, and Darkrai returned above the center. He tossed a gumball in his mouth, chewed, and spat wads of the substance around the ground with the intent to trap Mado. She jumped to whatever free space was available, but just as the floor was nearly drenched, Electoons pulled clouds over the field for Mado to jump on. Angered, Darkrai attempted to inhale the clouds, but Mado spilled Sadness Tears over one.

She jumped off and onto the sticky ground. Darkrai’s eyes were forced to water from the tears, his goggles flooding, so he cracked them open to let the water pour out and wash the gum away. Darkrai growled and decided to rest his chin on the side of the field, putting a hand over his goggles to protect them. He stretched his mouth wide as a Scare Beam charged within, but Mado bravely rushed up to the mouth and poured the Shrink Potion inside. Darkrai gagged on the potion as his gigantic compressed to a smaller form, albeit he was still three times Mado’s size. _“Well, this isn’t good. Time to recuperate!”_ Darkrai bundled into his cape and assumed his Nightmare Ball form, rising to the sky.

“Madotsuki! I’ll handle this one!” Mr. Dark swooped by as Mado tossed him the Protoon. They flew above the clouds where the crescent moon was in view. Mr. Dark evaded Darkrai’s Ztars and cast spells from the Protoon, steadily breaching the ball’s defense. Darkrai flew further away and cast a Ztar Storm, and while Dark was able to fly within a snaky path between the Ztars, he took damage from some of them. He could resume shooting Darkrai after the storm, and when the ball appeared to be charging a burst of energy, Mr. Dark curled into his own ball and rammed him. With a flash of energy, Darkrai flew to the background and fell like a comet. Mr. Dark returned beneath the clouds, falling alongside his foe. “AGH!” He was struck by something unseen, finding himself covered in milk.

“Dark-san!” Mado cried. While he fell beneath the statue, the Protoon was dropped back to Mado’s care.

“It must’ve been Randall again!” Rayman deduced, having gone back to fighting his dark self.

“Who?” Diwata asked.

“He’s a chameleon Nightmare who’s completely invisible!” NiGHTS answered after dealing a kick to Reala’s head. “He was sabotaging Second Darkrai before!”

“Invisible? If only there were a full moon, I could find him easy.”

“I’ll just track him with Aura Sense!” Sunni said, closing her eyes and focusing chi.

 _You’ll have to try harder than that to bypass my Complete Invisibility._ Randall smirked in thought.

Darkrai stayed in the background to cast Ztars at Madotsuki, but by using her magnifier, she brought him back to the field. The smaller king opened his cloak to try and drill her with his tornado, but Mado shot the Protoon at it and seemed to damage him. He flew to the left side and opened his cloak, shooting Ztars that she ducked or jumped. Madotsuki could hit the Ztars back with the Protoon, changing them into normal stars that damaged him. Darkrai then attempted to swoop over the field to scratch Mado, but a quick strike to the head forced him back. _“Grrr! It’s time to get back in shape!”_ Darkrai puffed back to his normal giant size. _“That’s more like it! Try to survive this!”_ Darkrai summoned an even greater storm of Ztars, and the gaps in-between were too complicated and fast to navigate.

As Mado dreaded the fast-approaching storm, a terrible memory of something similar sparked: Mado assumed the form of a Stoplight and froze time. She toggled the power on and off in order to safely navigate the Ztars, until the full storm had passed. The Electoons tossed a Hook Gem over afterwards for Mado to fly up and strike the king. _“Ah! Was that timebending?! No, it was a power from your Dream Molding. But I can sense the trauma in your heart child. Some of these powers are quite inconvenient!”_ Darkrai tipped up his goggles, using a Scare Stare to stun her. She was forced into using the Poop Hair effect, leaving some flies in each area she stepped away from. Those flies would grow large and hazardous, so as Darkrai swiped hands over the field, Mado had to be mindful of her jumps. She left a trail of flies, so she tried to make small arches and left herself enough room to avoid the attacks. An Electoon finally brought a Hook Gem over, so Mado could strike the king’s head. Doing so dispelled the flies and her gross hair.

Darkrai conjured a barrier around the field and rose to the opening up top. He spewed saliva into the barrier with the intent to drown Mado, but by using the Frog effect, she could safely swim and float. Piranhas fell in with the saliva, so Madotsuki maneuvered underwater to avoid the fish and dispel them with the Protoon. Eventually, the water rose to Darkrai’s head, where Mado hopped out to land the blow that would dispel the water. _“Ow, my nose! I need a moment to fix this!”_ Darkrai curled in his ball form and returned to the sky. Mr. Dark flew up after cleaning his cloak and borrowed the Protoon again.

Darkrai conjured an electric barrier to prevent Dark’s attacks from getting through. Fear Spheres formed on Darkrai’s side as he rammed them like a billiard ball, bypassing the electric. Dark curled in his ball form and rammed them as well, having to send them in Darkrai’s trajectory to damage him.

Darkrai decided to uncurl and draw Exor, suspending it with the blade facing down. He was slurped into the mouth of the sword’s hilt. Exor spat Fear Spheres in rapid succession, Mr. Dark evading and casting fire at the eyes. The eyelids steadily closed with each attack, and once they were totally blinded, the mouth spat out an electric sphere to power Dark up. The red eyes of the pommel head glowed and were about to stun Dark with a powerful Scare Stare, but Mr. Dark electrocuted the hilt with purple lightning. The sword was about to drop, forcing Darkrai to emerge and reclaim it. Darkrai swooped downward with Mr. Dark in pursuit, trying to shoot fireballs, but Darkrai’s open cloak simply caught them. “AGH!” An invisible Milk Missile struck Mr. Dark again, and Darkrai swatted him out of the air. Some Electoons flew to catch the Protoon and return it to Mado.

“That invisible guy shot him again!” Sunni exclaimed. “Why couldn’t I track him?”

“Sunni, maybe I can help!” Diwata offered. “There may not be a full moon, but maybe my moonbending can purify your sight enough to find him.”

“Grrr, why are we just standing here?!” Harvey shouted. “We should be fighting him, not-”

“Don’t.” Mesprit said. “Someone else needs to help her…” She turned to Marshadow.

“Y-You mean me? But I...I’m afraid he’ll absorb me, too.”

“If Madotsuki’s your Guardian, she’ll protect you!”

“But…”

Darkrai lowered his head to the side of the field and blew a powerful gust of wind with Ztars mixed in. Madotsuki pedaled her bike to fight the gust and jump the projectiles, but before she could land a hit, Darkrai tipped up his goggles and used Scare Stare. Madotsuki recalled the time her classmates made fun of her for eating donuts, and she forcibly swelled into her fat form. Darkrai raised Exor and tried to stab down, but despite her heftier weight, she was able to dodge the sword. Darkrai flew further back and slashed the blade at multiple angles, but as Mado kept dodging, she felt out of breath in her chubby form. Even trying to duck a swing didn’t help as the sword managed to barely cut her back.

Fortunately, the exercise she got from all this dodging caused her to lose weight and return to her normal thinness. Darkrai returned above the field, aimed the sword down, and pierced the statue with such force that the ground caught on fire. Before the fire could spread to her, Madotsuki used the Umbrella effect to make it rain and douse the flames. Darkrai growled and raised the sword, about to chop it down, but Mado quickly switched to the Demon effect and caused lightning to strike in the rain. “AAAAAAAAHHHH!” His sword acting as a rod, Darkrai was electrocuted, causing him to sink. Madotsuki was able to land five shots with the Protoon to his head. (End song.)

 _“GOT YOU!”_ Darkrai seized her in his grasp as soon as he recovered. _“Ha ha ha ha!”_ He giggled at Mado’s attempt to squirm free. _“Who was going to show me what it means to be afraid? You’ve been a nuisance, but I’m hardly afraid of you. However, you feel quite nice squirming in my grasp.”_

“LET GO OF HER!” Mr. Dark tried to fly up—he found his eyes were suddenly on the ground and dislodged from his cloak. “What?! What just happened?”

“Guys, over there!” Nebula pointed. “Randall must be near Mr. Dark!”

Sunni faced that direction with Diwata still focusing Moon Chi over her face. Sunni’s Aura Sense couldn’t detect anything at first… until a faint silhouette resembling a chameleon flickered near Dark’s fallen cloak. Sunni quickly tossed a Psy-Sphere, and Randall gasped as he dodged it. “HEY, I can sense him more clearly!”

“Crud!” Randall tried to scurry away. His Complete Invisibility could only hold so long as he was holding his breath, so he tried to suck it back in—Diwata dashed in his direction and spread Lunar Flames at a wide range. “AAAAH! FIRE! PUT IT OUT!” The flames highlighted the invisible Nightmare. “W-Wait… it doesn’t hurt-” Diwata struck Randall with Moon Beams, each shot causing him to flash an array of colors and camouflages. She pounced him and beat Randall to a pulp, until he finally fell unconscious.

Murfy grabbed Mr. Dark’s eyes and put them back in his cloak. Once he had control of himself again, the Creation flew up the statue. Darkrai swung Exor to keep him away, flying higher as Madotsuki kept squirming. _“How can you be so brave as to face me when your fear still eats away at you? Yes…”_ Darkrai opened his hand and kept Mado binded in the fingers. _“There it is! The source of all your terror!”_ The red-oozing monster gazed at the Nightmare King with a beaming expression, slapping its hand to Mado’s window. _“What say you we let it out for some fun?”_ He pricked a finger from his left hand over the window.

“AAAAAAHHH! NOOOO! STOP IT, STOP IT!” The hands of Darkrai felt like the hands of the monster, and as Madotsuki’s trauma surfaced in her memory, the Protoon in her bubble began to spiral with darkness.

 _“Your fear will make a most marvelous snack! Don’t worry: I’ll take care of the Protoon for you.”_ He picked the gem away from Madotsuki and discarded the child down his throat.

“MR. DARK!”

“Huh?” Mr. Dark faced down at Marshadow, the spirit raising his little arms.

“Let me help! That jerk of a dad needs to pay!”

“My thoughts exactly!” Mr. Dark flew down and allowed Marshadow to wear him like an oversized coat. They soared to the sky in pursuit of the Holy Nightmare.

 _“It’s your turn now, you wretched first son of mine!”_ The Protoon enlarged to fit Darkrai’s right hand, still wielding Exor in the left. _“I will return you to my arm at once!”_ (Play “The Dark Protoon” from _Rayman Redemption_!)

_Phase 2: The Dark Protoon_

Mr. Dark conjured his Darkband, strumming the guitar to send out bursts of fire against the Darktoon. Darkrai launched fireworks that exploded into nightmarish flames, and Mr. Dark had to navigate around the safe paths before resuming attack on the Darktoon. Darkrai then cast down Ztars that left trails of dust to block the path, so Mr. Dark blew in his instrument’s saxophone to scatter the dust. Darkrai tried to slash him, but Dark electrocuted the sword with purple lightning and stunned the king. “Marshadow, go inside! Look for Madotsuki!” Mr. Dark strummed a piano path for Marshadow to surf into Darkrai’s spatial cloak.

Arriving in a red sub-dimension, Marshadow could see five giant black arms reaching out from a small center and grasping yellow gas canisters. Those canisters were connected to Darkrai via cords, and seemed to be transferring Fear Chi to him. “Wait… Brother! Is that you?!”

“My, what are you doing in here, child?” Darkrai’s high voice replied in a less echoey manner. “Begone!”

Marshadow dodged Fear Spheres and flew toward one of the cannisters. He heard the familiar screams of Madotsuki and saw that the arms originated from her window. Ztars fell that Marshadow dodged, with two diagonal rows of them crossing directly behind and attempting to close in on him. Marshadow closed in on the first cannister and leapt to grab it. The cannister overloaded with his Fear Chi and exploded, blowing Marshadow out of the dimension.

“Marshadow!” Mr. Dark grabbed him. “What happened in there?”

“These arm things were coming out of Mado and grabbing these tanks! I destroyed one of the tanks, but…”

“We’ll just have to keep going!” After Darkrai sent another round of fireworks, he conjured three giant Ztars to help shield the Darktoon. Mr. Dark shined a spotlight from the Darkband, focusing it on each Ztar to steadily electrify it until it exploded. They released rings of Ztars, in which he had to fly between a gap once wide enough. Darkrai conjured walls of red spikes that Dark maneuvered around, but was nearly caught off guard when the king thrusted his sword, barely dodging. A spire of lightning rose from the Darktoon and rained down around Dark, the Creation using his own lightning to shield himself. Mr. Dark struggled to maintain his position, but the lightning eventually cleared away as Dark cast what he had amassed at the Darktoon. It forcibly bounced the energy into Darkrai’s hand and electrocuted him.

Dark sent Marshadow into the god’s cloak again. A wall of spikes was pursuing Marshadow, and several more walls sprung up in his way. Marshadow had to quickly find and float through the openings before the back wall caught up. By the time he reached the cannister, the spikes were merely an inch behind him, but his brief touch was able to destroy it. After being forced back outside, he was caught by Mr. Dark. Darkrai blew a waterfall of Horror Sludge from his nostrils and shot large lasers from the Darktoon. By strumming the Darkband’s piano keys, he could send waves of keys to temporarily block the sludge-fall and shoot the Darktoon. Eventually, Darkrai ceased this technique and raised his sword again.

Darkrai would begin to cut the air, and Mr. Dark would see a streak appear near him. He would only have a second to move away from that streak before suffering a follow-up cut. Dark evaded these streaks and attacked the Darktoon until it grew overwhelmed with power and electrocuted Darkrai. Marshadow bravely flew into the cloak, where smaller versions of Exor launched from random directions. He did so while maneuvering around some Exors spinning in place, followed by an Exor pursuing while chopping like an axe. Two more Exors emerged from, above or beneath before the cannister, but Marshadow made it through and touched it.

Mr. Dark caught him as he was expelled. Darkrai made a whistle as a swarm of Doomtoons flew on Warp Ztars, making jet sounds in their attempt to tear through Dark. The Creation bopped the Darkband’s drums when the Ztars were in front, sending small jets of sound that would flip the Ztars, the Doomtoons off, and allow Mr. Dark to throw them against the Darktoon. Darkrai used the gem to conjure a thousand illusions of Doomtoons, making them indistinguishable from real ones. Mr. Dark shone the instrument’s spotlight, which could make the fake Toons appear faded. With that, he bopped the drums against the real Toons, seized their Ztars, and tossed them at the Darktoon until the king was electrified.

Mr. Dark tossed Marshadow onto a spare Ztar so he could fly in at full speed! Doomtoons chased the Firstborn, coming in on him, but by shifting up and down, he was able to confuse the creatures and trick them into crashing against each other. The speed of his Ztar cut through the fourth cannister, but he was still blown out just as quickly. As Mr. Dark began the next round of blasts, Darkrai willed it to snow as twin diamond saws flew from the Darktoon. The saws would close on Dark’s current position, in which he would dodge, and the process would repeat as the saws kept looping around. Once enough damage was done to the Darktoon, Darkrai ceased the attack.

He dropped a series of giant Ztars around the space, but after Mr. Dark maneuvered around, the Ztars would explode into smaller ones, requiring him to find a gap to squeeze through. Some of the Ztars scratched his cloak, but he endured, determined to shoot the Darktoon. “GAH!” A large, red arm emerged from Darkrai’s mouth and grasped Mr. Dark.

“Hey!” Marshadow was able to fly out. “You let him go!” He tried to fly at his father’s face, only for Exor to swat him away.

 _“What’s wrong, son? Are you afraid to use your power? Then give it back to me!”_ Darkrai attempted to cut Marshadow out of the air, the tiny spirit hastily dodging.

Marshadow grit his teeth and glanced down at the Darktoon. With a huff of courageous breath, he dove down and hugged the gem. _“AAAAAHH!”_ The Protoon began vibrating from the surge in power, electrifying Darkrai. _“What are you up to? Do you intend to break it again?!”_

His hold on Mr. Dark waned, so the Creation flew into the cloak instead. “Madotsuki!” He saw four of the black arms wriggling from her tiny window, with the fifth one holding the last cannister. He flew forward and strummed his guitar, bringing up a spire of fire to burn some incoming Ztars. Horror Sludge rained down, but his piano keys served as a shield. Walls of spikes rose, but with more fierce strums, he tore through them all until he arrived at the final cannister. After destroying it, the five arms began shaking, desperate to squeeze free of Madotsuki’s window. “NO! You stay where you are!” Mr. Dark struck the beast with lightning. “I could do nothing but watch from behind that window, as you did what you did to Madotsuki! Now, you can stay in the dark confines of her heart.”

“Oh, poor Thaddeus, won’t you let him come out and play?” Darkrai’s core cast strings down at the arms, Madotsuki screaming as they tried to pull the beast from her body.

“Stop! Stop!” the girl cried. “Let me go! Let me go, I don’t wanna!”

“Wake up, Madotsuki! It’s not real, anymore! It’s only a nightmare! Madotsuki, listen to this song… Listen, and calm down…” Mr. Dark dispelled the Darkband and replaced it with a flute. (Play “Flute Player” from _Yume Nikki_.)

Despite having no mouth, he played a happy jingle with the flute. A barrage of Fear Spheres launched from every direction, so he had to evade them to focus on his song. The tune reached his creator’s ears as her heart began to ease. The arms stopped struggling as Madotsuki’s eyes softly opened. “…!” But the sight of the arms growing from her window drove her to panic. “Dark-san! What do I do?!”

“It’s alright, Madotsuki… You must accept. Accept what has happened… and leave this nightmare in your dreams.”

“…” With a heavy heart, Madotsuki crammed her hand into her window and pulled the Knife. She stabbed each of the arms, causing them to recede, crying as she did so. Once they were gone, Mr. Dark hugged his creator. “I am sorry, Madotsuki… I’m sorry this all had to happen to you… That you had to be forced to remember…”

“I’m glad to have you back, but… how long is it going to hurt, Dark-san? Does this thing have to stay inside me… forever?”

“So long as you remember the pain, it will always haunt you. But I will be here to keep you whole. And so will your new friends… always…”

“Sniff…thank you… Dark-san.”

“AAAAAAAHHH!”

They faced the exit with a gasp. “Marshadow!”

Outside, Darkrai had dropped the Dark Protoon to the ground. Marshadow was holding on, desperate to keep it together. “No… I won’t let you fall apart… again!”

Mr. Dark carried Madotsuki out of the cloak, quickly returning to the ground. “Marshadow! What happened?!”

“I’m trying to suck all the excess Fear Chi out of this thing! But I feel like… it’s gonna blow up either way!”

“If the Protoon scatters again, we’ll never be able to finish Darkrai!” Mr. Dark yelled. “You must keep it together!”

“You can do it, Marshadow!”

“Aaaaaaahhhh! It’s too much! I can’t…”

“Don’t just let him do it by himself!” a girl’s voice shouted.

“Huh?” Madotsuki turned, spotting a nun in a white and gold habit. “Who’re you?”

“Index!” Nebula exclaimed. “When did you get here?”

“Well, this is her dreamscape.” April replied.

“April!” Mado gasped. “You made it!”

“Yep!” April smiled. “I feel like I would’ve died, but I was suddenly able to wake up. I guess Marshadow was able to fix the Protoon.”

“He sure was!” Mesprit cheered. “It was all thanks to him!”

“No it was—ow!” Crest said, but Mesprit slapped him with a tail.

“But he needs your help this time!” Index stated. “Do what you did before… and put them to sleep!”

“But they’re too powerful! I couldn’t make a Sleep Bubble strong enough!”

“We’re here to help you!” an Indian voice spoke.

“Whuh…?”

Madotsuki was taken aback by all the new visitors that had appeared: Jessie Sidney, Spongebob Squarepants, Acanom Awot, and Otokam. “Who are you guys?”

“Hello, there!” Acanom greeted. “I know we’ve never met, but we’re fellow Bubble Dreamers. The Teensies told us what was happening and led us here!”

“We’ll put that Protoon right to sleep!” Spongebob declared.

“You guys got room for a few more?” another boy spoke.

The Phantom Thieves of Hearts had entered the chamber, accompanied by Max and Linus (from _Sharkboy and Lavagirl_ ), as well as the Black Rock Shooter. “Hey, it’s the Phantom Thieves!” Murfy pointed. “From the DLC that wasn’t released, yet!”

“So, we gotta put those things to sleep, right?” Linus asked. “Shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Okay, all together now!” Max announced, hands over his head. “Everyone ready?”

“Hm…” Black Rock huffed tonelessly.

Madotsuki smiled in gratitude. She put her hands around her window and slowly extracted a pink bubble. The Dreamers formed bubbles from their calm minds and bent them over Marshadow and the Protoon. The soothing air of the combined bubble warmed them… and Marshadow felt sleepy. The Dark Protoon stopped rumbling… and faded into its natural pinkish color.

Madotsuki released a sigh. “Mado?” April spoke. “It’s time…”

Mado nodded. She withdrew the Spirit Ball from her pocket and threw it into the bubble. It softly bonked Marshadow. His body morphed into dark mist and was sucked into the ball, the bubble popping. The ball beeped and vibrated on the ground next to the Protoon… and it sealed with a satisfying _boop_ …

The ball levitated in the air and flash with a soft purple aura. It was soft to Mado’s hands as she took it. (End song.)

**Madotsuki captured a _NEWBORN_! Only 7 to go!**

With that, Madotsuki cracked open the ball and released him. Marshadow now displayed a purple tint on his shady body. “Huh? What just happened?”

“You did it, Marshadow.” Madotsuki said. “You stopped the Protoon from breaking!”

“No I didn’t… you guys had to help me.”

“But it would’ve definitely broke if it stayed in Darkrai’s hands.” April assured. “You saved it! And you saved Mado, too.”

“Heh heh…” The little spirit blushed.

“Phew, I guess that wraps up this catastrophe!” said Oracle, one of the Phantom Thieves. “Protoon is fixed, Darkrai is defeated, let’s wake up and get some coffee!”

“But I don’t remember him getting defeated.” Queen replied.

“So? I don’t see him anywhere.”

The dreamers looked around the sky with concern. The dark clouds had cleared away, revealing the stars and faint sliver of a crescent moon. “Hey, it’s about to become a new moon.” Crest said.

“I guess it was about time…” Diwata figured.

Just as the last sliver of moon faded away… a great blue eye opened on the moon. (Play “Opening 2” from _Kirby of the Stars_.)

 _“I am the darkness that covers the night sky… **NIGHTMARE MOON**!”_ Darkrai’s head had grown gigantic was the Moon Eye replaced his goggles. His Purple crescent moons glowed on his helmet, and his cape had become a mystical purple on which the stars flowed. _“No matter what dreams you imagine… they are laden with fear. And I… am the master of ALL DREAMS!”_

Madotsuki stared at Marshadow with determination. Marshadow nodded, a newfound spark in his eyes. Mr. Dark picked the Protoon up and placed it in the center of his cloak. Madotsuki raised her bubble wand and assumed her Witch form. She sat on the broomstick with Marshadow, and they all took flight to the heavens.

_Phase 3: Nightmare Moon_

Darkrai cast a series of giant Ztars down, all exploding into a hypnotic fireworks show of tiny Ztars. Madotsuki blew a great string of large bubbles, swallowing a dense amount of Ztars and turning them to stars. Darkrai bellowed a massive Scream Beam, its brightness eclipsing their vision, but Mr. Dark fired a beam of his own from the Protoon to pierce a hole through, allowing himself and Mado to travel safely through. Madotsuki made bike wheels appear on her broom for faster flight, holding onto Mr. Dark as they flew all the way to the moon.

“Madotsuki, I’ll help you build a giant Sleep Bubble!” Marshadow said as he climbed in her window. “Until then, try to make him sleepy!”

“We’ll make him hurt, too.” Mr. Dark stated.

Madotsuki waved her wand like a witch and cast an array of bubbles at Darkrai’s eye, but slumber was far from taking him as crescent waves cut through the air. Madotsuki shrunk and divided into seven clones. Her small size helped to avoid the cuts, but in the event her clones were severed, she could quickly form new ones. Darkrai’s eye glowed and tried to flash them with a Scare Stare, but Mado used the Faceless Ghost effect to blind herself. Mr. Dark then struck lightning at the eye to cancel his power, so Mado restored her face and kept shooting bubbles. Darkrai commanded Exor to slice down the whole area, but Mr. Dark conjured a shield over them to block the sword. Six hands of Horror Sludge assimilated and pursued them, but Dark easily burned the sludge with a wall of fire.

Darkrai flapped his ethereal cape and trapped them in a hypnotic illusion of stars. Their eyes were spinning as a circle of Ztars were closing in on them… but when she thought of spinning eyes, Madotsuki used the Eye Palm effect to warp them out of the illusion. Mr. Dark replicated the Ztar circle in a compressed form, concealing them in an orb that he threw at Darkrai’s eye. The furious king conjured giant twin rollers to block their path, with only the tiniest gap in-between. Mr. Dark hid in Mado’s window as she used the Buyo effect. Her squishy, blobby body easily squeezed through the rollers, growing completely flat, but puffing back to normal once out the other side. Darkrai conjured giant presses to close on them from above and below. Mr. Dark gigantified his hands to suspend the presses, while Madotsuki blew a Bubble Torpedo to explode against Darkrai’s eye. This dispelled the press, but Darkrai immediately gnashed his gigantic mouth over and chomped Mado inside.

Madotsuki used the Lamp effect to light up the interior exposing the cavern of Horror Sludge. She fired bubbles all around to clean the sludge as they flew higher. She found the stem of Darkrai’s eye, but when it was twisting around to spot her, Madotsuki assumed her Neon form and rammed against the eye. The collection of bright colors damaged his vision, and Mado proceeded to escape afterward. With his vision distorted, Darkrai aimlessly rained meteor-sized Fear Spheres. As the duo evaded them, Mr. Dark conjured a giant jar-shaped barrier around Darkrai while Madotsuki used the Umbrella to make it rain, filling the barrier. The flood reached up to Darkrai’s “chest” by the time he regained his vision. Madotsuki then used the Yuki-onna to freeze the water and bind Darkrai.

Madotsuki could freely shoot bubbles at the eye while Exor tried to cut the ice. Eventually, the ice shattered, then Darkrai grabbed the dark moons on his head and threw them like boomerangs. The giant projectiles would swoop left and right repeatedly, the two flying at different angles to avoid them. Mr. Dark’s enlarged hand grabbed one of the moons and tossed it into Darkrai’s mouth. Madotsuki used the Stoplight to freeze the other moon and landed within it. She held on as the moon resumed its rotation, flying behind Darkrai’s head. She steered the giant crescent leftward to stab the back of Darkrai’s “neck.”

“Madotsuki, it’s almost ready!” Marshadow announced.

“Okay! Let’s get ready to pull it out!”

Madotsuki flew away as a humongous Sleep Bubble began to slowly inflate from the window. Darkrai pulled the moons from his head and made Ztars fly at her from every direction. Mr. Dark formed a shield to protect them, and when the storm reached its outer layer, he wrapped the barrier around the Ztars and threw their condensed form at Darkrai’s eye. _“Do you really think a silly bubble can defeat me?”_ Darkrai sent Diamond Saws, but as they were actually made of ice, Mr. Dark used fire to melt them. _“Rock me to sleep if you want, and destroy me afterward. The fact is, I am immortal!”_

Darkrai rose Exor and tried to cut the ever-expanding bubble from all angles. Mr. Dark conjured an energy sword to intercept him at those angles. _“True to my name, I am but a dream that lives in your heart.”_ He thrusted the sword forward as Mr. Dark mustered a barrier to block it. _“For as long as there is fear in the hearts of mortals, I will return!”_

“SHYAH!” Kirby shot up on his Warp Star and using his own giant blade to knock Exor out of Darkrai’s hands.

“Then it’s only fair that fear lives in your heart, too!” Madotsuki said. The bubble had grown to a size huge enough to encase the Nightmare Moon. Darkrai brought up his hands to push the bubble, attempting to squeeze and pop it. Rayman was carried up by NiGHTS, using his powerful fists to pry the fingers away, while NiGHTS drilled against the eye moon. Kirby used his inhale to pull the bubble closer as the giant mass enveloped Darkrai’s hands. It traveled up the arms and impacted his face. He surged power in his throat to use a Scream Beam, but then his power diminished as his heart felt soothed somehow: this was due to April having painted green on the back of his head, using painted wings to fly.

The bubble was able to bypass the face and swallow the head. In just a few moments more, the entirety of Darkrai’s body was sealed. _“Ah ha ha ha…yes. So long as the moon grows dark, mortals will know fear. When you feel trauma, anxiety, paranoia… that is me.”_ Darkrai slowly shrank to his original giant size, returning to his normal form. _“I will… awaken.”_

“Maybe you will.” Madotsuki said. “But you’re not going to have a pleasant sleep.” And with that, she and Marshadow worked to pull the giant bubble into her window. The King of Nightmares compressed, and as the last of him popped through the window, Madotsuki closed it. (Play “White Desert” from _Yume Nikki_.)

Darkrai landed in the middle of a white wasteland. _“Hmmmm…?”_ The king sat himself up, staring at the white sand on his hand. _“Ahhh…what is this…?”_

Enticed by the atmosphere of this world, Darkrai felt a presence behind him. He turned… and there stood the red-oozing monster. _“Ah…it’s you…”_ Darkrai rose to full height, smiling. The monster slowly approached him. _“I tried to invite you to the party, but they pushed you away. Don’t worry… you’re never too late.”_

The monster planted its hands against the hills with each step, its long red tongue hanging. _“What a fascinating body of terror. Indeed, Madotsuki’s dreamscape makes the perfect fortress.”_ Darkrai opened his arms in a welcoming way. _“Why don’t we dispose of that rogue Mr. Dark together? Doesn’t that sound-”_ The monster grabbed Darkrai’s right wrist. _“Huh? What are you doing?! ACK!”_ The tongue latched his neck. Darkrai molded a Fear Sphere in his left hand, but the monster grabbed and stopped it, and the rest of his arms grabbed his elbows and head. _“AAAAAH! STOP! AAAAHH! NOOOO!”_ The monster was slowly pulled into Darkrai’s open cloak, making itself home within its warmth. _“AAAAH! OH, NOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAHHH…”_

…

…

…

…

Monoko, Masada, Mafurako, and Poniko came to the White Desert’s new landmark: a haunting white statue of the Nightmare King, his arms raised in resistance. They wondered what it was feeling… what was going through its mind… or maybe it just stopped thinking. Regardless, once they had their fill of the sight, they turned to leave the White Desert. Outside, Madotsuki landed on the ground with a tired expression, the view of the statue displayed in her window.


	12. Dream Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A funeral is held for the fallen Nightmare King. Concerns fill everyone's hearts due to the recent crisis. However, Madotsuki has her most pleasant sleep in years as her old friends return to her heart.

**There were plenty of steps I could’ve taken to stretch this story as long as other ones, but I still think it’s fine like it is. I don’t expect it to be a favorite, but it still has a good amount of sweetness. :)**

****

**_

Night 12: Dream Diary

_**

****

_“The universe ‘awoke’ to a rather shocking catastrophe as countless amounts of people were reported to have fallen into a comatose state.”_ Linda spoke on Intergalactic News. _“Attempts to wake them up have been fruitless. According to reports from Kids Next Door and acquaintances, the incident was due to none other than the terrifying Nightmare King. The victims in question supposedly suffered fatal injuries within their own dreams, causing them to fall in an indefinite slumber. While their bodies are still alive, it is undetermined if they will ever wake up.”_

Her anchorman, Morbo continued, _“The victims are being gathered into hospitals to be fed and properly cared for during their eternal slumber. I mean, ahem, seemingly eternal slumber! Doctors are attempting any means legally possible in order to awaken them.”_

Cheren was delivered status reports from every KND sector. Some of the people who wound up in a coma included Bon Clay Jr., Gary-Lou Jones, the Whitby parents, Hikari Gilligan, Mario Ramsey, Nagisa’s mother, Yin Dimalanta, some Gallagher students, and plenty more. As he looked over the names, April and Harvey were present in his office, the former giving a vocal summary of her adventure. “Man, I can’t believe all of this happened in one night.” Cheren sighed. “And what about fricking time zones? Some of these people happened to take naps in the middle of the day, while others stayed up late at night, like Suki. But at least Madotsuki came through for us.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harvey asked.

“Uh...I’m saying that she saved everyone and we should be thankful. Is there a problem with that?”

“You make it sound like you care more about her becoming a Guardian.”

“That’s not what I’m saying at all? But considering her condition, I’m certainly thankful for her help.”

“Well, what do you plan to do with her now?”

“I dunno… what do you expect me to do?”

“I want you to leave her out of any Firstborn Guardian duties or big jobs!”

“Excuse me? I didn’t decide that she should be a Guardian, so I have no idea what her duty will entail at this point. For the time being, she’s not an operative, so I don’t plan to trouble her.”

“And besides, in the end, it’s Madotsuki’s choice.” April replied. “Honestly, Harvey, I think you’re still stressed out after this experience. Maybe you should go home and catch up with folks. Weren’t you about done with us, anyway?”

Harvey sighed. “Whatever… Just wanted to get my thoughts out.” He turned to leave the office.

“But what happened to Darkrai, exactly? Both of them?”

“The others told me that the good Darkrai was killed and absorbed into his father.” April answered. “And the evil Darkrai was sucked into Madotsuki’s dream after he was Bubbled. I guess he’s just… sealed in her now.”

“It’s actually not an unusual happening.” Mesprit said, hanging from the ceiling.

“What do you mean?” Cheren asked.

“There are certain rituals and other processes by which spirits can be sealed in a mortal’s subconscious. A few years ago, wasn’t Arceus sealed inside The King’s son? It’s different from a spirit overshadowing a mortal, because that’s primarily entering their chi paths and lending their power. Though, in the case of Arceus, his supreme chi did put a strain on his host regardless. But so long as Madotsuki lives, the seal should hold.”

“That makes me feel worried for her.”

“You’re certainly right to be. But I think, as soon as the Dream Realm was accessible again, spirit agents flew in to search for and seize Darkrai’s Nightmare Generals. He seemed to have a handful of rogue spirits working for him.”

“We’ll make sure Madotsuki stays protected.” April assured. “But as far as dreams go, I think she can protect herself just fine. Especially with Marshadow and Mr. Dark by her side. Speaking of which… I think they’re holding a funeral for Darkrai II.”

“Then… is he really gone?”

“I’m afraid so.” Mesprit answered. “His body was destroyed and returned to his father. Theoretically, they could harvest his father’s chi and attempt to recreate him, but not only would that risk breaking the seal, but the clone could be born with no memory and a different person. It may be better to accept what happened and let him rest…”

“But then who’s going to be the Nightmare God?”

“Where it stands… Marshadow is the only Nightmare God.”

“I see…”

 _“This just in,”_ Cheren returned attention to Intergalactic News, _“Head President King Mickey has come to us with BIG NEWS regarding this topic! We now go live to His Majesty.”_

The camera cut to the mouse king of Disney Land. _“Gosh, I couldn’t get a wink of sleep last night-hoho! If I knew something this terrible was happening, I would’ve tried to help a lot sooner. However, I believe I know someone who can solve this dilemma! It’s none other than our newest addition to the Corporate Presidents. Allow me to introduce President Akihiko Kayaba!”_

The camera turned to a gray-haired man in a labcoat, whom Cheren recalled as the president of the Coruscanti game company, Hinobi. _“Hinobi has nearly finished development on its magnum opus, Aincrad. The game is designed to be an open-world virtual reality where players can develop and master any skill they please. Mostly in the realms of combat because that’s what kids like, but there are other skills, too. By entering the game, your bodies fall into a sleeping state while your subconscious materializes in Aincrad like a dream. In light of these events, I plan to calibrate the VR headsets to read the brainwaves of our unconscious patients. By doing so, we can potentially place avatars in Aincrad based on that data. If these avatars can perfectly identify as the actual people, then we can safely deduce they are the reawakened consciousness and safely download them back to their real bodies.”_

“Wow.” Cheren said, eyes wide with amazement. “That has so many red flags, I don’t think anyone should fall for it.”

King Mickey continued, _“I’m sure all of you have your concerns due to unsavory rumors and incidents based on Hinobi. That’s why I’ve been helping to make sure this game was absolutely perfect! But based on the test runs, we’ve detected minimal flaws, so it should definitely be safe to publish within a week’s time.”_

“Looks like our next crisis is being packaged and delivered right to us. Better go talk to Nebula about this, and get these reports delivered. But I think you’ve earned a rest, April.” Cheren smiled. “And by that, I mean wake-up from your rest.”

“No doubt! There are some things I wanna catch up on, anyhow.”

**Nightmare Land**

The streets were filled as all Nightmares were facing either the center of town or TVs displaying the center. Customer Service and Jack Skellington stood atop a stage before the statue, which had a large image of Darkrai.

“For 300 years, Darkrai II protected our people.” Customer began. “Despite being made in the likeness of his father, he sought his own path and desired only kindness. While he got a good laugh from hearing the kids scream, he was never spiteful. He empathized with all children and their plights. A short while after his creation, almost 1.5 million years ago, Darkrai became childhood friends with Dimentia, known far and wide as the KND’s founder. When Dimentia fell down a dark path, 24 years ago, Darkrai worked with the legend Nigel Uno in stopping her and saving the universe. And a short time after that, he reawakened the Star Warrior, Kirby, to detain his evil father in his attempt to escape imprisonment.”

Jar Jar Blinks sniffled. “I-sa remember dat… Me-so have many good times with Da’ky. We share so many milky-wilkies! Waaaaaahhh!”

“Poyo…” Kirby patted his leg with a sad expression.

“The first Darkrai created Nightmares with malice.” Jack continued, a black widow hanging from his coat. “But the second Darkrai created them with heart. He created Dr. Finklestein, who in turn created Sally. He created myself and the residents of Halloween Town. Everyone flourished and loved their leader! But not all was perfect. Some Nightmares of his creation went rogue.”

A large, blue-furred monster with purple spots and horns stepped up. He was James Sullivan, an executive of Nightmare Enterprises. “While Second Darkrai didn’t want to linger in his father’s shadow, he had to do what he could to support us during the financial crisis. He sold monsters and nightmarish merchandise to underground brokers, not only to support our people with profit, but the Fear Chi that would be produced from the resulted scares. Even so, we made sure not much harm was done. And he always relied on the KND to solve any crisis. He punished any employee for doing something unethical. And we promise to do everything to carry on his legacy.”

Anna, the former princess of Arendelle, took the stage. “After being frozen for 300 years, I’m very thankful to Darkrai for taking me in. And I could say with certainty that he was a kind man. He helped the people from Pueblo de Niebla recover from their Chi Disuse, and he always tried to be a good friend to the mortals. I hope we’ll be able to keep going without him.”

“I’m positive we can!” Jack beamed. “But that does peg the question… what will you do, Marshadow?”

Attention was focused on the little spirit on the stage. The spider detached from Jack’s coat and landed on the stage, staring up at Marshadow. He faced up at his brother’s image with sorrow.

_“So, Marshadow… what do you see?”_

_“I see a bunch of wiggly spirits… and they’re turning into babies.”_

_“Those are newborn mortals. And as you can see, some of them are dark-red. That indicates they have the potential for fearbending. All I have to do is harness some chi,” an orb of Fear formed in Darkrai’s hand, “and touch them.” He placed that orb into one of the souls. “Even from here, I can do it. But you can do it, too.”_

_“I can?”_

_“Marshadow… should anything happen to me, you will be the only Nightmare God. I certainly wouldn’t want my father to return. You must sense these souls, like this, and determine if they are worthy to be fearbenders.”_

_“I have to do that… and be the Nightmare King, too?”_

_“Eh heh heh. That part is completely optional.”_

Marshadow faced Jack with a resolved expression. “I’ll be the new Nightmare God… and make more fearbenders. But I don’t think I can be the Nightmare King. That part sounds too complicated. I just wanna stay with Madotsuki for now.”

Jack smiled. “That’s quite all right! I’ve grown used to being the stand-in Nightmare King, so I suppose I could keep it up.” The king addressed his people. “Everyone, this is Marshadow, my uncle and Darkrai II’s older brother! His father treated him like a monster beyond monsters… but as he stands here before us, I can tell for certainty that his soul is as bright as his brother’s. After all, his name is Marshadow, and shadows can only exist in light!”

The Nightmares felt like he was going for an inspiring analogy, but it was sort of lost on them. Oh well. “Yaaaaaaayyyy!”

“Well, that could’ve come out better.” Jack metaphorically blushed. “Ahem…let’s do our part to make Nightmare Land scarier than ever! Let’s make Darkrai II proud!”

“Yeah!” Marshadow cheered. “I’ll try to make you proud, too, little brother…”

The black widow scurried away.

**Spear Pillar**

Solaris used colored flames to make a giant illusion of Darkrai. All the gods and even some Phoenios were in attendance. _“After the sealing of Darkrai I, I’ll admit that I didn’t accept his son with a warm reception.”_ the Moon Goddess, Cresselia said. _“It was my suggestion to limit his access to the Spirit World… but even to this day, I still possessed a lingering, sour taste. Perhaps it was due to our elements… or the hate I still hold for his father.”_

“He sure felt nicer than his father.” said Rosa, the blue Phoenios. “Will he really not come back?”

“Even if he could,” Uxie replied, “he wouldn’t be the same Darkrai. But so long as people remember and pray for him… then he will exist in their hearts.”

“I guess you wouldn’t want to make another Darkrai, huh, Arceus?” asked Alumy, the Phoenios Matriarch.

_“No… from now, it is up to fate. But this event has filled me with a sense of dread…”_

_“I believe I know what you mean.”_ Dialga replied. _“The time of the God Killing… draws near.”_

 _“What do you mean you ‘believe,’ you know it’s gonna happen!”_ Palkia argued.

“W-Wait, what’s the God Killing?” Alumy asked.

 _“Another of our many dreadful prophecies, of course.”_ Kyogre replied. “Indeed… I fear it is happening soon.”

**Unknown hideout**

Chase Young fixed himself a cup of coffee as he took a seat at the table with Rob Lucci. “YO! What up, mah home bros?” Deadpool cheered as he danced in. “Just offed this big-time mafia dude in Superbia. Pssh, prisons, what’re those?”

“Sounds like a good time.” Deathstroke replied, tossing a meat skewer up and down. “As for me, I was called to assassinate Anubis Cruger, a Galactic Army ranger. The Shadow Ranger certainly lived up to his element… but I put the jackal down in the end.”

“You know how to stroke ’em, eh, Cous? ’ey, Shadow, toss me a cut of that pizza!”

Shadow the Hedgehog picked off a pizza slice and tossed it to Deadpool, who pulled up his mask to eat. “I was on an assignment on Planet Sogard.” Shadow began. “There was a major war between two factions, and I was asked to kill a mercenary called Byleth. He seemed to possess the power of a spirit, so it was quite challenging.”

“Man, I can’t believe I missed all that! Offscreen fights are the worst. Speaking of offscreen, where’s Akame and Mandy?”

“I’m right here.”

The assassins looked to the ceiling as a tiny black widow dropped to the table. It suddenly grew into a girl with red eyes, long black hair, and a black sleeveless tank-top. “They were hosting a funeral in Nightmare Land. It seems their king really is dead, but there’s another god to take his place. A Firstborn called Marshadow. I was right there at his feet, and I was almost tempted to try and slay him…”

“Not a chance worth taking without the right weapon.” Lucci said. “Still, another one, huh? They’re getting to be far too frequent. Anyway, now that you’re all here, we should go.” He stood.

“Where are we going?”

“We received a transmission from Mandy earlier.” Shadow replied. “It seems she’s run into a snag in her assignment. Apparently, she wants us all to come. So useless…”

“Is she… okay?”

“Are you kidding? Of course she isn’t.” Chase smirked. “Still… whatever she’s run into must be quite impressive if she needs to call us.”

 **A neighborhood in Karakura Town** (Play “Dreams Dreams” from NiGHTS!)

A few neighborhoods away from Madotsuki’s, she learned that school was cancelled due to severe cases of drowsiness from many students and staff. This was Madotsuki’s old neighborhood. On her way to find a particular address, she spotted the very girl in question leaving her house. She had a blonde ponytail and a white shirt going into a green patterned dress.

“Hm?” The 16-year-old cocked a brow at Mado. “Can I help you?”

“Your name is Poniko, right?”

“Yes… do I know you?”

“My name is Madotsuki.”

“Madot…suki?” Now that she thought about it, she looked just like that little girl who used to go to her school. “Oh! Is it really you? It’s been years!”

“Yeah.” Mado smiled. “You must be wondering where I’ve been.”

“Well… yeah. I heard about an accident that happened with your parents, but you were never found. To be honest… it made me kind of sad.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean… back then, I thought you were kind of weird, but… What happened?”

“To keep a long story short, I… suffered amnesia, and… well, it’s hard to get into. But recently, I got my memory back, so I thought I’d come to look for you.”

“R…Really? Why me?”

“I just remember… wanting to be friends with you. I remember that I liked trying to get your attention.”

“Oh…okay.” Poniko smiled. “To be honest, after all this time, I sorta moved on from you for the most part. I was sad, but there wasn’t anything I could do about it… but I’m really glad to see you again.”

“I guess I am pretty forgettable, huh?”

“Heh heh…” Poniko blushed. “Well, I was just about to go shopping, but you wanna come with? It’d be nice to catch up.”

“Sure, I’d love to!”

With that, Poniko led her old classmate up the street. “So, are you in my school?”

“I’m in middle school, actually.”

“But I thought we were about the same age?”

“We were, but I was sorta age frozen.”

“Oh! I suppose that happens from time to time.”

“Hehe!”

**Across the world…**

April paid a visit to Sector $ and asked Carol to search for someone on the Internet. Having only the first name to go by, it took a while for her to find the right match. “Does this look like her, April?”

April studied the picture of the red-haired girl with blushed cheeks. “Yep! Let’s send her an email!”

Madeline was searching an article about archery on the Internet. She received an email and proceeded to open it. “Huh? Hey, it’s that girl! I guess it wasn’t just a dream after all.” She wrote in a reply, “‘Sure, I’d love to! You can meet me at…’”

…

Somewhere in Austria, a woman in her 20’s awoke in her room in a mental hospital. Her eyes tired, she went to stand by the window, staring at the sun. She then glanced down at her medical report: Goldia was diagnosed with lunacy, dissociation, and dementia. …Her mind focused on the name, Goldia. “Goldia…Goldia…Golden…Golden…!” She gasped, remembering the name “Goldenweek” from a dream. Those two girls that tried to help her… were they real? Or were they simply a part of her mind? It would be nice to meet them again…

…

April met up with her cousin, Mary as they began to reread the _Jenny LeClue_ series, albeit they were starting at the 30th book. “I can’t believe you met the real Jenny LeClue, April!”

“I know, it was pretty nostalgic! The author says he has a great idea for the next book, too.”

“Then we’d better get caught up soon!”

“Hehe, I don’t think we have to worry! …I mean, it doesn’t seem like we missed out on much.”

“Yeah, but I still like it. You think any of our friends would like _Jenny LeClue_?”

“Who knows?”

“APRIL!!” The girls jumped when Emily Garley suddenly kicked the door open. “Is it true you met Jenny LeClue?!” She skidded up in a flurry. “Will you introduce me?! Jenny is one of my idols! She’s so misunderstood! Her arrogance is so inspiring! I have to meet her!”

“Uh, I’ll try to introduce you sometime!”

**Madotsuki’s House**

That night, as Madotsuki was getting ready for bed, she talked to April through the phone. “I get why Harvey is worried, but he doesn’t have to be. Firstborn Guardian or not, I don’t want to join the KND. I feel like I’d just get too sleepy!”

“Hehe, I know! But eventually, something has to happen with the Newborn, and we expect the Guardians to have a part in it, too. So, I’m worried about troubling you any more…”

“It’s okay. But even if I’m not in the KND, I’m still gonna keep fighting in the Dream World. The Dream Realm is a safe haven that people can escape to at night. After days of stress and so many bad things happening, it’s the only place they can really rely on. I’ll keep protecting it, so everyone can sleep well!”

“Then we’ll keep protecting our world, too! Good night, Madotsuki.”

“Night, April-chan!”

With that, Madotsuki tucked herself in bed, with Marshadow comfortably nested under her arms. “Dark-san… could you read us a story?”

“Madotsuki, aren’t you getting a little old for bedtime stories?” Mr. Dark asked.

“No I’m not. Come on, just one story?”

“Very well…” He sat on a chair and conjured a storybook. He opened it softly. “Once upon a time… there was a young girl who could travel through dreams.” Madotsuki closed her eyes, her mind and soul warm under the blanket. “She met many friends and explored many fantastical worlds.” The voice of her closest friend filled her with warm memories, lulling her into slumber. “But one day, that girl had a terrible nightmare… one that she feared she may never wake up from. Not even her dreams could help her escape this nightmare. Her sleep wrought with darkness. But despite the suffering… she lived… and she learned that happy endings can exist, in both dreams and reality…”

Madotsuki, Marshadow, and Mr. Dark sat atop Masada’s spaceship, gazing at the endless expanse of the Dream Realm. The multi-armed Monoko, the smirking Monoe, the glaring Poniko, invisible Kamakurako, and sleepy Mafurako gazed with them. “Hmmm…let’s go… to that one!” Madotsuki pointed at a beautiful planet.

“Ah, that’s Rayman’s world.” Dark said. “Yes… let’s visit it, shall we? I do miss the Candy Chateau.”

Masada fired up the engines and took off.

**And with that, that’s the end… of the main story. I am going to have one or two chapters of post-story, but unlike other post-stories, it will have some notable relevance. But I hope you enjoyed this story and that you have sweet dreams. X) Keep them close to your heart and never forget.**


	13. New Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skaios is introduced to his "Guardian." The KND search for other remaining Newborn.

**So, if you were only reading this story casually and haven’t read the prior stories, don’t read any further. XD ’Cause now we’ll be discussing plot things unrelated to this story’s plot!**

****

**_

Day 1: New Arrivals

_**

****

**GKND H.Q.**

On the following day, April visited Madotsuki’s house and requested to take Marshadow with her for something. Both of them agreed with the promise that he would be brought right back.

Once at GKND, he was greeted by Nebula and Index. The two of them led Marshadow down a corridor, but the young spirit cringed in worry at seeing the ‘God Containment Chamber’ label. “Wait, is this actually some type of prison?!”

“No, it’s not!” Nebula shouted hastily. “It’s more like… a daycare. You can meet your fellow Firstborn here.”

“Okay, but I don’t have to stay here, right?”

“Of course not. We’ll take you home later today, but you should at least stick around to play with them.”

“Well, most of them, at least.” Index said. “We’re going to be needing one of them for some business.”

Inside the playroom, Skaios appeared to be giggling and shaking on the floor. “Hahahahaha! Stop it, Synthia! Haha! Why can’t I catch you?!”

There was a tiny light zipping around his body. He kept trying to catch it, but it zipped out from under his hands every time. _“Tee hee! No one can resist the power of tickles!”_ The little light, Synthia got under his armpits, then up to his neck, then went between each of his toes to tickle him all over.

Crest, Jirachi, Mesprit, Meloetta, Mew, Gourmerry, Celebi, and Midna were present. Most were watching the spectacle awkwardly, except Gourmerry who was eating some eggs. “So, I guess Synthia doubles as a ticklebender.” Jirachi figured.

Nebula, Index, and Marshadow entered. “Oh, it’s that guy again.” Crest glared.

“Aw, I should’ve known you’d be here.” Marshadow huffed.

“Hahaha! Who’s he?” Skaios laughed.

“Everyone, this is Marshadow.” Index introduced. “He’s the Nightmare Newborn.”

“Ah, from Halloween.” Midna remembered, smiling. “Well, nice to meet you! I’m Midna, the Twilight Princess.”

“Why are you so tall?” Marshadow asked.

“This is my 2nd Age form. Some of us can assume a taller form, but they prefer to stay in their smaller state.”

“We’re just more memorable like this.” Jirachi shrugged.

“Mew…”

“Okay, but what’s that guy’s problem?” Marshadow pointed at Skaios.

Synthia went up Skaios’ nose and began to tickle in. “No! Not in there! Ah, ah, achoo!” A tiny blast of air banished Synthia from his nostrils.

The tiny light plopped against the area where Marshadow’s nose would be. He crossed his eyes in shock. “Ah! What’s this thing?! Get off!” Marshadow shook his head as the small light fell to the floor. He instinctively began trying to step on it. Synthia dodged around for a bit before being flattened by the shadowy foot.

“Hey!” Skaios pointed. “Get off my little sister!”

“Little sister? What do you-”

But in a flash, Marshadow found himself surrounded by millions of cells. “He said get off me!” Synthia shouted cheerfully. She was an orange amoeba with a sun-shaped eyeball.

“Whoa, where are we?!”

“We’re still in the playroom, but you’re super tiny now!”

The other Firstborn noticed a speck of darkness appear beside the light on the padded floor, with Meloetta using her bending to make their voices audible. “Hah!” Crest taunted. “You look better down there, Minishadow!”

_“At least I’m not fat like you, Fat Moon!”_

“I’ll show you Fat Moon!” Crest leapt and attempted to flatten them beneath his belly, but a Scare Stream erupted and propelled Crest against the ceiling. Synthia lifted Marshadow and flew away before he landed.

_“Don’t worry, Brother Marshadow, I’ll protect you!”_

“No you won’t!” Crest yelled, trying to chase.

“Uh…I guess he’s settling in just fine.” Index figured.

“So, what’s that bloke’s story, anyway?” Skaios asked.

“He’s sort of had a troubled past.” Nebula replied. “But he recently found his Guardian.”

“Ah, good for him, aye? Mayhaps, one day, Ay can join him!”

“That might be sooner than you think.” Index smiled. “If you’d like to come with us, we’d like to show you something.”

Skaios’s eye alit with a gasp. “I’ll take ya up on that, matey!”

Cheren and the Hope Pirates were standing at the balcony of the cafeteria, catching each other up on the recent incident. “In my dreamscape, I’m a dung beetle.” Jataro said. “I eat huge mountains of poo and wait for one of my friends to crush me. But this time, there was a dream version of Carmine there to protect me, and she smelled super nice, hehe…”

“Haha, that’s adorable, Jataro!” Yuta grinned. “In my dream, we worship a giant statue of Melody! But because of the nightmares, the statue came to life and tried to kill us.”

“Both of you have such creepy dreams!” Kotoko stated.

“Nebula, thank goodness!” Cheren called as the trio arrived. “Save me from this weird conversation!”

“Ahoy, maties!” Skaios greeted, swirling around his five friends.

“Heya, Captain!” Masaru grinned, high-fiving his infant-sized friend. “Did you have any crazy dreams the other night?”

“Ay couldn’t sleep a wink that night! So, what’s the news, lassies?”

“Yeah, Index?” Nebula inquired. “Who’s Skaios’ Guardian?”

“Well, that depends.” Index withdrew a Spirit Ball designed with clouds against a blue sky. “Who does he choose?” And she tossed it to Skaios, who clapped it in both hands.

“Er…what?”

“Skaios, between your friends, who would you choose for a Guardian?”

“Um, I don’t know… maybe Masaru.”

“Yeah! Captain likes me best!” Masaru grinned.

“You both share a like enthusiasm!” Yuta said.

“Then give the ball to Masaru. Afterwards, he should know what to do.”

Skaios gave the ball to him. “Okay! Go, Pokéball!” Masaru threw the ball with conviction and hit Skaios. It popped open as the captain poofed into a large tornado. The tornado shrank and was slurped into the ball. The ball shook and beeped on the floor, the group watching with anticipation. But after a moment, the shaking stopped as the capture completed.

The ball levitated in the air and flashed, beginning to glow with a soft, warming light. Masaru caught it with an awestruck expression.

**Masaru captured a _NEWBORN_! Only 6 to go!**

The rest of them were speechless at the development. Only Index seemed to give a knowing stare. “Holy toledo… so, I’M Skaios’ Guardian?!”

“Well, don’t just leave him in there. Open it!” Index encouraged.

Masaru threw the ball as Skaios escaped from it. “Blimey, that thing was tight! I mean, it was airy, but it felt so tight.”

“Now pick another one, Skaios. Who do you want as your second Guardian?”

Skaios cocked his single brow. “Uhhh...I guess Yuta?”

“Yay! It’s my turn!” Yuta took the ball from Masaru and threw it at Skaios.

“Come on, we already established that I’m his-” Masaru began.

The ball struck Skaios and slurped him inside in the same manner. Again, the ball shook and beeped on the floor… and sealed him. Yuta picked the ball up and felt its warmth in his palm.

**Yuta captured that SAME _NEWBORN_! Still only 6 to go!**

“Wait, wait, that’s only because Masaru already caught him, right?” Cheren asked.

“Who knows? Yuta, let him out and command Skaios to do something.”

“Okay?” Yuta freed Skaios. “Skaios, I command you to make a fountain with your spit and airbending!”

“Aye-aye!” Skaios faced upward and spat a great stream of saliva, using airbending to control their trajectory and make a sort of fountain.

“Hey, don’t prank me like this!” Masaru shouted. “Skaios would’ve done that, anyway! The fact is, I caught him first, I’m his-”

“When you get done, Skaios, I want you to choose someone else.” Index instructed.

Skaios sucked his spit back in. “Okay, I choose Kotoko next.”

“Yuta, ask Skaios to lend you a bit of his power.”

“Alright! Skaios, could you please lend me some power?” He reached an open hand up.

Skaios stared at him for a moment. “Hmmm…no!”

“Skaios, could you lend me power instead?” Kotoko asked cutely.

“Aye-aye!” Skaios channeled a bit of chi over her. Feeling wind course through her, Kotoko spun on one foot and used the other to swing gusts of wind around.

“Haha! This feels amazing! He’s mine now!” Kotoko swiped the ball and caught Skaios with it. The same process repeated.

**Kotoko captured the SAME _NEWBORN_ AGAIN! You’re not making any progress!**

She then opened the ball and released him. “So, it’s just as I thought.” Index smiled. “Skaios’ status as a ‘Free God’ makes him different from other Firstborn. He has no set Guardian. Rather, he can choose any Guardian at any time, but because he has the freedom of choice, Skaios is essentially his own Guardian.”

“Hold on, that’s insane!” Cheren protested. “I mean… how are Guardians decided, anyway? Isn’t that how they all get picked?”

“Technically, some of our less experienced Firstborn didn’t specifically handpick their Guardians, like Crest or Gourmerry. Even ‘bonding’ with the Firstborn isn’t always required. Arianna’s mom didn’t really bond much with Celebi before she caught her. It’s all a matter of the Guardian’s personal growth.”

“I don’t feel right about this. Like, with more new Firstborn showing up, the whole idea of becoming a Guardian is starting to feel less sacred. And Skaios is allowed to have as many as he wants? Why?”

“Don’t ask me.” Index shrugged. “But it’s just how he works. Based on Riddler’s original clue, it sounded like Louise could’ve been his Guardian. But I think that was because Louise happened to be Captain of Skaios’ crew at the time. Electing a captain was the same as electing a new Guardian. I’ll admit it’s not very fair, but the fact is, Skaios is his own Guardian! So yay, we captured three of them now! Which Newborn should we search for next?”

“Honestly, I kind of see where Cheren is coming from.” Nebula replied. “Being able to choose any Guardian anytime is too chaotic, and weren’t you trying to move away from that? I think you should try to choose just one Guardian and stick with them.”

“Alright, then let’s have a contest.” Masaru folded his arms in thought. “Let’s decide which of us is the best Guardian.”

“To be perfectly honest,” Shingetsu began, “I don’t think either of us are very worthy of being a Guardian.”

“Okay, Nagisa’s out, that’s one down!”

“Perhaps Kotoko could do it?” Yuta wondered. “She’s the only one without an element.”

Skaios rubbed his chin, beginning to consider this. “Well… who would you recommend as my Guardian?”

“Who, me?” Cheren snickered. “Honestly… I recommend Sheila. She’s the Pirate King, she loves pirates, like you… so, why not?”

“He’s got a point.” Nebula shrugged.

“Yeah, but I barely know the scallywag.” Skaios said. “We barely even had ourselves a good skirmish.”

“Then maybe Louise?” Index wondered.

“Eh, I don’t think we should.” Cheren said. “Louise is kinda… loose.”

_It was then that everyone imagined a poorly-drawn meme video with Louise holding the Spirit Ball. “GO, Purkyboll!” She threw the imperfect circle-ball and hit Skaios._

_“Voom!” Skaios was sucked in._

_Louise then let him out. “Skyos, giVe me The POWer to STAP these BAD gais!”_

_“Woom!” Skaios gave her some chi._

_“YaY!” Louise lashed wind blades to kill a bunch of bad guys._

“Yeeeeaah…” Everyone chorused in agreement.

“Hmm…okay, I think I have another idea.” Skaios said. “Maties… take me to Avalar.”

The Hope Pirates exchanged surprised, but knowing glances. “Wait, can I at least have a turn, Captain?” Jataro asked.

“Alright, Jataro. I choose you as my Guardian.”

Jataro giddily snatched the ball from Kotoko and caught him. The animations played once more before Jataro picked it up.

**Jataro captured a—look, you get the point.**

**Avalar; Evermore**

Cheren escorted the Hope Pirates down to Evermore, in the process of recovering from its shabby state. The human and Mobian citizens turned to their visitors with curiosity… only to recognize them. While Skaios didn’t appear to be present, they recognized the Hope Pirates. The kids in question could feel their cold stares on their journey through town, causing them to shirk in fear.

Fortunately, the two people they were looking for seemed to be on a walk outside the castle. “Hey, Evan! Tani!” Cheren called.

The cat-earred Faunus and the forest-dressed pirate looked over in surprise. “Cheren!” Evan beamed as he ran to greet his friend, Tani joining.

“What a nice surprise!” Tani smiled. “Er…and you’ve brought these five? What a… surprise.”

“Hey, I was good!” Yuta argued. “Uh…no offense.”

“We have another surprise, too.” Jataro giggled maliciously, revealing the Pokéball under his sleeve. “Come out, Skaios.” He popped it open as the Free God emerged.

“Ah! Ahoy, Evan and Tani!”

“AAH!” Tani yelped. “INITIATE SKAIOS DEFENSE MANEUVER DELTA!”

A huge mob of citizens rushed in and brutally ganged up on Skaios. “OW OW OW OW AH AH AH GOW!”

They leapt off to reveal his bruised and tattered form. “I was going to say… we come in peace…”

“Perhaps we should go in the castle.” Evan suggested.

…

Once inside Evan’s throne room, Cheren explained what they just learned. “But Cheren thinks I should only decide on one Guardian.” Skaios continued, holding the Pokéball to Evan. “So, I was wondering… if you would like to be my Guardian.”

“Evan, don’t even.” Tani stated. “We can’t just keep him in our kingdom! The people will go into a panic!”

“I do have some reservations… but what would being a Guardian entail, anyway?”

“Basically, Skaios could lend you his airbending in a dangerous battle, and you could order him to fight with reservations or do other things.” Cheren answered. “But I guess he has the ability to decide to stop taking orders from you.”

“But I ain’t planning to run away!” Skaios said. “I’ll…I’ll try to be a good Firstborn.”

“Aww, he’s so precious!” Kotoko cooed. “How could you say ‘no’ to that?”

“Heh heh.” Evan laughed. “Well… I guess I’ll give it a try.” He took the ball.

“But Evan!”

“Think of it like this, Tani: if we’re in charge of him, then no one untrustworthy would be in charge of him.”

“But he can leave whenever he wants to! Ugh…”

“Let’s just give it a go. Nnh!” He threw the ball at Skaios. Once again, he was slurped inside, and the Guardianship officialized.

**Evan captured a _NEWBORN_! Can we move on with the plot now?**

“Is he really going to be staying with us?”

“Tani, he sounds like he’s trying to change. We don’t have to forgive him, but I don’t think he’ll try to sabotage us. You won’t even see him that much. I’m planning to just make him do some chores around town. After we address the citizens, of course.”

“Sigh…fine, I guess we’ll see how long this lasts. …And what are you lot still doing here?” Tani asked the Hope Pirates.

“We understand you possess no sympathy for the captain,” Shingetsu answered, “but we wouldn’t like you to abuse him. Is it alright if we stay here to offer moral support?”

“That’s fine by me.” Evan shrugged. “But if you don’t have the money to afford our inn, I recommend finding jobs of your own.”

“Hehe, hate to break this to you, but I was hoping to get back to my family today.” Yuta grinned sheepishly. “So, I can’t stay.”

“Traitor!” Masaru hissed.

“Don’t worry, Skaios!” Kotoko cheered. “We’re good friends, we’ll be here for you!”

“Nebula was getting tired of us free-loading off the base, anyway…” Masaru whimpered.

“I’m not planning to treat him too badly, anyway.” Evan smiled. “Not too badly… I promise to take good care of him, Cheren.”

“I know you will! I’ll see you later, Evan.” Cheren and Yuta turned to leave the castle.

“Okay! We’ll let you know how it goes!”

“Aye-aye!”

**GKND H.Q.**

“Evan is a pretty good choice, when you think about it.” Nebula figured. “He’s responsible enough to keep Skaios under control, and they do have a rough past to work through… Sounds kinda familiar!”

“Yup!” Index perked up. “Alright, quest complete. Good, because we really need to get this Newborn Train rolling. Not including Hoopa or the final Newborn, that leaves only four left.”

“Cheren and I already have some operatives on the case.”

“Supreme Leader Nebula, a report!” She was approached by a muscular, wide-faced Solaran, a salute over his strict frown.

“What up, Solbro?”

“My brethren have arrived with important news! They’ll be awaiting in the hangar!”

Index joined Nebula down to the hangar, where a ship that resembled an illusory sun had landed. Pyler, the violet Solaran leader, stepped off the ship. Behind him were yellow and sapphire Solarans, carrying a heated cage with a yellow and orange imp inside. It had blue eyes and tall ears to shape its V-shaped head. “Victini?” The creature curved its head curiously.

“This is the one, right?” Pyler asked.

“Yeah, that’s the same creature who disrupted Field Day. It’s supposed to be one of the Newborn, too, right?”

“Yep!” Index nodded. “The Victory Spirit, Victini. We need to set him up with his future Guardian and figure out what they need to do. But you’d better keep that one on watch for now. Judging by his actions at Field Day, he’s probably corrupted by darkness, too.”

“Victini~” The spirit brushed off her concerns and kicked back in his cage.

The Solarans carried Victini away as Nebula asked, “So, which Newborn are we missing now?”

“We still don’t really know where the Matter Newborn is, but Cheren already sent Sector $ to retrieve the Ice Newborn.”

“So, they already know where it is?”

“Of course! Supposedly, it’s a family heirloom.”

**Coruscant; Atlas; Schnee Manor**

Ciel Phantomhive and his butler, Sebastian snuck their way down to the mansion’s basement after Carol had disabled the security network. They silently KO’ed as many guards as necessary before locating a giant vault. Ciel put his ear against the door and listened as Sebastian twisted the gigantic knob. With a loud, satisfying _CLACK_ , the vault slowly began to open…

Ciel and Sebastian shared a cautious glance before walking into the vault. Inside was a wide chamber as cold and blue as ice. There was a central altar and central pedestal… with a purple back with blue eyes and snowflake points suspended above it. “Weiss was right… well, both her and Cheren, I should say.” Ciel said. “That’s Araea’s Mask.”

“Is it really, Young Master?” Sebastian approached the mask suspiciously.

“Ah, right. I suppose this isn’t the true Araea’s Mask, is it?”

“In more ways than you think.” Sebastian took the floating mask off the pedestal and smashed it like porcelain.

“Sebastian!”

“Honestly, My Lord, can you not feel an ounce of Dark Chi from this mask?”

“Of course not, what’s that got to do with…!” The earl’s eye widened. “I can’t…” Ciel approached the shattered mask and bent over it. “It’s not the real one, is it?”

“Perhaps there is more to this vault yet to be explored? And yet…” Sebastian waved his hand over the pedestal. “I do feel some sort of… residual darkness. Master, do you think there’s a possibility the mask was stolen?”

“Was it stolen? Or was it… sold?”

“Would you suspect Miss Schnee’s father of doing such a thing?”

“Only she could answer that question. Let’s search here for a bit longer before we go ask her.”

**A wasteland on Reepor**

The agents of CP0 landed on Reepor, a small, abandoned planet inhabited only by non-sapient creatures. They calmly journeyed to a vast, empty valley where the moon hung above a cliff. Knowing someone could strike them at any moment, they were on full alert. Yes… in particular, someone, not something. They wouldn’t have been called out here for some ordinary monster.

There was a rush of wind as something came flying at them—Lucci brought up his hand to catch it like a baseball. He let the object drop on the ground. “!!!”

It was a severed head of a teen girl with long black hair. Her mouth was frozen agape and her narrow eyes stretched in fear. “M…Mandy?!” Akame gasped. No doubt, the head belonged to Mandy Beret, their fellow assassin.

The men were already glaring at the moon. It was only now they noticed the shadow on the cliff against it. (Play “Advent One-Winged Angel” from _Smash Ultimate_.)

The being on the cliff was a man in a black coat, pants, and boots. He had metal shoulder pads and flowing silver hair. In his left hand, he wielded a long katana, and on his right, a single dark angel wing. “I wanted an application to join your crusade… I didn’t know the procedure, so I decided to call one of you to assassinate me.” Despite his quiet tone in the vast distance, by focusing their vision, they could read his lips. “Perhaps that one was your weakest link… You can’t hope to assassinate the gods with skill like that. In any case… it seems you have a spot open.”

With a flap of his wing, he glided across the valley with terrifying speed. Within a minute, he was on the ground before the assassins. “So… can I joi-”

The assassins lunged at him simultaneously.

**I was originally gonna do a chapter where Skaios goes on an apology tour to all his former captive islands, and maybe they each took turns being his Guardians, leading to shenanigans… but I don’t have the patience for that and we gotta get this train rolling. XD So, next time, I guess CP0! ’Cause this is happening!**


	14. Assassin’s Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP0 recruits a new member to their group.

**Like, Nintendo couldn’t make such an epic trailer and NOT expect me to bring Sephiroth back! Like, that’s actually his second appearance in a major crossover series, the first being _Kingdom Hearts_! He’s a legend! Anyway, I did have another side-plot considered for this chapter, but maybe I’ll just use it later. Resume playing “Advent: One-Winged Angel” from _Smash_!**

****

**_

Day 2: Assassin’s Initiation

_**

****

Sephiroth vanished from the enclosing assassins, zipping above them via a Shave and slashing his katana down. The others evaded with Paper Art while the sword bounced against Lucci’s Iron Body, and he swiftly tried to clap it in his hands, but Sephiroth zipped behind and swung another cut, to which Lucci evaded. “Chaos Control!” Shadow used a Chaos Emerald to Stop time, then tried to stab Finger Pistols into Sephiroth’s back, but could barely penetrate the skin. Shadow curled into a pinball and drilled against him with the Spin Dash, so by the time Sephiroth unfroze, he was forced away by the combined damage. Sephiroth recovered instantly and whipped his sword behind him to block Slade’s attack—Slade channeled an electric current up the swords to briefly shock Sephiroth, followed by—they forgot what happened next, but it seemed that Chase struck him with a Tempest Kick.

Sephiroth then felt a bite in the neck as pain coursed through his body, immediately slapping the black widow off. The spider re-expanded back to Akame, who clashed her black katana, Murasame, against Sephiroth’s Masamune. “I see you’re resistant to my widow’s poison. But that which is in my blade is far more lethal!” She violently lashed her blade—Sephiroth seemed to black out as his sword was in a new position, but Akame thrusted from under it, only for Sephiroth’s Paper Art to avoid. Deadpool swung his swords from either side, high and low, but Sephiroth dodged sideways, then used Shave to get behind Deadpool and slice him in half.

“That technique is the Forgetful Glance.” Sephiroth noticed. “That’s quite difficult.”

“So, you know that as well.” Lucci acknowledged.

_Forgetful Glance: By quickly turning their head and focusing chi to the brain and eyes, the user can wipe the next second or less from the memories of anyone nearby. It is the trickiest Rokushiki move to pull off. While the user does not lose memory, their allies will._

Deadpool’s lower half leapt to the air with Moon Walks and lashed Tempest Kicks, while his upper half was using the Humming Bird technique to deceive Sephiroth’s senses, displaying illusions of multiple Deadpools. In actuality, Sephiroth had used the Forgetful Glance, followed by the Humming Bird, tricking Deadpool, who then found his head being lopped off. Lucci then engaged him in his lion form, slashing his Haki-imbued claws at Sephiroth’s sword. He eventually bit the sword in his teeth to hold it in place, but Sephiroth used Iron Body. Lucci channeled Gold Haki to two claws and pierced through said defense, stabbing Sephiroth’s stomach before he leapt away. “Gold Haki? Is that a requirement, too?”

“I only started practicing it last year, after hearing one of the Pirate Emperors mastered such a technique.”

“So, you can only muster a small portion. After all, utilizing all these techniques requires strenuous muscle memory, so it makes sense.” Sephiroth zipped around Lucci with multiple Shaves before slashing multiple times, to which Lucci used Paper Art. “Expelliarmus!” Chase cast a spell from his finger and knocked Sephiroth’s sword away, Akame running to claim it herself. Chase cast Glacius, but Sephiroth Shaved behind him to deal Finger Pistol. Chase Disapparated to behind him, but Sephiroth’s counterattack only cut through an afterimage. As multiple afterimages surrounded him, Sephiroth felt the area grow silent. A circle of Shadows were walking slowly as the hedgehog was performing the Rhythm Echo. The endless afterimages hypnotized Sephiroth into slumber—but he awoke in time to dodge Chase’s Tempest Kick.

Sephiroth used the Humming Bird technique and conjured multiple illusions of himself. They flew around with their wings and attacked each agent, the six evading and attacking the convincing clones. Akame suspected the real one would go for her and attempt to take his sword back, but she unhesitantly slashed at him. Slade had fired a beam to the sky, exploding as it rained bullets of light-red energy. His comrades avoided the Electro Rain while the Sephiroth clones were all struck, fading away. However, it seemed none of them were real.

 **BAM!** Akame was startled by the gunshot against her ear—the real Sephiroth seized his sword back and swung at her hip, Akame barely dodging as her left side was cut. She used Life Return to heal her wound as the six observed their foe cautiously.

“Man, I don’t think we can take this guy, Lucci.” Deadpool said. “His theme music is way too kickass!”

“Indeed… his grasp on Rokushiki is rather excellent.” Lucci glared. “So… you want to join us, do you?”

“He can’t join us!” Akame argued. “He killed one of our comrades!”

“Mandy knew the risks of this position.” Chase said. “However… we have been officially hired to assassinate you, by you yourself.”

“Indeed.” Sephiroth smirked. “However, I never paid in advance, so I’m free to call off the hit. You guys are rough around the edges, but I am impressed. If I call off my own hit, would you let me join?”

Akame grit her teeth, sword still raised. Lucci folded his arms. “Why do you already know what our goal is?”

“Through underworld rumors. People say you plan to assassinate the gods, and that you’re looking for special weapons.”

“By liberating the universe of gods, there will be no chosen ones, nor will there be divine disasters. The law will be decided by mortals, for mortals.”

“And the barrier between Good and Evil may be dispelled, too.” Chase followed.

“And we may no longer need to fear cursed lineages.” Shadow said.

“I see…” Sephiroth sheathed his blade. He pulled out a tape-recorder and turned it off. (End song.) “Then I hereby renounce our contract. You will gain nothing from assassinating me. I wish to end the gods as well, for the curse implanted on my people.”

“Hmm…all right.” Lucci nodded. “Then let’s begin the interview… on our ship, of course.”

“You aren’t seriously trusting him, are you?” Akame asked.

“We’ll decide whether we can trust him afterward. And if we can, I wouldn’t let such potential go to waste. But first, might we have your name?”

The man brushed some hair back. “It’s Sephiroth. One-Winged Angel Sephiroth.”

“Sephiroth?” Deathstroke cocked a brow behind his half-orange mask. “The legendary SOLDIER from Planet Gaia?”

“You’ve done your homework, I see.”

“So, that’s why you’re well-versed in Rokushiki.” Lucci observed. “I remember reading that you became a renegade to your government, but beyond that, all stories seemed to stop there.”

“And yet, here I am. So… shall we go?”

Sephiroth was led to an interrogation room within their ship. Akame held her katana to his neck. “So, what is this curse you spoke of?” Lucci asked.

“I’m part of the Fallen Nimbi tribe. Or at least what remains of us. Eons ago, our tribe joined with one of the Negatars as they plotted a siege against the gods. It wasn’t the first Negatar, but because of our insolence, the gods cursed us. When we die, our souls would forever be bound to our bodies. Still, unmovable, frozen, until our bodies turn to dust and our minds disappear. As a symbol of our curse, each of us is born with one wing.”

“Are you from the Negaverse?” Slade asked.

“No. Don’t mistake me for the Black Nimbi that are common in that world.”

“Your reasons seem genuine.” Shadow replied. “Then I guess there’s only one thing we have to do…”

Chase Young entered, holding a glass with a white and red potion. He placed it on the table and slid it to Sephiroth. “A smoothie?” the Nimbi joked.

“This drink is called the Assassin’s Creed. It’s a sacred potion that few know the recipe of, yet is an important tradition to our profession. By drinking this, you devote yourself to our cause: to end the lives of the gods and any we are hired to kill. You also vow not to cause us or plot any treachery in any way, shape, or form.”

“So, this is some sort of contract?”

“More like a lie detector. If your heart is not committed, if you feel any nervousness or any treacherous desires, the potion will sense those feelings and kill you. That said, we will excuse the incident with Mandy.”

Akame growled at this. “How could you be so passive? Regardless of the oath, Mandy was our comrade!”

“We don’t have time to be distracted by such feelings. But her death should have no effect on your feelings toward the mission, so why would we turn down another ally? And considering this man’s strength, I’d say it’s a fair trade.”

“Point made.” Sephiroth smiled as he picked up the drink. “Bottoms up.” Reaching it over Akame’s sword, he chugged the whole drink in one gulp. “Mmp!” He seemed to cringe as the agents observed curiously. “Mmm…mmm…ahem…” His face flushed as he struggled to fully swallow it. “Keh…disgusting.”

“Yeah, Chase kind of spat in it.” Deadpool said. “It’s how the potion senses the oath.”

“Then it seems you’re worthy.” Lucci decided. “Welcome to CP0.”

“What an honor. Should we get to know each other?”

“Well, to start off, name’s Wade, people call me Deadpool~” The red and black assassin pointed thumbs at himself. “I’m from Marvel, this is my cousin Slade, he’s from DC, Akame is from Square Enix… wait a second, you’re from Enix, too! That ain’t fair, I thought the rule was one crossover per company?”

“He doesn’t need to know our backgrounds.” Shadow stated.

“Shadow the Hedgehog, an artificially created Mobian created on Space Colony ARK, and a former military agent.” Sephiroth began knowledgeably. “Rob Lucci, former CP10 agent for Earth’s World Government. Chase Young, legendary Xiaolin monk corrupted by evil.”

“Dang, I forgot we’re pretty famous ourselves.” Deadpool remarked.

“Though I can’t say I’m familiar with Akame or that Mandy. So, which god are we targeting first?”

“Before we get to that, we need to find the Infinity Weapons.” Lucci answered. “I first learned of them from some ancient documents in the World Government’s archives, but we only know the locations of two: the One-Punch Gauntlets and the Time Demon, Era. Unfortunately, we believe Era is indisposed. Besides them, there’s the Infinity Trident and the Whistling Arrow.”

“Infinity Weapons? So, they grant infinite power?”

“Essentially, yes, but they come with great risk. For instance, the Era is designed to reverse your age at a rapid rate, unless you expend chi or take damage of equal or greater value. This will allow Era to continuously revert you to before the potential backlash, but you must keep expending that power or you will disappear before you realize it. Meanwhile, the other weapons share the same traits: they can destroy any entity in one hit, but the user will die from any small damage. For that reason, we are training ourselves by accepting jobs of high caliber, taking as little damage as possible.”

“A ‘little’ damage isn’t going to be enough. We can’t take any, right?”

“That’s why teamwork and strategy will need to be imperative.” Akame answered. “And we still don’t trust you.”

“And I thought drinking your saliva would be enough.”

Shadow felt a buzzing sound in the pocket of his suit and pulled out his phone. “Well… it seems we have a job in the Jaicro Galaxy. That’s just past Florae. Perhaps you’d like to prove yourself there.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“Very well.” Lucci agreed. “Shadow, Sephiroth, you’re in charge. Don’t disappoint us.”

Jaicro Galaxy; Ra-sta

Shadow and Sephiroth flew to a Space Ramen Station famous for its variety of ramen shops. The Nimbi switched to a white shirt with a black tie and was hiding his wing. As instructed by their client, they visited the Full Metal Noodlist shop and requested to sit at Table 7, which had a curtain blocking it from a corresponding table.

With their backs facing the curtain, they could sense a presence behind them. “Are you the ones I called?” the client spoke in a moderate voice.

“Yes.” Shadow answered. “You want us to target a high-ranking Gogol officer?”

“Not just any officer. Your target is Admiral Perry, the Gogol Empire’s leader.”

“Admiral Perry, huh?” Sephiroth pulled out a phone and looked said admiral up: Perry seemed to an entity with a flaming skull head and a cloak that resembled space with a sun inside, and planets orbiting his head. “What do you think? Does he look powerful enough?”

“Looks can be deceiving.” Shadow said. “Still, if he is their ruler, he must be well-protected.”

“There’s an operation taking place tomorrow.” The client said. “The Gogol fleet is planning to invade Planet Betelgeuse and test a new superweapon. Admiral Perry himself is planning to be there to witness it. Naturally, Jaicro forces will attack his fleet in attempt to stop it… but I want you to infiltrate the flagship during the confusion and end the admiral.”

“And his guards?” Sephiroth asked.

“Will they cost extra?”

“To kill, yes.” Shadow answered. “To knock out, no. However, destroying robots is free of charge.”

“Then only kill his elite guards and destroy whatever robots you need to. How does 100 million sound?”

“Mighty generous.” Shadow smirked. “We’ll-”

“Make it 200 million.”

Shadow glanced up at Sephiroth. The Nimbi bore a reserved smile, his fingers folded against his chin. “…Very well. 200 million.”

Within minutes, a check was slipped under the curtains. “I just hope you’re worth it. Here are the details…”

**Above Betelgeuse; the next day**

The Jaicro Galaxy was under the benevolent rule of the Jaicro Empire, but was at war with the evil Gogol Empire (from _Space Dandy_ ). The Gogol flagship resembled a gigantic version of the Statue of Liberty. As a Mobian, Shadow could breathe in space, so he flew directly toward the outside of the flagship. He then looked through one of the windows to give himself a good visual, and afterwards, he returned to his own ship and used Chaos Warp to teleport himself and Sephiroth to the flagship.

Shadow and Sephiroth Shaved their way throughout the base, KOing any guard along the way. Sephiroth bashed them with the back of his sword and Shadow dealt kicks to the head, and the guards were further confused when the assassins used Forgetful Glances.

“Dr. Gel!” shouted Bea, a cucumber-like alien in a white labcoat and black hair. “There’s a disturbance in the left armpit! The guards are all being knocked out!”

Dr. Gel was a large, Mobian gorilla in white noble attire, a periwig, and Uncle Sam hat. The doctor growled and pushed a button. “Admiral Perry, I believe intruders are headed your direction.”

_“Intruders? I’ll send the Negotiators to stop them. Keep charging the weapon, Gel.”_

The Negotiators were muscular robots wearing sailor suits and hats, their heads laser cannons. They greeted the assassins with a salute and fired their cannons. Shadow swiftly evaded and used Home Attacks to chop off their arms, and Sephiroth sliced their torsos with perfect cuts. One of the robots fired bullets from its fingers, but Shadow’s Shaves were too quick to focus on him. Shadow severed the mech with a Tempest Kick and ripped out one of its fingers, taking it as his own gun.

The guards standing before the giant steel door were blue- and yellow-robed aliens with planet heads. “The elite guards?” Sephiroth inquired.

The guards in question combined their psychicbending to grab and squeeze the assassins. “As we were told.” Shadow said, mustering the strength to reach for his Chaos Emerald. “Chaos BLAST!” The hedgehog exploded and ruined their concentration. Sephiroth was slightly charred as he jumped away from his teammate’s explosion. “Heh! Sorry if that surprised you.”

“Not at all.” Sephiroth brushed the soot off. “I have a surprise of my own.” The Nimbi focused on the guards and forced them to “fall” toward himself, but his blade missed as they warped away.

“Is he a psychic, too?!” the aliens wondered.

“Gravitybending?” Shadow observed.

“I didn’t need to show you everything.” Sephiroth slapped the floor to increase its gravity, pressing them all down. The guards conjured a ceiling of Psy-Spheres and directed them against the assassins, who used Iron Body to protect themselves. The aliens focused on their necks in attempt to choke, but Shadow flicked ranged Finger Pistols at their heads to break the holds.

“AAAGH!” The ship rumbled as meteors struck the side of it--Sephiroth Shaved up and tried to tear one’s head off, but he projected a barrier to protect himself. Shadow used Chaos Warp to get within the barrier and sliced off the head with his hand. Shadow then whipped out the finger gun with a robot and shot the other guard, who teleported across the room. He conjured a barrier around both assassins and began to enclose it, but with a series of Tempest Kicks, they shattered it. A cloud of smoke followed, but the guard saw the finger gun fly in the air, followed by Shadow jumping up to grab it.

 **CLAP!** When Sephiroth zipped up to the distracted alien, he clapped his hands with a force that startled and stunned him. This allowed Shadow to actually shoot his planetary head and kill him.

They used stolen key cards to open the metal door and entered a wide, tall chamber with windows overhead. Admiral Perry’s imposing form loomed over them. “New agents of the Jaicro, I presume?”

“This is the end for you, Perry.” Shadow stated, raising his fingers. “Why don’t you reveal your true self?” He flicked a Finger Pistol at the skull head, fizzing the hologram.

“Ha ha ha ha.” The hologram faded away as the true Perry was revealed on a throne. He was a middle-aged human with a maniacal grin, business suit, and galaxy coat. “Clever perception, but you’ve already fallen into my trap.”

Their vision began to spiral erratically and flash an array of neon colors. “My psychicbending is top of the empire! No matter how strong you are, your brains will be scrambled by my illusions!”

Shadow and Sephiroth grasped their heads, feeling an immense ringing as their brains swirled like blenders. “He’s attacking our minds directly!” Shadow yelled.

“It won’t last long.” Sephiroth said as he mustered a dramatic surge of gravitybending. Shadow was forcibly glued against him, and Perry applied some power to root himself to his throne. Meteors were incoming and crashing against the windows.

“These windows are 99% meteor-proof!” Perry declared, still keeping a hold on their brains. “The Jaicro Empire was foolish to think only two people could…?” A bright light shone through the window as a tremendous mass was approaching. “Is…Is that a sun?!”

“You’ve underestimated the extent of my gravitybending.” Sephiroth said. “Indeed, I can even pull a sun to my location!”

“Impossible! Your chi doesn’t feel that strong!”

“Then perhaps your brain has scrambled itself.”

“AAAAAAAHHHH…”

Admiral Perry felt the sensation of being charred by the great mass of fire… but it was all an illusion made by Sephiroth’s Humming Bird. Once the admiral was stunned still, Sephiroth sliced his head off. “Heh. I almost felt it.” Shadow remarked.

“And with that, I guess we’re done.” Sephiroth sheathed the blade. “So, what do we do now? Watch and see how the war plays out?”

“That’s their problem.” Shadow withdrew the emerald. “We’ve done our part. Chaos Warp!” And with that, they vanished from the chamber.

…

Downstairs, Bea had shot Dr. Gel three times in the back, a stoic frown on the pickle man. “I guess those two paid off.”

**Club 0**

Shadow brought Sephiroth to the hideout and reported the mission. Only Lucci and Akame seemed to be present. “Gravitybending?” Lucci smirked. “Well, there’s no need to give you a Devil Fruit then.”

“I wouldn’t need one.” Sephiroth brushed some hair back.

“At any rate… welcome to the club. The others are out on assignments at the moment, but for now, there’s no work for you. I have some business of my own, so keep your schedule open for when we call you.”

Lucci left the room on that note. Sephiroth then turned to a glaring Akame. “So, what do you do on your spare time?”

“Polish my blade and train my apprentice.”

“We can have apprentices?”

“We’ve made some fame in the assassin community, so some groups ask us to train their juniors. Not that it’s any of your business.” Akame began to leave as well. “And by the way, I’ve had Mandy’s body delivered to her hometown. I won’t be attending the funeral, of course.” And she left.

“Of course, the apprentices aren’t involved in our plan, though they know of it.” Shadow said. “They didn’t need to take the oath. Though one of them has been rather rebellious.”

“Well, what can you do with kids? Speaking of… what’s our stance on the KND, anyway?”

“We decline all jobs asking us to kill the KND. Though our views aren’t in line with each other’s, yet, they can prove to be useful. Lucci is still hoping this Nagisa boy will join us. He’s an assassin, too.”

“Nagisa…” Sephiroth looked away. “That name feels… familiar somehow.”

“Someone you used to know?”

“Not sure. But if the KND aren’t our enemies, then I’ll lay off. Anyway, I have a part-time job to get to. 200 million doesn’t last forever.” Sephiroth proceeded to leave as well. As the Nimbi stepped outside, he faced the sky with a smirk.

**In a distant castle**

The Supreme Born could see Sephiroth’s eye quite clearly amongst the billions of stars of the universe within the palm of his tiny hand. “Well, I did promise he could kill me afterward.” He figured. “At least he’ll make sure they get the job done. Those other gods are too old.” He bounced the universe in his hand playfully. “And they keep getting in the way of things. But all old things have to die, so the new things can come in!”

The crown-headed infant fell back on the cushion of his throne, letting the ball bounce on his belly, and smiled at the universal ceiling. “And then we’ll get rid of all the other ones, too! ’Cause after all, a good king can unite any world. I wanna be a good king, too! Then we’ll have so much fun!”

**And with that, this story is officially over. Honestly, making this chapter makes me wanna get back into _Shadow the Hedgehog_ , really underrated game. ^.^ Maybe one day, we’ll also see Sephiroth’s planet… once I explore more _Final Fantasy_ and get a full scope of that world. Anyway, I juggled a bit for what the next story will be… and I decided, it will be _Operation: AINCRAD_. So with that, we will start it… after this post-credits scene!**

…

…

Tronta and Vweeb were hanging out at Hamburger Hacienda, a restaurant in Coruscant. “C’mon, Tron, can’t you at least talk to Arianna?”

“What the heck do you expect me to say?” Tron asked as he munched a burger. “‘Hey, Sis, I know Vweeb likes to flirt with other girls, but he always thought you were the hottest’?”

“I don’t mean like that! I just want her to stop being mad at me.”

“Well, maybe you oughta try giving her more attention, I dunno. If she’s mad at you for flirting, then stop flirting.”

“It’s not flirting, it’s…”

“Hello, kids. Everything fine over here?”

Sephiroth was standing over them, wearing his average business suit with a nametag that read Seth Ross – Manager. “Yeah, he’s just trying to hit on my sister.”

“Tron!”

“By the way, this Slurm tasted a little wonky.” Tron said, holding his drink up. “Think I could have another one?”

“Of course.” Sephiroth smiled and took the drink. “Sorry about that.

 _“HAM-BUH GAH! HAM-BUH-GAH!”_ The speakers started screaming an epic, angelic chorus of this word.

“That’s pretty kickass music!” Vweeb laughed.

“Thanks. I wrote it myself.” Sephiroth said as he left to get a refill.


End file.
